


The King's Queen

by zerozaki_Zen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Domestic Fluff, Flirty Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, They have a son!, Titan Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 47,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: FINISHED EDITING!Levi was the Queen. He was known to be ruthless and cold towards anyone.  Hange, his loyal servant, was the only person he trust, and could approach him.Only until he was caught on an accident, lossing all of his memories when he became the Queen.This time, Hange wanted to make things right.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 160
Kudos: 719





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally finished editing this. I cringe at the amount of errors, I hope that it's easier to read now. If you spot any errors, please tell me. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Enma_Eden for helping me with this chapter and for teaching me some grammar as well as KMbunny!

"The Queen has returned!" The royal guard announced as they pulled the gates open of the Castle of Sina.

Midnight stallions carried a slick black carriage, adorn with artistic craftsmanship worthy of a Queen.

There, in front of the palace door, stood I- watching the carriage pulled in.

I, Eren Yeager am not fond of my Queen. He rarely conversed with me and the only time we stood side by side was when both of our presence were needed. That applied now.

Two years after we were wed, our relationship never progressed. We are nothing but strangers. Arrange marriage was not a new thing, but I thought that maybe, just maybe, things might work out for us. But sadly, I can't force what I wanted. Even on our wedding night, Levi said it bluntly and clearly that he didn't want to do anything with me after that night.

I didn't mind. I am too busy running the country. It was better that way than to dwell on our none existing relationship.

Queen Levi took a trip to the mountains with only his knight, Erwin, and his loyal servant, Hange. The Queen loved going to the hot springs and I thought of the idea on buying the whole establishment and present it as a gift to him, to make clear that we are not going against each other and commit treason. 

It was only that time when I saw my Queen's blank face filled with color- as a tint of pink spread on his face while he quietly said his thanks.

I stared at the carriage as it stopped. It was tradition for the King to greet his Queen when they returned from a trip. Even though I cared less for my Queen, I couldn't help but wonder to what must have cost the extra week.

Levi should have travelled for two weeks, then I received a letter that they needed to stay in their vacation spot for an extra week due to the unexpected weather in the location. I doubted that I would get an answer, my Queen tend to keep to himself all the time and that's no longer new to me.

The servants lined up in the sides and all their heads were bowed. I didn't dwell my attention on rumors but believing that my Queen was not nice to everyone was a given.

"Your Majesty." Jean, my loyal servant, spoke out his worry. He knew how cruel the Queen other than I, since he experienced it himself. Seeing his majesty Levi returned sent a shiver down on his spine.

"It's alright," I watched blankly as the carriage door opened.

The Queen of Sina finally stepped out. His beautiful robe moved gracefully with him, as well as his waist long raven hair that complimented well with his snow-white skin. The air carried his scent and I savored the sweet vanilla scent of my Queen. It was a natural reaction, I was bonded with this Omega and it pained my Alpha to not be able to lay my hands on him. But I'm a king with dignity. I won't force my Queen in bed just to satisfy my needs.

Queen Levi stood in his perfect beauty- a male Omega with a pure blood. Yet, his cold nature and harsh treatment towards everyone out weight his beauty.

But, there was something different. 

I narrowed my eyes on the Queen as he approached me.

The raven's body language was different, and his cobalt blue eyes held something that I couldn't honestly point out.

Then Levi smiled at me. A pure smile. The next thing I knew, I felt the little Omega's arms wrapped around me, pulling me on a gentle hug.

I froze.

"I'm back," Levi looked up at me with another smile.

****

Levi's PoV

"Where am I?! Who the fuck are you people?!" I shouted as I forced myself to my feet. 

I woke up and discovered that I was in a forest full of corpses, and two people I never knew were crowding me.

"My Queen, calm down." The one with the thick glasses on her face spoke and scooted closer to me.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I screamed as I slapped her hand away.

"Hange." tthe other person, tall as fuck with brushy eyebrows stopped the shitty glasses. "Let's give him some space."

I stared at both of them, catching my breath. I wondered where Farlan and Isabel were, and who were these people and more importantly, how the fuck I end up in a forest with these two?

My eyes slowly moved to the chaos behind the two and instanly, I started vomiting. I have seen a handfull of gruesome sight in my life but for some reasons, my stomach flipped on its own.

"Your majesty!"

I couldn't hold back the tears as bile raise up my throat. When my stomach finally settled down, I wiped my lips with my sleeves, but then noticed the quality of fabric that I was wearing.

I had on a very expensive looking robe. And there's blood- a lot of it. 

What the fuck?! Did I fought tooth and nail with this shit?! Yes, I like pretty clothing but this one fits for a Queen!

I was pulled back from my thoughts when the giant blonde gathered me in his arms. I immediately tensed, feeling my body rejecting the touch of another Alpha.

"Gahhhhh!" I screamed and tried to push out of the blonde's hold. All I wanted right now was to rip this eyebrows hands off me. And deep inside, I have a strong urge to call for my Alpha. 

Wait, what?!

"Your Majesty! Forgive me! I'll be taking you to a much safer place!" The blonde tried to explain as we ran.

"Put me down! You fucker!" I screamed. Feeling my stomach knot up in excruciating pain.

When we reached a good distance away from the mess, the blonde Alpha put me down. 

Finally, I can fucking breath without feeling needles stabbing my skin.

"Stay away from me!" I warned while my hands searched some knife or something in my robe.

"But Your Majesty-" The one with shitty glasses tried approach me.

"I said stay away!" I screeched then panted. My body grew heavy and my vision started to blurr. That's when a drop of blood landed on my hand. I reached over the area on my forehead and I saw my palm was coated with blood.

"I-I-" I barely gasped out then nothing but darkness.

****

Hange's PoV

After a few hours, I tended my Queen. I wrapping a bandage on his head, before swapping blood stained clothes with clean ones, and forced him to drink some medicine.

"Hange." Erwin called as he watch the Queen lay motionless on the blanket. I knew he felt horrible for not protecting the Queen enough. Erwin's a fine knight and he's aware that an ambush was welcome in very corner but we didn't expect to be out numbered.

"Our Queen didn't remember us," I poundered. "One of those bandit had hit his head hard. It's possible that His Majesty had amnesia."

"No! That can be!"

"It's very possible base on his reaction towards us but we'll never know how bad his the memory loss until His Majesty is awake. Don't worry, I put some herds that will calm him on his medicine, so we can have a straight conversation with him." I informed.

"I must inform the King!"

"No!" I stood up. "Not until I know how much the damage had done and another thing are the bandits."

"Those bandits," Erwin recalled. "It's not a robbery for they are after the Queen. It could be they were sent by another royal."

"Yes, I've noticed the His Majesty," I explained and turned to look down at my Queen. "I saw his eyes grew wide in recognition when the bandits revealed themselves."

"Are you saying that His Majesty might have known who sent those bandits?" Erwin asked. Every month we returned to the mountains where the hot springs were but during those times we rarely encountered an ambush.

"I could be wrong, after two years of serving our queen, I know he had a lot in mind but never utter a word about it." I perked up when I noticed my Queen's fingers twitched.

"Your Majesty!" I quickly sat next to him.

"Where?" His Majesty blinked at us. Noting that he was much calmer than before. I figured that the drug must have taken effect.

I quickly aided him to sit up. "My Queen! Please drink some water!" I took the cup from Erwin and offered it to my Queen and His Majesty drank the cup until the last drop.

"Your Majesty, how are you feeling?" Erwin asked, kneeling in front of his Queen as an act of forgiveness for not protecting him during the ambush.

"A bit shitty is all." The queen breathed out while I and Erwin blinked at him, we are not used to hearing the Queen using such vulgar language. It was quite shocking and scandalous.

"Your Majesty, can I ask you what year it is?" I gently prompted.

"Ahhh, 1245? And the fuck you calling 'Your Majesty'?" My Queen glared at me.

I stared at him with and covered my mouth in shock. There's a possibility that Queen Levi's memory was back to when it was four years ago!

"My Queen! It's already 1249!" Erwin busted out.

"W-What?" His Majesty shivered before grabbing my shirt and pulled me close. "What the fuck is going on?!" He demanded.

"Your Majesty, please allow me to explain and help you," I begged. It pained me to see my Queen this way. Yes, His Majesty might be cruel and cold towards everyone but he treated me and Erwin with respect, it was not the best but I knew that there was something good in him. And maybe today, I'll have my answer.

"I-I... Okay," My Queen breathwd out. Exhaustion was written on his features. I could tell that he wanted to keep arguing but the drug kept pulling him back to a relax state.

"Your Majesty! We were ambushed on our trip and one of the bandits hit your head, Hange said that you have amnesia." Erwin explained and knelt in fornt of him. "Forgive me my Queen! For I have not protected you. My life is in your hands!" Erwin offered his sword to him.

"What?!"

"Erwin, you are not helping," I hissed at him. Turning towards His Majesty, I took his hand on mine and gently patted it. "Let's start from the very beginning, my name is Hange and that is Erwin."

"Ummm, hi. I'm Levi..."

"Hello Levi, can you elaborate who you are? Like, fullname, what you do for a living, where you live and do you have friends? We'll do the same after you. Is that okay?" I smiled.

"Ummm, yeah I can do that... Ummm... My name is Levi Ackerman, I lived in the streets with my friends, more like family, Isabelle and Farlan. I- we steal things to survive and... where are they?" His Majesty looked up at me with eyes that held worry. I patted his hand.

"It's okay, I'll tell you when we finished our little introduction. My name is Hange Zoe. I lived in the small village in Chamomile Valley. I work for the queen and I have too many friends to count but my best friend is Erwin and you, Levi." I laughed and dare to poke his nose, when His Majesty didn't snapped at me, I smiled. He just stared at me weirdly, I couldn't help but feel honoured to see this side of my Queen.

"My name is Erwin Smith. I lived in the main city of Sina and I serve the Queen's crown as his knight. And also, my friends are you, Your Majesty and Hange." Erwin gave him a knowing smile. I could tell how happy he was to tell that we are all friends.

"O-Okay... You guys thought I was the Queen?"

"No, Your Highness, you are the Queen." I explained.

"But- but that is impossible, I lived in the streets my whole life..."

"Your Majesty-"

"Stop, just call me Levi..."

"Okay, Levi," I couldn't help but smile. "It's 1249, your relative took you out of the streets in end of the month of 1245. 1248, in the first month, you were wed to the King , His Highness Eren Yeager of Sina."

We waited patiently while Levi tried to process all the information for a minute. Then a sadistic smile painted on his face. "I'm the Queen."

"That is right." Erwin confirmed.

"I'm the Queen!" Then he brust out laughing.

That took us off guard. Levi's past was not a secret and it was my job as his servant to get to know him more than anything else but now, based on how he acted, I'm afraid I had a lot to learn about him.

"Where is Isabelle and Farlan?" He asked me, smiling genuinely. "They've got to hear this."

"Levi, your friends." I bit my lower lip, unsure of what really happened to them. In the end, I decided to choose the safest option. "They passed away."

And just like that, Levi's playfullness shattered. "What? When? How?"

"During the winters of 1245. Your relative was able to save you but your friends had already passed away when they arrived."

Levi was silent for a moment, then tears started to fell from his eyes. Levi covered his face as he wept. I took a deep breath and patted his back, I knew it was not easy to loose your loved ones. But for me, I was honored to work for the Queen when nobody dared. Seeing my Queen at such a state only fueled my loyalty to him. Maybe Levi's not cruel, cold and ruthless, maybe he was just sad?

I had to fix this.

"But!" I said in cheery voice that made him slightly jump. "You were happily married to a great Alpha, I didn't say 'great' because he is the King but he really cared and loved you with all his heart."

"Really?" Levi sniffed and wiped his face.

"Hange." Erwin whispered at me and I just smiled at him. Erwin's blue eyes went wide before a smile turned up on his lips. "That is right."

"Yes, and you have a baby!" I almost squealed. "Crown prince Rivalle!"

"I never imagine having a kid," Levi talked to himself.

"All of us didn't imagine on having a kid! But you were a good mother and you loved your family very much!"

"So, I lived in the palace now?" Levi finsihed wiping his face and a small smile was once again back on his lips.

"Yes, and every evening you loved to stay at the pavilion and drink Earl Gray." Erwin added.

"That seems like a dream, you guys are not tricking me or anything, right?"

"Never! We devoted our lives to you! Our queen!" I spoke out excitedly.

"Okay," He chuckled before looking down at his hands. "I'm the Queen and I have a family."

"Yes, but we must not tell the King or anyone." I instructed.

"Why?" Levi's brows furrowed, confused.

"The kingdom will be divested to hear what happened to you. It will not be good."

"And the bandits that ambushed us, my Queen I recalled that you recognized them." Erwin scooted closer.

"I... I don't remember," Levi breathed out. "I don't remember the ambush or anything after the start of the month on 1945.."

"It's okay, I can brew some herbs that is beneficial for our memory, maybe you can recall them." I took his hand again and patted it.

"But that's impossible! I have no idea on what to do!" Levi exclaimed.

"It's okay, we will teach you!" I smiled. This time, things would be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi's PoV

I held my Alpha around my arms. Feeling his warm body against mine was so satisfying after the cold journey. I felt my nerves started to calm down now that I had my Alpha near. 

Is this how all mated pairs felt after what seems like an eternity of seperation?

Also, what the fuck?! Hange and Erwin weren't crazy for telling me that I'm the Queen ans living in the fucking palace! This must be a dream! It had to be!

"Ahem," The King cleared his throat and I backed away to face him properly. "Welcome back." He greeted with a straight face.

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled. I couldn't simply help but rake my eyes over him. 

Dude! Fuck this shit! I got myself hooked up with a hot damn king!

Eren looked uncomfortable with my gaze. Well, Hange did mention that he was still very shy towards me, which I think was so cute!

I couldn't help but tease him a bit. Leaning forward and seductively smirked at him. "I hope you are hungry for this." I slightly pulled the collar of my robe and revealed my crook of my neck, showing off my scent gland to him.

"My king!" Hange stood next to me before bowing to the King. "My Queen had been exhausted from the journey! I shall see him well care of!" 

I felt Hange's hand lace on mine and pulled me. 

"Bye bye honey!" I smirked. Feeling bolder, I blew him a kiss as we entered the castle.

Before the doors closed, I saw Eren froze like stone on the entrance while every servant and guards, including his personal servant, Jean, stared at me with all their jaws hanging.

"You did great!" Hange cheered once the door was closed.

"I did? I think I might have said the wrong pet name, Eren looks at me weird." I asked, suddenly feeling shy of what I've done to the King. I never thought I would be so bold but Hange explained to me doing such things to the King was no longer new. She said that I'm naturally flirty and everyone knew that but the reactions I saw from them felt a little off.

Shaking my head, I pushed the thought away and distracted myself. My eyes roamed around the interior of the palace.

High ceilings, tall windows, white marbled floors and all the little tringkets that probably worth a fortune, and they just sat that on the side tables. 

Fucking fuck! Am I really inside the royal castle?! The place was oozing of wealth from the gold trimmings, the curtains on the windows, even the carpet under my feet cost more than I have ever stolen my whole life.

Is this really a dream come true? No more stealing? And just lay on the bed of roses while Hange feeds me grapes? If so, then I'm not letting this go! It will be nice if Isabelle and Farlan were here...

"Well, it's suppose to be superplums but honey is fine!" Hange chimed.

"Really?" I forced a smile. I'll mourn on their deaths later, for now, I'll listen to Hange.

"Yes!"

"Well," I looked down at my feet. The slik slippers shines back at me. "He didn't look happy seeing me got out of the carriage..." I noted. 

I didn't miss the blank face he wore before I hugged him. It was like- he didn't miss me. But we're married for two years and had a kidm Hange said that we loved each other but after seeing his reaction before I hugged him, I'm starting to doubt.

"It's because Eren's so serious! We can't blame him though, he is the King!" Hange laughed as she guided to what I assumed- my room. "He must have a bad day with all the responsibility on his shoulders, and he tends to hide his feelings but truth is he is very happy to see you!"

"Yeah, you are right," I smiled. What Hange said really kept my head out of the cloud. Aside from the King and the riches around me, I wanted to meet someone. "Where is Rivalle?"

"Oh! The Prince might still be in his class," Hange supplied as we stopped in fornt of a tall door. Opening it, she let me inside first. "I'll bring him to you once his class is over!"

"Okay." I bit my lower lip, trying my best to conceal my excitement. 

We had a kid, my own baby! What does he looked like? Is he like me or his father? Or both? I can't wait to meet him.

"Make yourself at home!" Hange said and patiently stood on the side.

I stepped inside the room and I couldn't help but show my amazement. "Wow."

Never in my life I would see myself sleeping in such a spacious, luxurious bedroom. It had everything: an adjoining big bathroom, huge fancy closets, a vanity table with all the cosmetics, a cozy fireplace, even a small sitting area near the tall windows.

When I spotted the bed, I ran towards it and flopped on top of it.

"Oh god! I'm in heaven!" I purred as I curled up on the comfortable bed, soft sheets and be envelope by the scent of Eren. "Is this really real?"

"You can take a nap Levi. I'll ready some food and tea when you wake up." Hange offered, smiling like an idiot before she left, and closing the door behind her. 

We did establish that they should call me by my name if we were in privite, since I'm still shaken being called "Your Majesty" and stuff. It was just plain weird.

"Don't mind if I do." I forced myself out of comfy bed and opened every cabinet to find some fresh clothes. I had find some but they are not in my size and they held the scent of the King.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked out loud. In fact, the room smelt like Eren, even the clothes. Not of hint of my scent was lingering in the room. Maybe because I was away?

Shaking the thoughts away, I continued my search and finally found some robes that were for sleeping... I think.

Putting it on, I felt ridiculous because that it was bigger for me. Lifting the sleeves to my nose, I inhaled a lung full of Eren's scent. Maybe this 

A yawn slipped from my mouth and I decided to just fuck it, we are married, it was normal to borrow clothes. Right?

I didn't linger on thei topic further and decided to take off my clothes.

****

Eren's PoV

"Are you okay Your Majesty?" Jean carefully asked as he trailed behind me.

"I... I don't know." I replied, still in daze.

Everything happened so quickly my brain had a hard time processing it. My Queen, he... I couldn't explain it. Even all the guards and servants were confused and was too shock to move. Thankfully, Jean addressed me because I knew that I'll be frozen in shock until nightfall.

"Everyone." I cleared my throat. "You may resume to your post."

With that, all of the servants and guards slowly went back to their work. And the gossip started. I hated rumors and gossips, it was more stressful than the sessions held in court. I decided to return inside.

"Your Majesty, what was that?!" Jean exclaimed. I knew he still couldn't get over with the Queen's actions and honestly? So am I. So as everyone in the palace.

"Jean," I sighed. "I don't even know anymore."

"Our Queen must have been cursed by a witch!"

"Jean! Watch your mouth! I don't want another rumor to spread in this matter!" I hissed at him. 

"Oh, forgive me, Your Majesty." He bowed down dutifully.

I sighed again. "I want to rest a bit in my chambers, it felt like a long day."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

We went to my room without another word. As we walked down the halls, I could already hear some of the servants gossiping about the Queen's odd behavior. It was enough to ruin my day. Jean sensed my annoyance and scolded the servants for their endless chartering. Finally, we reached my chambers.

"Your Majesty." Jean opened the door for me and bowed for respect.

I expected to see the comforts of my room as it usually was but right there, in the middle of the room stood the Queen himself and in the process of taking off his clothes.

"Oh." Was all that slipped on the Omega's pink lips.

My body froze in place but this time my mind kept running as well as my eyes. Queen Levi stood with all of his glory, the left collar of robe fell off his shoulders, revealing more skin than expected.

Then the door was slammed on my face.

"Your Majesty!" Jean begged as he fell on his knees. "I have laid my eyes on the Queen! My king's rightful Omega! My life is in your hands!"

I shook my head my head in disbelief as I watched Jean held out his dagger to me. "Jean, stand up. We both didn't expect that."

"Thank you sire, but what is His Majesty Levi doing in your room?" Jean stood up as ordered and gestured at the door.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"You should ask him Your Highest!"

"What?! Why me?! We should ask Hange."

"But he's your mate, Sire!"

"No, even if we are mated, it is still inappropriate to enter a room while an Omega is still changing."

"Eren." Jean said flatly. And I knew that I'm fighting a loosing battle. 

Jean had been by my side before I was coronated as King and he was my best friend. I hardly treated him as my servant but he preferred to act like one even if I asked him not to be so formal all the time. 

"His Majesty Levi is your Queen and Omega. You must see to him."

"Jean..."

"Eren. That's your room." Jean pressed, putting more emphasis on the word 'your'.

I sighed in defeat. "Alright, but I'll wait for 5 minutes-"

The door creaked open and Levi's voice managed to slip through. "You can come in now."

I stared at Jean before sighing again, I entered the room and closed the door behind me. 

There I found Levi, the Queen of Sina, sitting on my bed and applying scented lotion on his arms. Once again, I was frozen in place, the scented lotion that Levi picked complements well with his natural scent, forcing my inner instincts out of my control. But pushed the my instincts away.

"I found these lotion in the vanity table. Smells good, right?" He smirked at me.

"What are you doing here in my room?" I asked, trying my best to rail my inner instincts at bay. That smirk on his pinks lips will be the death of me.

"Ummm... Relaxing after the trip?" He raised a brow at me, like I'm the odd one out.

"You should go to your room."

\----

Levi's PoV

"What?" I stared at Eren for a moment, making sure what I heard was correct. "Why?" I asked. Panic raising up in me at the thought that I shouldn't be where I am.

"Because this is not your room."

That was not clear to me. What did he mean that this was not my room? We are a mated pair, it's normal to stay in one room. But could it be Eren was upset with me?

"Are you mad because we extended an extra week in the hot springs?"

"N-No! That's not it!"

I smirked at his adorable reaction. Hange was right, he was very shy. 

I hummed as I finished applying the lotion before sliding off the bed and slowly walked towards the King. 

Eren seems to froze in place and I personally loved it. It allowed me more apportunity to tease him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and cock my head to the side, exposing my neck and my scent gland to him. I smirked when I saw how he eyed the flesh that was presented to him.

"Do you want me? My King?"

\-----

Edited 01/22/20


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of smut!

Eren's PoV

I could feel the heat spread on my face, forcing my eyes to open only shut them once more when the rays of the early morning blinded me.

Groaning, I turned away from the light but I wasn't able to take another nap with the uncomfortable feeling on my body. My skin felt sticky and the scent in the room was over powering to the point that it hurts my nose.

Blinking several times, I let my eyes adjust at the lighting and I discovered I was naked. I sat up with a jolt. The smell in the room made my head swirl. 

Sex. Lust. Rut.

"Good morning, Honey."

I snapped my head towards the voice. The Queen sat on one of the chairs near the window with his blue rode adorned with black embrodry. It was actually my robe but I couldn't deny he looked good on him. His delicate fingers run along on his long raven hair with his brows furrowed each time the strands got tangled on his fingertips. The sight was breathtaking, it was like he came out of a painting.

"Oh, I triggered your rut last week, sorry!" He winked and sticked his tongue out to me. "Didn't know that you miss me that much~"

I felt my blood run cold and my entire body froze. After Rivalle was born, I was able to control my inner instincts. I was better with it than anyone in the kingdom but Queen's display might have triggered my instincts and forcing my brain off .

"Oh god." I breathed out and let my head fell in my hands. Rubbing my face, I looked up and narrowed my eyes at the Queen.

What cause him to act this way? Is this some kind of game to him? Ever since we were wed, he hardly spoken to me. He didn't care about anyone even his own child. Now, what displayed in front of me was the exact opposite of the queen I once knew.

This might be trap? Like some wicked being of magic took over the Queen's place during his previous journey? But the bond and the mark that I left on his nape proved that this indeed the Queen himself. But why on earth was he acting so different?!

But.

"Wait," I spoke. "What day it is?" I asked, feeling the chills ran down my spine.

"Oh, it's Tuesday. I triggered your rut, so a week it is."

A week?! I've been in this room for a week?!

I jumped out of the bed and dashed towards the bathroom.

Fucking rut! It's been so long since I mated the Queen and it resulted to week long rut. My duties and resposibilities was on hold for a week! This may lead my kingdom in ruines!

"Wait-"

I didn't manage to hear what he had to say when I close the bathroom door. I had more important things to attend to and dwelling on my Queen was not one of it.

*****  
Levi's PoV

I flitched when the door slammed closed, and once again I was accompanied with silence. 

I couldn't help but wonder why the King was always surprised with my ways. Hange said that I tend to be flirty with the King, like it was routine but, why did the king- Eren was shock with my every move?

I didn't believe that he's THAT shy, plus, he was a monster in bed. Leaning back in my chair, I let my thoughts wonder. The During his rut, it felt so relieving, not just for me but to Eren as well. I could feel it clearly on the bond. It felt like it had been a year since we coupled. But we were wed and mated, isn't sex just a natural thing? 

Maybe it was just the seperation? Maybe. I nodded to myself. It was quite hard to grasped things, not everyone woke up one day and discovered that they were the Queen that was bonded with the King and had a child.

Filling my lungs with the fresh morning breeze, I calmed myself. "It's okay, you can do this. Hange is helping and Erwin is investigating the attack. I just have to go with this."

But.

What do I do? I'm the Queen and I had no idea regarding my duties. Hange didn't mentioned anything.

My thoughts were cut when the door from the bathroom opened. I quickly straighten up and pretended to be busy with my hair as the King came out and proceeded to change his clothes.

Suddenly the air hangs with awkwardness.

"Forgive me for taking advantage of you."

I blinked. "What?"

"My instincts got the best of me. I request that you shouldn't tempt... me... again."

I leaned out of my chair and squinted my eyes on him. Is he blushing?!

"I... I have to attend the court, my absence might have stir some trouble."

"Okay, but you should never apologize for what happened you know." I leaned back in my chair and chuckled. The way he said it was like we never done it before, duh, we had a kid.

He nodded to me and I watched him quickly dress up- like he was desperate to leave the room. 

It happened in seconds, Eren was already on the door, opening it.

"Wait!" Good thing this time, he actually stopped and slowly turned to look back at me.

"These past few days, it was really good," I smirked. "Don't ever oppologize for it."

I witnessed how the King's face turned red and steam came out of his ears. Seriously, he was acting like a virgin! And Hange said we've been together for two years!

"G-Good bye!" Then he slammed the door.

I took a deep breath, a smile managed to pulled on my lips. After a few moments, I felt a nap was calling me but I shook my head, hoping that it will go away. 

I attempted to stand up but I my legs gave out and I fell on the floor like a new born deer.

"Ow," I groaned. 

Then it registered to me again that my hips were sore as hell and my legs were shaking from a week long marathon of sex. Why did it feel like my body hadn't had sex in a long time?

Three knocks and two turns from the door knob meant that Hange was on the other side.

"Thank god, come in and help me!"

Hange quickly came in and locked the door behind her. She skipped her way and knelt next to me. "It looks like you had a fun week!"

"Can you tell that I can't feel my legs?" I raise da brow at her as I laid flat on the floor.

"This is very normal! It's because you guys had been separated for a three weeks!"

"But why does it feel like my body never had sex before?"

"Because you guys are mated! Your bodies does that on purpose!" She explained and I envied her energy. God, I want to get out of this floor. "How did you get here when you can't walk in the first place?"

"The bed was disgusting and my skin as well with all the sweat and shit. So I crawled my way to the bathroom, wash up, changed clothes and sat on the chair but as you can see, I used all my remaining energy for that." I could feel another drowsy spell hit me. Now, all I want was to get out of this floor and sleep on a clean bed.

"Okay, I'll clean the bed for you. Just wait a sec."

I hummed as I tried to at least sat up. Cringing when the pain on my hips exploded with the small movements.

Thankfully, Hange was quick and bed was ready with fresh sheets and new pillows. With my arm over her shoulder and her arm supporting my waist, we limped our way back to the bed.

Finally, tucked in and clean. I guess, I deserved a nap.

"I'll be back with breakfast and you'll be able to meet Rivalle this afternoon!"

"That sounds great." That pulled up a tired smile on my lips. 

I'm meeting my son, hopefully my legs would start to work. Maybe we could walk in the gardens, Hange did mentioned that he loved the garden.

I couldn't wait to meet him. And please god, I hope he likes me. Oh, shit, what happens if he noticed something was off?

"Hange?" I asked before she left the room.

"Yes?"

"How do I treat my son?"

Hange gave me a sad smile. "You treat him with love and care. You would do everything in your power to show how beautiful he is and how much you love him with all your heart."

I blinked at her but then nodded as she left. 

What was that sad smile just now?

\---  
Edited 01/23/21


	4. Chapter 4

Levi's PoV

It was snowing, but I knew that spring would finally roll in. It was a new year and I always prayed that things will be better for us.

Yet, the underground was never different. Everyone was surviving. It was our only choice.

"Big bro!"

I turned towards her voice, smiling as I did. Yet, the smile didn't last. Instead of seeing Isabelle smiling with Farlan on her side, I saw men behind them with swords aimed on their throats.

"No!" I tried to help them, I really did. I didn't even know these people, they just came in and forced me to come with them. When I refuse, they will take my friends in hostage.

"Do everything I said, or I'll kill them."

"No!" I screamed, sitting up on my bed, feeling my heart pounding on my chest. I whizzed for breath and my hand clutched at my chest, right at my beating heart.

What the fuck was that?! It looked like a dream but it felt real. Like I was there, I saw everyting, I felt everything, I could smell everything. I could hear Isabelle's scream ringing in my ears. If this was a dream, why did it keep hunting me even after I woke up?

Automatically, both of my hands covered my ears. And then after a minute, it was gone. Like nothing happened.

Three knocks and two turns from the door knob. I quickly composed myself before calling Hange in. "Come in..."

"Good Morning!" Hange came inside with a tray of breakfast on her hands, and that was enough to make me forget my dream. "Breakfast in bed! Served best, for our queen!"

"This is - Hange, is this what I really eat everyday?" I asked in awe as Hange placed the tray in front of me. Fresh baked bread with cheese and jam, then a huge blue berry pancake. There was also a salad bowl and an orange juice. All my worries were easily thrown away.

"Of course! You are the Queen of Sina! You only deserved the best!"

The thought made me smile but then, I recalled my life in the underground. I hated the royal family or anyone who were rich but now, I'm one of them. I frowned at my food. Do I really deserve this?

Hange clapped her hands, grabbing my attention. "I was planning on explaining things to you afterwards but since the King kept you busy for a week, I think we have to do this late." Hange shrugged as she pulled the board in front of the bed, showing each important topic that we needed to discuss.

"No regrets." I smirked, taking a big bite on the bread with cheese and jam. I moaned as the rich flavors that touched my tongue. 

Fuck, this is the life!

But now that I thought of it, maybe I could help the people who lived in the underground? Maybe I have plans and duties already? Well, that sounded quite exciting.

"Okay, let's start off with the kingdom of Sina," Hange started, pointing the map with her meter stick.

"Boring." I said flatly before I took a huge gulp on my orange juice. 

What better way to go with the meal with blueberry pancakes? It really felt like living a dream. 

During my time in the underground, only a few merchants would sell fruits and it would take a lot of effort to steal them. Those merchants would go through lengths to protect their precious goods. If only I had Isabelle and Farlan to share this with, that would be fantastic.

Though, I didn't need to know about Sina anymore. I lived in the streets of it and knew more routes than anyone else.

"Levi!" She warned. "You have to know these things! Okay, question! What is the King's race?"

"Race?" I raised a brow at her. "The King had a race?"

"Titan. Eren is pure Titan."

"Oh, no wonder he was a beast in bed." I cound't help but smirk.

"Levi! Concentrate!" Hange stumped her foot in frustration.

"I am, I knew Titans. They are superior a race, most of their offspring were Alphas, rarely Omegas. They had the ability to turn into giants that were ideal for wars, their magic was also powerful. It helped their transformation and healing." 

All I knew that the late kings were Titans, it wa much better that way. A King who was always in top shape and heals easily was ideal for the thrown, than a sick King who could lead doom to the kingdom.

"Good! And what is your race?" Hange cheered before pointing the meter stick to me.

"I have a race?"

"Well duh! You're the Queen for a reason!"

"Ah, human?"

"Wrong!" Hange announced, slapping the meter stick on the end of the bed. "You're fairy!"

"What?" I almost dropped my spoon. "When? How? For all my life, I thought I was human but a fairy?"

"Yes, that's the reason why you are very suitable for the thrown. You're a pure fairy, Levi. Notice why you are so quick and agile? That's one of the specialties of a fairy."

"Where is my fucking wings then?" fairies do have wings right? Can I fly as well?

"Your wings will appear if you concentrate enough and muster all the magic that you had. Though it is not for flying since your wings are huge and heavy with all the beads and gold accents."

"You've seen my wings then?"

"Of course! It was so beautiful!" Hange squealed. "You had them out during your wedding day until the end of the ceremony! It was huge, acting like a cape behind you back!"

"Then what is the use of them if I can't use them to fly?"

"Their purpose is to attract your mate!"

"That's it?"

"Well, yeah. Finding the right mate can benifit the offsprings. Rivalle's the perfect example, the young prince carried a Titan's and a Fairies blood line since you and Eren are pure blood. The prince's life span is much longer and he developed quicker than normal kids-"

"Wait, how old is he?" My mind immediately calculated the years. Eren and I were married for two years, that means thatnI had conceived Rivalle on our wedding night, then...

"Only a year old but don't worry! He is very advanced compared to other kids! He looked and acted like a 5 year old!"

"And he's in school?" I asked, feeling my blood starting to boil.

"Well, yes. He is the crown prince-"

"That's not a fucking excuse!" I slammed my fist on the tray, causing the contents to quake. "His still a baby! How can he be in school?!"

"Ummm, Levi. He's a hybrid race, his age does not justify his mental and physical state." Hange held up both hands and backed away from me.

"Does he had a schedule for everyday?"

"Well, yes-"

"Give it to me." I demanded.

"Ahhh... I'll see to it." Hange quickly went to get it.

After a few minutes, the schedule was in my hands and I had the urge to rip it apart. 

This was so unfair! How come my son only had one break on his every classes and chores?!

He's only a baby, even if he was way advantance than most kids he still needed to experience playing, climbing tress, and not worrying about fucking war tactics!

"Who made this schedule?" I asked, my hand started shaking, ready to punch whoever made my little boy do all of these things everyday.

"Ahhh, the K-King," Hange hesitated. "But! Rivalle agreed to it!"

"Of course he'll fucking agree! He's still a baby!" I shouted. "Fuck the King! Bring Rivalle to me!"

"Oh, about that," Hange nervously laughed. "We shouldn't disturb the Prince while he is in class-"

"I don't care! Just bring him to me!" I boomed and immediately Hange dashed out of the room.

Leaning back on my pillows, I asked myself to why I even allowed such things to happened to my son before.

As the clock ticks, my patience was running thin. If they refused to let go of my son, I'll never hesitate to rip them all in to pieces-

"Your Majesty! I present to you, the crown Prince!" Hange announced from the moment she opened the door.

My eyes went wide and my heart stopped as a very small boy entered the room. Head up proud but his beautiful mismatched eyes were glued on the floor, his left eye was green with a swirl of gold while the other was in cobalt blue like mine. His hair was jet black and his skin was as white as the snow. 

He dipped on a bow. "Mother."

I almost cried. This is my boy, my baby. Instead, I smiled and opened my arms. "Come here baby."

He looked up to Hange, uncertain. When he saw my servant just smiled and nodded at him, he slowly made his way to me. When he was in arms lenght, I noticed that he was shaking.

"Oh, baby," I crooned as I scooped him until he was sitting on my lap in bed. I felt him tensed on my touch and he seem confused with my actions. Sighing, I ran my fingertips on his raven hair. "Don't worry, no one will hurt you when I'm here." I reassured.

He's so small and frail looking, I could feel the guilt hitting me hard now that I had him in my arms. Why did I let him go through such a schedule? Why am I not feeding him well? 

What is wrong with me before I lose my memory?

I kept running my hand on his hair until I felt him lean all his weight on me. Finally, he relaxed. "You woke up early today?"

"Hmmm." He let out a sound that I could only name 'adorable'. God, I wanted to squeeze him.

"Starting from now on," I lean down and kissed his cheek. I could sense his confusion but he remained relax. "No more classes and schedules, only until you are older. For now just sleep." 

With my free hand, I worked on removing his adorable shoes and loosen his clothes.

He looked up at me with those beautiful mismatched eyes and I couldn't help but smile.

I kept running hand on his hair until he was fast asleep.

"Hange," I called before she left the room.

"Yes?" She smiled at me.

"Whoever tries to hurt my baby, I swear I'll rip their heads off of their necks. That is my word."

Hange's smile only grew wider. "Excellent, Your Majesty!"

****

Eren's PoV

"The crown Prince is missing!" Jean announced and I was out of my office in a split second with Jean trailing behind me.

"How did that happened?!" I demanded, anger boiled in my blood.

"My King, the Prince was on his way to his next class but he didn't show up! I tried looking for him with his teachers but we weren't able to find him!" Jean supplied, his panic was evident on his voice.

"Close the palace, nobody will be able to come in or out, search every corner, turn the place upside down if you must!" I boomed at all the soldiers and servants. I gritted my teeth in rage. 

If anyone dares to hurt Rivalle, I'll make sure to rip their heads out of their necks!

\----

edited 01/23/21


	5. Chapter 5

Levi's PoV

I looked up at the window from my bed. People kept going around the castle, sometimes I heard shouts, like they are looking for someone.

When the servants outside the door started shouting, I covered my baby's ears. "Fuck those idiots, can't they see my baby is sleeping?!" I hissed when loud thundering footsteps managed to sip under the door.

When the sounds faded, I looked down at my baby. Smiling as I ran my hand over his hair. Rivalle looked so peaceful, like an angel.

I never thought that I'll have kids. Back in the underground, I hatef kids. They were filthy and uncontrollable little devils but seeing and holding Rivalle, I could feel that I would do everything for him. If he wanted to play in the sand or in the dirt, I'll be happy to play with him.

Also, I'll kill the King for setting him up on such a schedule. How dare he! It's okay to set expectations but not in such in young age.

Looking down at the letter that Erwin sent me. He informed me that there was still no trace of the bandits that attacked us and he was asking permission return the to palace.

"Hmmm."

The angel in my arms stir, until sleepy mismatched eyes looked up at me.

"Good morning baby," I smiled down at him, adjusting my hold until he was sitting on my lap. "Are you thristy? Do you need water? Juice?"

I coudn't help but fuss over him. Gently rubbing his face clean, raking my hands on his hair to ease the bedhead and fixing his little clothes.

"Ummm, no thank you..." He shook his head.

"How about food? Are you hungry? Would you like to eat some cake?" I saw him perked at the simple mentioned of cake. "Cake it is."

****

Eren's PoV

I gritted my teeth when my servants came back to me empty handed. Jean forced me back to my office, saying that he'll handle the situation himself. Eren wanted to look for his son but after a week long away from his paperwork, the stack of paperwork turned into a tower.

"Your Majesty, give us more time. I promise that I'll do everything in my power to find the crown Prince!" The guards bowed down before me.

I slammed my fist on the table. The ink bottle tipped spilled at the papers before me but I couldn't careless. "Then don't stop until you find him!"

They dashed out of the room and continued their search. It had been an hour since Rivalle went missing, and I'm getting worried every minute. 

It's okay if I was the one who was kidnapped or worst assinated, I could live with that but Rivalle. I'll kill anyone!

Looking down at the mess in front of me, I decided to look for him instead. 

Damn the paperwork, I have to find my son. 

I went back to his room, looking under the bed or in the cabinets thinking that he might be hiding but when I deemed that the room was empty, I moved to the corridors. That's when I saw Hange carrying a tray of snacks.

"Hange!"

The servant turned to me with a smile. "Your Highness! Good day!"

"Hange, have you seen the crown Prince?"

"Oh, yes. He's with the Queen!"

"What?! All this time?!" I exclaimed. "The Prince's supposed to be in his class!"

"Yes, but My Queen wanted to spend time with him."

"Since when he wanted to spend time with his son?" I asked flatly as I followed Hange to the Queen's quaters, which was my room. So, he's not planning on going back to his room? What is wrong with him?

"Well, he spend a week with you, what do you think?" Hange winked at me with a smirk and I could feel my face heat up at the memory of the past week. 

The scent of sex, lust, and feeling of intense pleasure. His smooth skin, his aroused scent, those sinful noises he made. And after two years of our marriage, I could feel the spark of something-

I shook those thoughts away. I didn't want to think of these things or anything about to do with the Queen's sudden change of heart. I had a lot of pending work due to my rut. I wanted to get to the point with this after my workload was manageable and start investigating the Queen. 

I stared at Hange's back as we walk, thinking that maybe she knew something and refused to say it out loud. It was a grave sin to lie to the King but knowing Hange, she would never lied to me, in fact, she became my eye when she first served the Queen. Telling me everything there's to know. 

I trusted her on this but if she won't approached me with this matter afterwards, I had no choice but to make her talk. Even if I had to use force.

When I reached my chambers, I pushed the doors opened. And I froze, my eyes cound' t believe what I had witness.

Rivalle was sitting side-by-side on the small sitting area with the Queen. And the little Prince opened his mouth as his mother fed him some cake. 

When the Prince saw me, he got off of his chair and bow down. "Father."

Levi looked back at me before turning back to Rivalle. "Baby, you don't need to do that." He said as he hoisted the Prince back to his chair.

"Rivalle, stay here with Hange while I talk to your mother." I ordered and nodded to Hange. "And Hange, kindly tell Jean to stop the search, the crown Prince is found and safe."

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

"Okay, stay here baby." Levi patted the boy's head before standing up and following me.

I lead him to an empty room and locked the door behind us. I was about to give Levi a piece of my mind when he spoke first.

"How dare you put my baby on such schedule!" He pointed an accusing finger at me. "He's just a baby and you expect him to wake up at 6am?! Are you crazy?!"

I blinked at him. What was he mad about? I couldn't help but sigh. "Rivalle is an extraordinary child, as crown Prince, it's his duty to follow the schedule for his future." I supplied. 

Rivalle's schedule was much in better thanwhat my father prepared for me when I was young. But I didn't blame the old man, because now, I had no problem running the country with all the lessons he forced in my head back then.

"But still! He is still a baby! He deserves to play and not care of the world!" He shouted at me.

"When do you care?" I hissed at him. 

I'm starting to grew suspicious at his sudden change. Back then, the Queen didn't give even a second glance at his son or to me. His attitude now was suspicious but I couldn't seem to point it out. He's not an imposter for sure, maybe he drunk something or maybe something happened to him during his trip on the hot springs?

"I care because he's my precious baby!" I could see how his fist started to shake in anger. "Starting for now on, no more classes! If you force Rivaille to go to class, I'll take him away and punch you in the gut if you stop me!"

I blinked at him as he demonstrate how he would do it. His movements were precise like he had been throwing punches in his whole life. 

He knew combat? It was then I realized that I knew nothing about my Queen, my Omega.

It seems liked my silence angered him more because he glared at me.

"You're an idiot!" He poked his index finger on my chest. "You are not getting any of me tonight!" Then he stump his way out of the room.

His last words made me thinking though. "Does that mean, I'm allowed to touch him?" I sighed and rubbed my face. "Not anymore I guess."

It was then I recalled how good he felt. It was the first time Levi came to me with his own will that my instincts didn't want to miss the chance to finally get my hands on him once again after two years without sex.

I tensed as I felt my body respond at the simple memory of Levi in his naked glory presented to me in my bed. His body bend in the most delicious way as we became one. The sinful moans that escaped his luscious lips and the way he called me his Alpha.

"Shit, I have to apologized."

\----

Edited 01/23/21


	6. Chapter 6

Levi's PoV

"Well?" I asked. I sat at the edge of our bed, leg over the other as I glared at Eren.

He stood there like an idiot, his green eyes were glued on the floor, never dared to looked up at me.

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

I cound't help but sigh as well. "Kneel and say it again." I smirked. Surely the King won't kneel without a battle-

Without second thought, I found Eren, the King of Sina, kneeling in front of him like an obedient dog. I could almost imagine his dog ears pressed against his head and his tail laying limp on his side.

"I'm sorry."

My breath hitched as I stared at those huge puppy dog eyes that he was giving me. 

Why do I feel like I lost the battle?

"Okay, I forgive you. Just promise to let Rivalle go with his schedules."

"About that," Eren stood up and sat next me. His arms wrapped around my waist and he hoist me up until I'm sitting on his lap. "Rivalle asked to me keep his history class, he said he really enjoyed history and he wants to learn more, specifically magic."

"Well, that's-" I gasped when Eren buried his nose on my neck, indulging himself at oils in my scent gland. "If he really wanted it, he can, but only for an hour or two in a day."

"I'm glad you agreed." The King l whispered on my ear. "And my queen, why the sudden change of heart?"

I yelped, feeling Eren's arms around me tightenned until it felt a bit painful. But despite the sudden change of his aura, I remained calm. "What are you talking about?"

"You never allowed me to touch you. Why the change of heart?"

My mind worked overdrive to provide a reason. No wonder Eren was very eager today. When I wasn't able to reply, I could feel his arms tighten once again. "E-Eren! Stop! You are hurting me!"

"Really, now?"

It sounded as a threat, I could feel the Alpha behind me was ready to bite my head off. His scent started to grew heavy, forcing me into submission. 

What did I actually did before? Did I really hold back the sex that long?

But none of those questions were able to leave my lips, instead, I could only manage to let out an Omegan cry. 

I could feel Eren tensed once my cry reached his ears. His hold finally loosen round me and I took the apportunity to jump out of his lap and slapped him on his face. Hard.

"Snap out of it!" I shouted at him. Since I had no idea of what I had done when I was crown as Queen two years ago, I had to lay low. 

Hange didn't mentioned anything except that I loved the King and my child but seeing Eren's reaction now, I'm starting to doubt if I was a good husband.

"Look, whatever I done in the past is that past now, why can't we just forget it and move to the future instead?" I suggested sheeply.

Eren just chuckled at what I said. "Just forget of the past? Levi what happened to you?" He stood up and towered over me.

"Well, people change I guess," I shrugged. Praying that Eren would let go of his suspiciousion. 

But then I realized, why am I lying? Wasn't it much better to tell the King what happened to me? Maybe he could help me?

Erwin came back with nothing regarding the bandits that attacked us and on top of that, what was the connection with those bandits to me? Hange said that I recognized them-

"Hmmm," Eren hummed, pulling me from my thoughts. "If that's the case, then let's sleep. I'm too tried to dwell with this."

Eren walked passed me and proceed to the adjoining bathroom, closing the door behind him.

I sighed. I have to admit I was a bit scared back then. Maybe things will get easier if I just told him that I had lost my memory from when I was crowned as Queen? But then maybe Hange and Erwin knew better and that I should consult them before telling Eren?

I laid back on our bed, dismissing all thoughts and forced myself to sleep.

It didn't took 5 minutes when I could feel Eren joined me in bed and felt his hands on my body again.

"I'm sorry, I scared you back there." He whispered on my ear as he pressed his body to mine.

"You did scared me," I pouted, stopping the urge to rip his arms off my body. 

It was a weird sensation, it felt like my body wanted-no, needed to have his hands on me. Like there was a strong urge to be connected once again to my Alpha. It was quite understandable because Eren mentioned that I hold off the sex for a year or so. And I had no memory of why I did so.

"I'm just worried, you were acting differently when you came back from your trip."

"It seems like the years past so quickly, I have forgotten everything." I reasoned as I turn to face him. "What exactly did I did to you?"

Eren stared at me for a moment before sighing. "You hated me for a reason that I couldn't point out."

"Maybe you did something stupid that you are not aware of?" I forced a smile.

"I'm not sure, you never told me. You are so secretive. I can't simply read your mind." He smiled at me, pulling me close until our bodies pressed flush.

"It could be that you suck in bed back then," I teased. But seeing how shock Eren was with my statement, I couldn't hold my laughter.

"Really?"

"Hahaha! I'm just teasing! But, maybe?" I teased him further.

"Queen Levi, you are vicious and cruel as ever." He purred my name, making me shiver involuntarily. "How about I'll change your mind now?"

****

Eren's PoV

I brushed my fingers on my Queen's raven hair. It was already midnight and I couldn't seem to fall alseep, my mind kept repeating on our conversation earlier. I noticed that Levi couldn't remember the things he did to me, to his son, to everyone.

My father always warned me to watch over my Queen for he could either be my death or my salvation.

I thought at first that Levi would be the death of me. He hated me and didn't want to do anything with me or to everyone. 

It's not new to hear that Kings were killed by their Queen to got a hold of the power of the crown. 

That's what I thought Levi was planning before and he was just waiting for the right moment. But now, my Queen came home and he was never the same as he was before. He always smiles, he wanted to spend time with me and his son, not to mention he was nice to everyone which cause a huge shock to every person in the palace.

At first I thought that Levi was only acting. Maybe this was his way to get close to me and only kill me but after our conversation, he didn't seem like lying. He sounded sincere, that he had no idea what he had done before.

Could it be they had an accident on their trip and lost his memory?

I sat up and stared down at my sleeping mate. I pushed away his bangs, trying to feel any scares on his head. There was one.

It seems like all the pieces are coming together. Hange and Erwin, no- it had to be Hange's idea. 

I knew that beta meant well but what she did cpuld be a crime of treason for keeping this from me.

However.

Levi was much happier, caring and laid back compared to before. That attitude couldn't be built in a week that means, this was Levi's true character before we were wed. 

What caused the sudden cruel and rutherless side of him to emerge during our two years of marraige?

Could it be that he liked someone?

I almost growled at the thought. But in the end I sighed, knowing that all my questions will be answered tomorrow when Levi's awake.

Also, I should keep this to myself and see how much Hange or Erwin influence Levi's character. This time, I'll finally get to know my Queen.

\---

edited 01/23/21


	7. Chapter 7

Eren's PoV

"Father?" Rivalle called out quietly as he opened the door of my office.

Immediately, I set aside all the work in front of me and gave him all my attention to my son. "Yes?"

Rivalle approached me with slow steps. He looked cute in his casual clothes. A simple yellow dress shirt, blue shorts and straw hat on top of his raven hair. I figured that Levi must have dressed him up for the day. Usually Rivalle will settled on a simple shirt and slacks, I could see now how much Levi started fuss over his son.

His mistmatched eyes were always focused and observant, taking all the little details around him. He tend to stare at people a lot and other people felt uncomfortable with it but since he was the Prince, everyone let him be.

That's what I liked about him, in his early age, he learned how to asses people and trusted those who were true and loyal.

But today, Rivalle's eyes zoned at me for a good minute.

"Is there anything you need?" I turned my chair towards him so I could face him properly.

"Mother," he started. "He was acting differently."

Of course, he'll noticed. I gave him a small smile and patted his head. He really looked like Levi, the only thing he got from me was his left eye and his built. He may looked frail for now but his height was exceptional.

"He went to the treasury and he was looking at his crown."

"Really?" 

Levi did asked me this morning about the whereabouts of the crowns. He reasoned that he want to check it out.

"He fingers ghost on the diamonds on the crown and his eyes lighten up at the sight." Rivalle elaborated.

"Hmmm," I hummed, not sure on what to say.

"His actions was similar to a thief who finally had his hands on his precious treasure."

"What?" I gaped. Yes, Rivalle's an excellent observer but I didn't expect that he will fall to that conclusion.

"I heard from Hange that mother was once a thug on the underground, and he steal for a living."

"That is true." I agreed. 

Levi's past was not a mystery to everyone. He was a thief on the underground, until his relative track him down and turned him into a perfect royalty with proper etiquette and grace. Now, that I think about it-

"Mother was mean in the first place?" Rivalle asked. "Why is he being kind now?"

I paused, not sure what to say again. This made me question Levi's sudden character change. It could be that what my Queen was showing now was his true nature or it was the one Hange made him beileve that it was his true nature. 

There's a lot of question regrading the Queen and I knew that Hange can answered them all. Unfortunately, that Beta kept avoiding me. She certainly knew what's going on.

"Well, our questions will be answered if we ask Mother or if we get to know him." I said instead, I didn't want my son to spend all his time wondering about this.

"I'll host a tea party."

"That's nice, I'll tell Jean to help you out prepare it." I returned to my work. 

I almost forgot that Rivalle had no classes and chores as Levi requested. Therefore, he could do whatever he wanted from now on.

"Thank you, you are invited father," Rivalle placed a hand on my thigh, pulling my attention away from the paperwork in front of me. "And Mother too."

"Okay, I'll surely attend." I smiled but Rivalle signaled me to lean on his level, so I did.

"We'll investigate Mother together. Prepare your questions." He whispered at me.

I couldn't help but smile.

****

Levi's PoV

I've never thought that all my years of existence that I'll be able to touch and hold the crown of the Queen of Sina.

I remembered the times when I used to cutout cardbroad boxes and turned it into a crown for Isabelle, Farlan and for myself when we were little. 

When things were simple and we have nothing to worry in the world as long as we all have our cardboard crowns on our heads.

I traced each gem, each diamond with my finger. Indulging myself at the feeling of riches beyond my wildest dream. 

This crown. It is mine.

I wondered what Isabelle and Farlan will say. They will probably thought its too heavy-looking and said that cardboard crowns were much better.

I couldn't help but agree. Now that I had the crown in my hands, I realized that its nothing but a piece of heavy junk.

"It is heavy," I confirmed as I tested its weight. "Can I really wear this?"

Looking up at the fully body mirrors that surround the crown's case. I placed on the crown on my head and stared at my reflection.

I blinked, I almost asked myself 'who is this person staring back at me?'

I could feel my heart grew heavy. The that was person staring back at me was a beautiful Omega, with snow-white skin and long raven hair, he wore a robe with the best fabrics in the lands, and a crown on his head.

This is not right.

I took off the crown and stared at my reflections on the gems. I felt like all this time, I'm wearing a mask and building up walls. 

Maybe that's why my son was not close to me? Maybe that's why my King was not fond of me? Maybe that's why everyone was so afraid of me?

I returned the crown in its rightful place and left the treasury while asking myself, over and over again.

"Levi, what exactly happened to you?"

I asked myself for the 20th time. No matter how much I forced myself to remember the days when my relatives took me, I couldn't recall even a single grain of memory.

I returned back to our room, only to see myself again in another mirror. The more I looked at myself, the more I felt like that I'm staring at a complete stranger. "What happened to you?"

No matter how much I ask my reflection, I got no answer. Running my hand on my hair, I felt like it took more than years to grew it this long. I looked down at my robe, suddenly I felt out of place with my own clothes.

Looking back at the mirror again. I had the urge to ask myself again and again, but I gritted my teeth and decided to just fuck it. 

I knew deep inside that no matter how much I looked for the reason to why I ended up like this, I knew the answer straight away.

This is not me.

I opened every drawer until I found a pair of scissors and a dagger. I cut my hair to my usual clean undercut.

I stripped my beautiful rode off of me and find myself a simple white dress-shirt and some pants.

I changed my slip-on shoes into boots.

I removed the minimal make-up that Hange applied first thing in the morning.

And finally, I cut off some of the white fabric from my robe and tied it on my collar to act as a cravat.

I stared back at myself in the mirror. Taking a deep breath, feeling the heaviness that was weighing on my heart disappread. Now, I can finally breath.

"Queen Levi?" Hange knocked before coming in. "The crown Prince invited you to a tea party-"

Hange froze once she saw me, then she blinked and gaped at the mess in the room. For the first time, I didn't mind the mess, in fact, I'm proud of it.

"Levi, what happened to you?" She asked, eyes wide.

I just shrugged and smiled. "I guess, I finally found myself."

\----

edited 01/23/21


	8. Chapter 8

Eren's PoV

I admired the view of the gardens as always. It was the only place my mom spend a lot of time with. Even when she was Queen, she was on her hands and knees pulling weeds, digging up the soil and planting flowers. She carried pails of water for water them until they all bloom and showed off their beauty and unqiuness. 

My mom did all of that without the help of any servants and she did it everyday. I salute her.

Now, I'm back here again with my son for his tea party. I couldn't remember the time when I got out of my office and relaxed like this. Drinking tea, eating cake and talking to my son.

"Mother is late," Rivialle mumbled.

I looked back at the castle's backdoor where Jean was standing and looking out for the Queen. He shook his head at me.

"Maybe he took a bath or something-"

"I'M HERE!"

I froze as I watched my Queen ran towards us. If I didn't know better, I could have call the guards and arrest this person but those eyes, those beautiful cobalt blue eyes and that smile. I knew it was my Queen. Levi. 

His hair was cut short in an undercut that was common in the military, he alsp parted it differently, this time it was in the right side. His simple dress-shirt and blacks slacks showed elegance, simplicity and curves of his figure. But the only thing that managed to catch my attention and made my heart skipped a beat was his smile. It'l was so genuine and beautiful. It was enough to take my breath away.

"I'm sorry, I'm late baby." He sat on his chair and lean down to place a kiss on our son's cheek. "So, what did I miss?"

It was then I realized that my jaw was hanging and the fact that my son's eyes were no longer on his mother but to me.

"Father really loves your new look Mother." Rivialle blurted out all the sudden.

"What-I-" I stuttered, feeling a blush creep on my cheeks.

"Really?" Levi tucked a strand of raven hair behind his ear. "I decided to cut it, it was getting hotter now because summer is coming."

"Summer!" Rivialle perked up.

"Yes, we can go to the beach."

For the first time, I saw my son smile and his eyes grew wide when he heard the word 'beach'. "Can we Father?" Rivialle asked.

"Well, I- You see-" It was then I realized that my son had never spend a summer vacation like most kids did because of the schedule I put up for him. I could feel pain stabbing on my chest as guilt raised in.

"Of course we can, right Eren?" Levi turned towards me.

I stared at my family. For some reason, the word 'my family' seems so foreign to me but... seeing my Queen changed so much in such a small span of time influenced my son. 

Rivalle's a very special boy, he was obedient, he aced his class and did chores diligently but I didn't recalled that he once smile during those times. Rivialle always looked so serious and formal that I almost treated him like an adult.

"Please, Father," Rivalled begged at me, his eyes were wide showing off the beaty of his mismatched eye color.

Levi was right, he's still a baby. And I almost forgot about that. What happened to me before? Why did I put up this child- my own flesh and blood to such a schedule? What was I thinking? I am literally turning like my father.

"Umm, it's okay if you won't allow it Father." Rivialle cleared his throat and sat back on his chair, back straight and chin up. And then he wore his usual serious expression.

I almost wanted punch myself, right there and now. What have I done to my baby?

"Pfft! It's fine Rivalle. If Eren doesn't want to go to the beach, we'll go then. Let's leave Father," Levi glared at me but the smirk on his lips said otherwise.

Just then, Rivaille's serious mask was off. He looked up to his mother with hopeful eyes. "Really?"

"Wait- I want to come!" I exclaimed.

"Really now?" Levi raised a brow at me. "What took you so long to reply?"

"I-I was just thinking which beach we should visit!" I countered.

"Are we really going to the beach this summer?" Rivalle whispered shyly.

"Yes," Levi and I both said in unison.

"Really? Then... I'm so excited!" Rivialle cheered happily.

It was then again that I realized that this was the first time I saw Rivalle so happy. Also the first time that all of us talked like we didn't care of the world. It was then, I felt like we are a real family.

I smiled at my son. His eyes shines with excitement and joy. The smile never left his lips, he's still a baby. Levi was right.

I stared at Levi as he listed down all the things we could do in beach, making the child more excited than ever. 

Levi changed but it was not only him who changed for the better.

\----

Levi's PoV

I swang the sword with all my might, cutting the starw dummy in half. It felt like ages since a held a sword or a dagger, though I prefered dual blades but just having a weapon on my hands once again felt so right.

I panted, feeling the adrenaline rush left my system. Ever since I step in the palace, I knew something was missing. I was never a Queen, never delicate and fragile. I'm always a soldier on my own way, protecting my friends even if it cost me too much.

I looked down at the fallen dummy with a smile. At least my skills were still on top shape after all these years.

A series of claps echoed through the indoor training hall, causing me flitched and aimed the sword at the source. 

I asked Hange to clear this place and made sure no one will come inside. I wanted to train alone because I didn't want to start rumors saying that I'm training to kill my husband.

But who the hell did Hange let in?

"That was excellent. Never knew you are such a great fighter."

That voice. Well, of course. I lowered my sword and smirked at the new comer. "Care to be my sparing partner? Eren?"

"Don't mind if I do." He smirked at me as he took off his coat and get his own sword.

"So? Have you thought of which beach are we visiting this summer?" I asked.

"Shingansina had white sands and blue waters." Eren eyed me from head to toe. 

Maybe he was still getting used to my new look?

"That sounds perfect." I smirked as I dashed towards him while he was still distracted.

His sword blocked mine just in time. Giving me a smug smile.

Well, shit.

****

Rivaille's PoV

I skipped down the halls, still excited at the idea that I'm going to the beach with my family together this summer. 

This feels like a dream!

Mother changed which was weird and suspicious, Father noticed it too. But I wished Mother would be like this forever. 

Also Father changed too, usually he would scold me for not doing my best during class now, he agreed to let me off my schedule.

"This is the best day!" I cheered. 

No class, no chores, no more stand up straight and chin up stuff. We are going to the beach, for the first time!

When my voiced echoed on the empty halls, I covered my mouth and giggled. I jumped on my spot before dashing to the halls. I love running ever since but Father was so against it, maybe he could let me run now that he and Mother changed?

I stopped on my tracks when I felt a sudden craving for some tea and cake. 

Maybe I'll invite Mother to eat with me. I just discovered that he loved Earl Gray tea and strawberry cake.

I skipped my way to the halls until I spotted Hange, who seemed to be guarding the training hall.

"Hange? Where is Mother?" I asked, eyeing Hange- her eyes, her expression, her body language. 

She's hiding something.

"Oh, he is currently busy sparing with your Father." She snickered.

"Mother can fight?"

"See for yourself." Hange opened the door for me and I went inside. The sounds of blades clashing filled the room and there I saw my parents fighting like soldiers.

"Is that all you got?" My Mother laughed but I could see that he's had trouble keeping up with my Father.

"I'm just taking it easy on you." My Father countered, sending my Mother's sword flying.

"RIVAILLE!"

I gasped as I saw my Mother's sword was in the air for a second and it was landing right where I'm standing. I clicked my fingers and effortlessly teleported in front of them.

"Rivalle!" My Mother's arms are instantly around me and pulled me close. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? How did you do that?!"

I was about to open my mouth when I noticed my Father glaring down at me. "Umm, opps?"

"What?"

"He learned a few magic spells in class." My Father explained.

"You used magic?" My mother held both of my hands and looked at me, impressed.

I smiled. I expected that he would go against it. "Yes! I did! I mastered it for a week!"

"That was amazing!" Mother hugged me tightly and I hugged him back. Loving the feeling of my Mother's arms around me and smelling his calming scent.

"But only use it if necessary." Father patted my head. Usually my Father will scold me for using magic, but this time... he...

"This is the best day!" I cheered.

\---

edited 01/23/21


	9. Chapter 9

Rivaille's PoV

It was so early that I didn't noticed it. The halls were still empty despite the that servants went on their duties. They seem to avoided these hallways, they used the other wing instead. But as I walked, I saw a few servants who casually walking around. They all looked relax compared to before. 

"Oh, yes." I just realized that before Mother used this hallway very often and that's why the servants had been avoiding this but now that Mother had changed, the servants started using it.

"Good morning, my Prince." A servant in her forties greeted me when we crossed path.

"Is Mother is still in his room?" I asked. 

"Apparently the Queen had been staying on the King's quarters."

"Does this mean I'm going to be a big brother!?" I gasped. 

Since when did Mother sleep in the same room as Father? As far as I could remember, Mother had his own room and for some reason, Father and I were not allowed inside. 

It confused me at first, I thought parents sleep together but Father explained to me that it was Mother's choice and we had to respect him. 

"M-My Prince! I'm sorry but we are not allowed to meddle with the King's and Queen's p-private affair!" The servant stuttered, her face was bright red.

"Mother really... changed." I pondered. 

Sometimes, I really did't want to think about it. I just wished that he'll remain like this forever because he made Father change too.

I blinked as I felt the servant patted my head.

"If it so happens, I'm sure that you'll be the best big brother." She smiled down at me.

I smiled back. Even it wasn't what I'm thinking about. I waved at her as she go back to attend with her chores. 

When Mother was still distant as well as Father with his work, the people who made me feel a mother's loved were these servants. They're so nice to me but, of course, they scolded me at times too. I wondered why mother was so cruel towards them before, they are all very nice.

Maybe I shouldn't keep these questions to myself and asked mother personally.

Instead of going ti Mother's room, I went to Father's and pushed the door open. "Hello? Mother?" 

I peeked inside and saw the room was empty but I could hear the water running in the adjoining bathroom.

"I'll wait for Mother then." I closed the door and sat on their bed. The scent of the room was very overwhelming. This was the first time I smelt both Mother's and Father's scent in on room. 

Flopping back on the bed, I curled up and nuzzled my face on the sheets. I could feel my eyes grew heavy as the mixed scent pulled me to sleep. It was very early but I had no problems of staying awake in this hour since I was used to it with my schedule but today, I never felt so sleepy.

The scents in the room, it feels safe. It feels like home. 

******

Levi's PoV

"Oh, look at you," I smiled as I leaned down and brushed my fingertips at Rivaille's hair.

I was quite surprised to see him when I got out of the bathroom, all curled up at the center of the bed. He looked so cute and so small in such a large bed, like an angel sleeping softly. 

I didn't want to disturb him but we had to eat breakfast and this time. I hade to make sure he needed to grain more weight. He's so frail-looking, I'm worried if he fell and hurt himself or if someone pushed him. "Rivaille? Baby, wake up now, let's get breakfast."

Rivaille squirmed as I keep running my hand on his hair. His mismatched eyes fluttered open, still daze from his nap.

Oh, God. He's so cute. I couldn't seem to force him anymore, I just don't had the will power with that cute face of his. 

I picked him up, letting him wrapped his arms on my neck while my arms supported his behind. With this position he could sleep on my shoulder which he did instantly.

"Hmmmm." He purred.

I just chuckled and went out of the room. He weight like paper and it made me worry. 

Oh, my poor baby.

I carried him quite easily as I walked down the hallways. Then a thought came to me, I could feel the sadness over it. I forgot how it felt to carry Rivaille in my stomach. What it felt to be pregnant of him. I could feel my Omega instincts cried as I tried to dig deep in my memory of what it felt like. 

I took a deep breath before dimissing the idea. I couldn't remember the feeling but in the bright side, I'm carrying Rivaille now, it was not the same but it was nice too.

Now I could feel my instincts screaming at me to get pregnant again just to recall the feeling. I shrugged it off. First, I had to make sure that Rivaille eats well.

****

Eren's PoV

"Well, that went well," Jean grinned as we left the courtroom.

"The Lords of Rose knows their boundaries, even most of them were soldiers. They have more tack than the Earls of the lands," I sighed.

I couldn't believe that I missed my breakfast first thing in the morning for some petty fights. 

"Your Majesty, forgive me for the urgency that I have caused you." My court adviser, Armin Arlert, bowed at me in apology. Even when his hands were full with files, he didn't let it stop him from bowing down.

"It's okay, Armin. I understand the urgency,lm" I waved at him dismissively. 

Armin's a smart Beta, he served me since I was crowned as King and his superior intellect aided me at court through the years. Armin will instanly knew things would go down and he would not waste anytime informing me.

"Thank you, Sire." He smiled at me, his bight blue eyes and blonde hair reminded me of Erwin, my Queen's knight. Speaking of which, where was he?

"Have you seen Erwin?" I asked at Jean when he shook his head. I turned to Armin, his face immediately turned red.

"I-I haven't seen him around the palace for some time!" Typical Armin, when he was shy, he tends to shout. "Maybe, he's in the barracks? Training the soldiers..." He added sheeply.

I couldn't help but smile at his obvious infatuation towards the knight.

"Eren?" 

I looked up at the call and saw Levi, on his casuals, carrying Rivalle. The child was dozing off on his shoulder.

"The Queen!" Armin exclaimed, eyes wide as he stared at Levi. When he recognized who it was standing before him, he snapped out of daze and bowed down. 

Jean stared at him as well, gaping like a fish at the Queen's. I almost forgot that only a few knew about the Queen's new look.

"I thought you are attending the court," He nodded at Armin before turning his attention to me.

"Yes, but we are done for today." It seems like I couldn't get use to my Queen's new look. He really looked like a very different person with his undercut hair and casual clothes. My eyes drifted at my son, who was fast asleep on his shoulder. "He fell asleep?"

"Earlier he was awake but he fell asleep again, we are going to get breakfast. Mind joining us?"

"Yes, I skipped breakfast earlier. Let me carry him." I offered, gently taking the sleepy boy. Rivaille opened his eyes, confused at the new location he awaken at and why he was taken away from his Mother. But when he noticed that it was me, he made himself comfortable in my arms and drifted back to sleep. I couldn't help but smile and ruffled his hair.

"I can tell he really likes naps." Levi chuckled as we continued to walk to the dinning room.

"But we have to wake him for breakfast." I patted his back, making sure that he would get the idea that he shouldn't be sleep his heart out for today and miss breakfast.

"I'm sure when he smells the pancakes he will be up and about."

"Hmmm, how about cake for dessert?" I smirked at Levi.

"Cake?" Rivaille blinked his eyes open at the mentioned of cake.

"You're such an angel, you know that?" Levi cooed at him and gently pinched his cheek.

I just chuckled. Not caring with all the servant watching us with their jaws hanging. 

I wondered what they thought was a strange sight, the Queen of Sina in his new look and attitude? Or the fact that this was the first time they seen the three of us together like a normal family?

\----

edited 01/23/21


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! There is smut!

Levi's PoV

Why did I get the feeling that everything was new? Shouldn't this be a normal thing? 

We are mated for two years after all, but how my body responded to the way Eren's sucked on my scent gland and with his hot hands slipped under my shirt, told me otherwise. 

It felt like we never touch each other before, now our body yearned for it, and it heightened our instincts. 

In a blink of an eye, I couldn't deny where this was going. My body readied itself for mating the moment Eren came out of the bathroom and looked like he was going to devour me. Feeling his hardness pressing against me, hot and hard. Spiking my arousal futher and making my Omega purred.

I sucked in breath when Eren's hand reach for my nipples and giving them a pitch. I could smell the sweet scent of my slick just then. Fuck, I never thought I could produce slick this fast.

"What's wrong my Queen?" Eren purred behind me. "You seem distracted." 

I wasn't able to answer when Eren laid me down until I'm laying on my front. With Eren's weight pushing me down, I felt that he was trying to prevent me from escaping. This was not the first time he did this. 

When he was in rut, he'd to pin me in bed. I thought it was the rut's prossesiveness doing but now that Eren was doing the similar thing, I thought that he's really worried that I would back away from this.

When he reached for both of my wrist, I knew that he was going to pin me. "Eren," I called out and looked back at him. 

His eyes where gold, glowing in the dimness of the room as he zoned at me like a wolf hunting for a prey. His dominance raised in his scent, then I felt a hand on my nape as he gently pushed me down.

"Eren," I tried not to submit to him, for now. "Eren, I'm not going anywhere." 

He held my gaze and we stared at each other, theb, he stopped pushing me down. He believed me and he removed his hand from my nape and slightly raised his body off of mine.

I couldn't help but smirk. I raised up and pushed him until he was laying on his back and I'm seated on his groin. "Now, just be a good Alpha."

"Omega." He called out.

"Yes?" I moaned as I rubbed my ass on his hardness.

"Ride me."

"You don't need to tell me," I chucked, taking off my shirt and threw it on the side. 

I lean down and captured his lips, Eren met me half way and forced my mouth open with his tongue invading my lips. I shuddered as our kiss got sloppy while Eren tasted every inch of my mouth, making me droll and fully submitted to him. 

His hands were slow and hot as they reached for my underwear. I yelped on his mouth when he pulled the strap and released it, snapping the elastic on my skin. Then his other hand slip right in and cupped my groin.

"Ahh, fuck," I moaned. I raised up a little to help him get rid of my underwear that was probably soaked with slick.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I locked our lips again while Eren went on and started prepping me. 

"You're so wet." His voice was deep and husky as he inserted his finger inside me.

"Hmmm," I pushed my ass to his hand, wishing that we skipped this and let me have his knot. I needed it, and I needed it now. It felt like my body begged for it. It was like my omega instincts will never get enough of it.

When Eren bit my lower lip, I almost melted. Gods, I needed his teeth on my skin, I don't care if it hurts because, every bite that Eren gave me sent pleasure rather than pain. 

I turned my head to the side, presenting my neck to him. Instantly, I had those teeth digging deep on my neck, right on my scent gland, breaking the skin and drawing blood. But I careless, it felt so damn good. 

To my dismay, Eren pulled away. He repositioned me a little before bitting down hard on my nape, breaking the skin once again on my mark. I screamed at the same time as Eren pushed two more fingers inside me. My heart was pounding on my chest and mind was completely blank as my Alpha renew the mark. Shivers ran down my spine, igniting the fire within me.

I was trembling uncontrollably and I felt another wave of slick between my legs, aiding Eren's fingers as he stretched me, preparing me for what will come next.

"Levi," He pulled away, facing me with my blood on the corner of his lip. 

Damn, how did I got hooked up with a hot ass king?

"I want you." With trembling hands, I reach down and pulled off his pants. Eren raised his hips just enough so I could take off the clothing.

I didn't waste any time and line his huge member at my entrance.

I wanted this, no, I needed this after being mark again and I knew that Eren needed this as well.

"Mother?" It was followed by a knock.

And just like that. Everything was gone. The heat, the lust, our instincts switched in a blink. 

Eren and I stared at each other with wide eyes. His once feral gold eyes instantly turned aqua-green. The scent in the room changed drastically as well form the moment when our child's voice came from behind the door.

"Ye- Yes? Baby?" My voice cracked but I was able to compose it.

"I... I had a nightmare... Can I sleep with you?" Rivaille voice sounded like he was about to cry. And I couldn't't simply handle that, how could I say no to him? The boy had a nightmare.

"Go to bathroom, I'll clean up room," Eren offered.

"But-" I cut myself when I realized that he was no longer hard and I'm no longer producing slick. But I did made a mess though.

"Go." Eren repeated while he licked my slick off his fingers clean.

"Ummm... hold on a minute baby!" I quickly got off of bed, picking up my shirt on the floor and proceeded to clean myself on the bathroom.

I quickly wash edup and disinfect the renewed mark on my nape. When I returned, Eren had already changed the sheets and was laying comfortably on bed. 

I opened the door and smiled at the sight of my son on his pajamas and bed-head.

"Mother." He croak and raised up his hands to me, begging to be picked up. How could I resist that?

"It's okay, mother's here." I cooed as I picked him and put him to bed, right at center while I slipped in.

Eren ran a hand on his hair as he explained to the child that in his dreams, he have to be brave because he'll always be powerful in his dreams.

Rivaille nodded shyly before drifting to sleep. In his sleep, he scooted closer to me, his face nuzzling my chest. 

I looked up at Eren, only to find him looking at me so lovingly.

Fuck, this is not good for my heart.

\----

Edited: 01/26/21


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep safe everyone!

Levi's PoV

"The Queen has changed so much!" 

"I never thought that this day would happened but I'm happy where things are going for the royal family."

"It is very suspicious though, the queen changed so quickly. I heard that Jean said that it might be the works of witchcraft!"

I sighed as I overheard the maids gossips while they did their chores. It made me wonder back to the problem at hand. Everyone kept saying that I'm a horrible human being and every decent move I made in the past few days never failed to surprise them. 

Last time, I offered to help one of the kitchen staff on carrying the ingredients and they froze like deers in a forest when I came into view. And the maid I spoke to last time looked at me like I had grown two heads when I praised her after she cleaned our room.

Not only that, Eren and Rivaille acted indifferent towards me before. I couldn't help but wonder what exactly happened to me that made me give everyone a cold treatment.

"On second thought..." I recalled the time when Eren found me in his room, he mentioned that that room was not my room. It could have been I have a separate room before and never actually sleep together with the king like a normal mated couple.

Maybe if I could have a look at my room, I think I'll be able to discovered what happened to me before I was taken by my relatives.

"Relatives," I muttered under my breath as I walked down the halls. 

No matter how much I wanted to remember them, I couldn't seem to retrieve any memory, even just a simple name or just a distinct facial features. Nothing.

"Hanji!" I called out as Hange came from the end of the halls.

"Your Majesty!" She bowed.

"I was wondering... Can you lead me to my room? My room, not the room with Eren."

"Of course, I think the servants have finished cleaning it." 

"Good," I sighed, relieve to hear that.

******

"Where is it?" I searched each drawer and cabinets in the room. I expected something... perhaps more from my room but what I get was a regular bland room with awful sheets in the bed. 

"What the heck am I looking for?" I stood up and survey the room. Nothing. Just a regular room. Nothing unusual or any clues that could help me retrieved my memory loss.

"Mother?" A small voice came from the door.

"Come in, baby." I sat on the bed and decided to take a rest from my fruitless search.

Rivaille peeked at the room before coming in and closing the door behind him. His mismatched colored eyes widens as he googled at the room. "Is this your room mother?"

"Yes, I guess..."

"Ohhh!" The little one said in awe when his eyes landed at the tea box that was sitting on the top of the dresser. I smiled watching him taking the stool from the table and witnessed him struggle to climb it. But he managed to get the box. "What a pretty box."

"It's a tea box, it's sealed enough to keep the tea fresh." I explanied.

"I love tea! Can I open it?" 

"Sure, baby."

I didn't even scold Rivaille as he sat on the floor while trying to figure out how to open the box. 

That'll keep him entertained for a while while I get some shut eye. I let myself fell on the bed and wished for a little nap. Then, I heard a click followed by a disappointed 'aw'.

"There is no tea mother," Rivaille said.

"Hmmm..." I hummed. 

"But there's letters, and they have heart seals on them!" 

"What?" My eyes snapped open.

"They all smell like roses!"

I prop myself with my elbow and saw Rivaille sniffing a peach colored letter. 

This is it.

"Let me see them." I joined my son on the floor and examined the letters. 

They all had heart seals on them but they're all opened but they were kept neatly in their envelops. I looked at my son and caught him trying to read the words on the envelop. 

"Baby," Getting his attention, I took the letter from him. "Can you please tell Hange to prepare us some tea and cake? Mother is a little hungry."

"Yes! Cake!"

I giggled as I watched him ran out of the room with the door closing behind him.

Now that he's gone, I went over to all of the letters. There was so many but it said nothing but poems, some had questions- asking about my well being or my health. There's no name mentioned but I knew from the hand writing that it belong to the same person. 

Hours past with tea and cake on my side, I was reading the last letter I was able to get the whole picture.

I quickly skimmed the rest and brows furrow at every cheesy line on each letter until I reached to the conclusion that-

"I had a lover?!" I almost shouted at Hange which I almost regret. I turned to see Rivaille only to find him still fast asleep on the bed, the boy got tired of reading and took a nap.

"I don't know," Hange shrugged. "You were so secretive before, my Queen."

"Well aren't you going to help me?!" I whisper-shout. "Why can't you just tell me the whole story!"

"What story?"

"I'm not dumb Hange! Everyone even my son and Eren were so surprised with my actions! I was able to put the puzzle pieces together that I'm not such a desirable person when I was Queen but why?" I almost begged at her. "What exactly happened to me?"

Hange stared at me, surprised before looking away with a chestfallen expression. "I... forgive me Levi, I admit I kinda... twisted a few things when you lost your memory..."

"Why?" I knew it. She made me believed that all she said was true but why did she do it?

"Because.... Rivaille needs a mother, and the King needs his Omega to support him, I just want to make things right!" Hange defended. "The King is turning into this heartless person to the point that he let Rivaille go through the things his father did to him. And Rivaille! During those times I could feel his loneliness." Hange's voice cracked with sorrow.

"Am I... really a horrible person?" I looked back at my son. I could feel the pain stabbing on my chest just at the thought of him alone on his own.

"Well... kind of...."

"Hange, the truth."

"Alright! You're worst than the evil Queens in story books!"

"That bad?" I cringed.

"Yes," Hange nodded meekly.

"And you and Erwin were able to stand that?"

"Well, yeah." Hange gave me a sad smile.

"What happened to me?"

"Well, we don't know as well.... when you got married to his Highness and crowned as Queen, you were very distant and cold... I recalled that the King was trying to warm up to you but to no avail."

I blinked and think for a moment. Perhaps, I had to dig deeper with my 'relatives'. 

"Well, you better help me with these." I took the tea box from my side and opened it to show the contents to Hange. "Do you have any ideas about this?"

"Ohhh," Hange took one letters and examined it. Then a smile perk up on her lips, she took more letters and compared both, when she deemed that all letters came from the same person she spoke. "Alright, I think I know who your lover is."

"Who is it? There is no name on every letter."

"Well, Levi, it was none other than His Highness!" 

"What?!"

"Yes! This is His Highness Eren's handwriting and well, the heart seal and the rose scented stationary already gave it away actaully."

"So..." I stared at the box of letters. "Eren and I have been exchanging letters?"

"Yep and... oh... Oh!" Hange eyes widened behind her glasses when she saw something in the letters.

"What is it?"

"These letters were dated way back, before you guys got married and coronated as rulers. It seems like the King was courting you then." Hange explained.

"But... did I returned his letters?"

"Well, according to the number of letters that the King sent you, maybe you do."

"You think Eren still had it?" I asked, who knew, maybe I said something in those letters that could help me with my memory loss and also identify my relatives.

"I think, its in his studies, he might have kept them there."

I stood up and tuck my son in bed. "We have to find those letters." I placed a kiss on Rivaille's forehead before leaving the room with Hange on tow.

******

"Ummm, Levi just what exactly are we aiming for this search?" Hange asked while she kept a look out at anyone or Eren in the hallways.

"I want to know what happened to me Hange, I want to understand why I acted like a total bitch towards everyone. I know there's more to it, I just knew it in my guts." I explained, opening every storage, and drawer in Eren's office. 

"Alright but I think we should hurry a little. They are almost done in court at this time!" Hange reminded me.

"I know, just a few drawers." I opened the drawers and instantly I saw a stack of letter tied in a bundle with a rubber band. I reached for it and and saw my name in the middle. "Found it! Let's go!"

Without a word, we quickly fixed the place before returning back to my room where we found Rivaille still fast asleep.

"Alright, time to read." 

I read the first letter and instantly I knew something was going on with my 'relatives'. "This is not my handwritting!" I cursed as I opened all letters and examined one of them each.

"Really?" Hange scooted over me with curiosity. 

All were signed with my name and the contents were all sappy poems of love and devotions which clearly doesn't sound like me at all. 

"What is this?!" I cursed in frustration. This confused me more than it should be. I noted the address and they are all the same. I guess, I should pay a visit to my dear 'relatives'.

\---  
Edited: 01/26/21


	12. Chapter 12

Levi's PoV

"Are you sure about this Levi?" Hange whispered at me.

"Yes," I pulled my cape over my shoulders and secured the drawstring with a knot.

"What about Rivaille? What happens if he's looking for you?"

I paused, realizing that my sudden disappearance will affect my child. Fuck, I'm still adjusting at the fact that I'm no longer a bachelor that could only worry my own skin. Shit, my a family Omega now.

"What about King Eren?"

"Fuck!" I cursed but then realized that maybe Eren could help me out with. "Wait, I think Eren can help."

"Eh?"

"We were sending each others letters, maybe he had some information with this," I took off my cape and went out of the room to find him. "I think Eren already raised suspicion on me but I could tell he set it aside since he was busy."

"Wait! Hold on a moment Levi!" Hange said as she tried to catch up with me. "Well, you see, the King won't be that happy to find out the whole truth of some sort."

"It's alright Hange, I'll cover you up. What you did mean no harm." I reassured her.

"But! I still want my head still attach to my neck you see," Hange cringed, wrapping her hands protectively around her neck.

"Well, lying to the kitng and to the Queen," I empahized. "Is enough you to get you hanged but I know that you really mean well."

"Thank you, Levi." 

"Well, that's what friends are for right?"

"... Yeah, we are friends... and... I'm sorry for lying to you..." Hange stopped on her tracks and looked down at her feet. "I... just want to make things right..."

I stopped walking and looked back at her. Yes, she made me believe things but somehow it turn out so well, I was able to build a bond with my son, my Alpha and I was able to find myself, my true self.

"What you did... is understandable." I approached her and patted her back. "I'll explain it to Eren."

"Explain what?"

We both snapped our head towards the source of the voice. Eren was stood a few feet ahead of us, with all the royal servants that aid him during court session in tow. The servants behind him bowed at my present but none of them laid an eye at me, I could still feel the uneasiness of each one of them. Damn, I must be very horrible to make the servants act like this. 

"Eren." Great timing.

"Levi." He approached me with a smile. 

"I need to talk to you." I looked back at the servants behind him. "Alone."

Eren bhe turned to them and waved off the servants to leave us alone as well as Hange. "What is it?"

"Ummm... I think we should go to our room first," I suggested. I don't want to start rumors around castle, those servants just don't know when to shut up form what I observed.

"Alright."

We reached our room and Eren sat on the seat that was near window. He basically slump on the chair with fingers massaging his temples. Court must be stressful today and I almost wanted to postpone our talk but I knew that if I don't tell the truth now, it would only back fire.

I joined him, sitting at the chair that was facing him. "I supposed that you noticed some changes with me?"

Eren stared at me, his aqua-green eyes bore into my soul. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath before continuing. Here goes nothing.

I told him everything. Of how I lost my memory when we were attacked in the mountains, the main reason why our trip back home cost more weeks. The reasoned why I acted as such because that's what Hange made me believed and how I find myself again and cut my hair. All of those, I said, including the last I memories remember when I was still living with my friends in the underground.

Eren listened intently and didn't say a word until I finished explaining.

He was silent for a good minute or two but then he spoke. "That makes sense."

"I hope you forgive Hange, she means well."

"That she do. I noticed the sudden change, of course and planned to confront Hange...." Once again, Eren was silent then continued. "Then what now?"

"I want to know why I was cruel and cold to everyone. I want to understand and I hope you can help me."

"One thing I know is that you don't want to do anything with me or even you son."

I almost cower when Eren glared at me with pent up hatred. "I figured... perhaps, you knew why?"

"I'm not sure, you don't fancy talking that much then. I figure that you don't want to marry me."

I bit my bottom lip as I felt like being stabbed with venom on Eren's words.

"I just discovered that we send each other letters."

"That is true, imagine my disappointment."

I could feel the pain in my heart at Eren's sharp tone. "It wasn't me!" I defended.

"What?" Eren stared at me with wide eyes, confused.

"I.... I sneak into your office... to figure things out... I thought, I could but when I saw the letters... the handwriting isn't mine! But it was signed with my name. And... I'm sorry I sneaked into your office... I just want to... understand...." I breathed out and fall back to my chair. 

Our room was filled with eerie silence, until Eren's voice cuts through it. "That makes sense. I understand why you are mean to me. All was a lie. I looked like a fool!" Eren chuckled darkly.

I cringed and couldn't afford to look at him. I could tell from the letters that Eren was madly inlove and offered endless promises. I understood his anger and disappoint when the person he loved through the letters didn't return his love. It's horrible-

I gasped when I felt strong fingers dug into my shoulder and pinned me in the chair. 

"You, Hange, and everyone played me!" Eren boomed at me. "All those times I fell for sweet hollow words!"

"Eren... I'm... sorry..."

Eren laughed at me and went back to him chair. "So what next Levi? Your family sent you to kill me?"

"I don't know!" I shouted at him. "I don't even know them! I couldn't retived a single memory about them! I'm as angry as you are now Eren! So you better help me out and dug up whats cooking with my fucking relatives!" 

The silence came back again. Eren didn't utter a word but I cpuld tell that he was slowly digesting our talk and possibly understanding what's going on. His body slumped and relax while his eyes looked at me without any trace of anger in them.

"Going directly to your relatives is a hustle and the easiest way is by making them to come here. I'll send them an invitation for an emergency visit."

"Thank you... That'll do... I guess," I sighed, finally feeling relax without all the tension in the air.

"And I'll ask the servants to clean your room. You are dismissed."

"Wait what?" I gaped at him.

"After I gave it a thought, I understand that you might have feel uncomfortable with all this. You just woke up with that you are bonded and had a child. I... realized that it was a hard adjustment to you because that's what Hange made you believed. Now that I have the grasped with the situation, you are free to go and you're force to sleep here."

"Are you kicking me out?" I could feel my heart leaping out of me chest. Did Eren just rejected me?

"I'm only being polite."

"Well... my room is pretty bland as fuck and I... kind like this room," I turned and survey the room, inhaling the calming mix of our scent. "I perfer to stay here."

"Alright."

Silence on again, but this time it's awkward instead of the tension.

Eren cleared his throat. "So..." he dragged.

I watched him struggled for a moment, smiling when I saw that my shy Eren was back. Maybe it was the tension or stress or the fact that shy King Eren's cute as fuck. Who knows? The important thing was, Eren understood my situation and he'll help me go through it. I practically threw myself on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ummm... ah.. Levi, you don't have to do this, I understand now," Eren awkwardly tried to loosen my arms on him.

"No, you don't, you don't understand how long I have waited to continue where we left off!" 

"But Levi," Eren grabbed my hand. "You've been through a lot."

"I know but I got over it pretty quickly! I really don't mind being bonded to you, actually, this is kinda nice, I don't have to worry about my heats anymore and you're really nice too..." I whispered the last part but I could tell that Eren heard it loud and clear and the blush on my face probably gave it away. "Now hurry up before Rivaille interrupted us again!" 

\----  
edited: 01/26/21


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about a little party before the storm? Well, if there is a storm~

Levi's PoV

"Your uncle had replied to our invitation and promised to visit after the harvest festival," Eren informed me. It was early in the morning, Rivaille and I just finished breakfast when Eren sent his servant to get me. I sat in his office and I could feel how transactional our conversation. Eren rereads the letter before passing it to me.

"That's great news," I sighed. An uncle, huh, I don't remember any uncle. I eyed the name- Kenny Ackerman, for a long moment but retrieve nothing. "No matter how hard I tried to remember, I couldn't seem to recall him or anyone before I was taken out of the underground."

"That's understandable with your memory loss, have you gotten the results of the examination?" 

"Yes, I have it here," I pulled the note out of my pocket and gave it to him. 

Eren and I agreed to keep this a secret to everyone except for Hange, Jean, and Armin. We also decided that it was much better to keep Rivaille out of this mess.

Eren studied the result before returning the paper to me. I already looked up to it and deemed that my memory loose was due to impact on the head. The doctor confirmed that it's not life-threatening, which was good news as well. He prescribed that I should slowly get exposed to certain things and people that help me retrieve my memory.

"Just in case, I want you to get an examination from a healer." Eren suggested.

"But the doctor said that magic won't help me."

"I know, but it's not bad to try, right?"

"I guess..."

"That settles then, I'll let Armin handle it and he'll escort you to the healer by tomorrow." Eren stated and went back to work. He started scribbling on a bunch of files on his desk.

"Okay..." I whispered, watching him work. 

Only the sounds of the pen on the paper filled the room. I thought our relationship would remain as it was after yesterday but I found this awkward as hell. 

"So...." I started. "About the Harvest Festival, when I was still living in the underground with my friends, we heard that aside from the town gatherings and cooking, the castle also held a fancy party."

"That is true." Eren confirmed, green eyes focused on the files before him.

"Well... what does the Queen do during the fancy party?"

Eren froze from his writing and looked up at me. He brow raised. "You never attended such gatherings."

"Oh..."

"Not even your own son's birthday party," Eren huffed.

I cringed at the thought. I couldn't help but question myself as to why would I miss my own son's birthday. "I was such a bitch."

"Yes, you are."

"Well," I glared at Eren with determination. "I want to change that, I'll attend the Harvest Festival."

Eren stared at me blankly before turning his back towards me. "Well, I guess, that won't hurt."

"So... What will I do?"

"First," Eren turned to face me and I could tell that the atmosphere changed drastically. "The festival will start witn an opening speech, usually I'll be giving the speech. So, I think you'll just have to stand by my side until I announce that the festival will begin."

"Alright, I think I can do that," I took a spare paper and a pen on his desk and started writing down notes.

"Then, we'll watch the villagers perform the opening dance."

"Please tell me that we are seated in the front row," I asked, feeling the excitement of the upcoming festival.

"Of course, we are the rulers after all."

"Awesome! I mean... you see, before my friends and I tried to sneak out of the underground just to watch the performance. I remember Isabelle begged me to come and disguised ourselves just to watch..." I rambled as I doodled on my paper. Feeling my heart grew heavy at the thought of my friends.

"You know, we can invite them," Eren suggested.

"That's nice of you but... Hange said that they passed away before my relatives took me in..."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I sucked in a breath and wipe my face, this was not the time to let the tears fall but I feel much better now that I don't have to hide any of this to Eren. "So, what next?"

"After the performance we... Oh," Eren paused. "Since you'll be joining me, I forgot that before the performance, we'll have to dance the traditional courting dance, then the villager's performance followed by a mass breakfast for everyone." Eren listed down. "It's the tradition but since you haven't accompanied me in the past year, I forgot about that part."

"Wait, we have to dance?" I gaped at him

"Yes."

"But I don't know how to dance this fucking courting dance!" I exclaimed.

Eren burst out laughing, maybe because my colorful words? It could be.

"Pfft! Sorry, I mean. It's fine, I recalled that you dance so well during our wedding day."

"I don't fucking remember!"

"Don't worry, we can practice before the Harvest festival which is two days away. I think you can pick up in no time."

*******

"I'm so sorry!" I bowed in apology for the sixth time to Eren. I stepped on his toes six times! I must be cursed.

"I-It's fine, you almost got it..." Eren gave me a pained smile and a thumbs up. "Maybe a break will do us both good."

"Mother, you have to step on the left during that phase," Rivaille pulled the tails of my shirt to get my attention. I looked down at the open book on his hands that had detailed instructions of the said dance with pictures. My eyes trailed back in forth at the instructions before I threw my head back in frustrations.

"Ugh!! I'm a mess!"

"It's okay, Your Highness! You almost got it!" Armin cheered on the side.

"Almost crushed the King's feet," Jean snickered.

"I can't do this! No matter what I do, I can't keep up with the steps!"

"It's alright as long as you improved," Eren tried to light-up my mood.

"Eren, no matter what I do, my body just won't respond. Ughh... you said I danced this before... but I don't think my body even remembers it...." 

The dance was too much for me, it was upbeat and hyper. It needed me to move both my feet and my hands around, there was also hopping and one has to be in sync with your partner. But none of my hands and feet wanted to be in sync in the first place. If I thought that training was harder, this was much harder.

The room was silent as I look down at my own feet, feeling lost and disappointed with myself.

"Well..." Eren's cool voice slice through the silence. "According to the books, it doesn't have to be the courting dance."

"But Your Majesty, I had to be the courting dance-" I heard Jean said but Armin hussed him off.

Eren took my hands and guided each, one he placed them on his shoulder and he laced our fingers together on my other. "This is called the waltz, it's pretty easy, trust me."

I nodded at him before, looking down at Rivaille. The child turned a few pages and showed me a picture of the basic pose of waltz. Well, I got the first position right.

"Alright, now follow my lead."

Eren started throw instructions, this time slowly and we kept repeating it until we practiced the whole dance with him guiding me.

"Don't look down at your feet. Look into my eyes." He instructed and I snapped my head up and look at him. 

His aqua green eyes shine as he stared into my mine, it felt like time stopped right there, the audience was gone it was only the two of us dance without music and-

"See? You did it."

"What?" I blinked.

"You did well, Levi."

"I did," I almost cheered, then I noticed that we have been staying in the same position quite longer than expected. My heart was beating at a crazy pace. I pull away shyly, feeling my face heat up. "Thanks."

"You're welcome-"

"You did great mother!" Rivaille cheered and hugged my leg. "Will you dance with me too?" He looked up with his signature puppy eyes. How could I say no to that?

"Of course, baby."

******

I chuckled at them. I didn't mind that Levi forgotten about me when Rivaille insisted to dance with him. It was cute seeing them dance and laugh together.

"Aww, look at them!" Armin cooed.

"Cute, but I think you just earn yourself the biggest rival," Jean nudged at me.

"Rival?" I looked back at the two as they both twirled happily. "Rivaille is my son."

"I know, tough competition." Jean shrugged.

"Jean please," Armin scolded.

"Look, as long as Levi is happy, I fine with it." I huffed.

"Sure about that?" Jean smirked at me. The damn bastard.

I looked back at my Queen, he was laughing none-stop and I could see how his eyes shine as he danced with his son. Something wild and dominant howled within me, I could feel my alpha instincts' jealousy rose in a blink of an eye. Wishing that my Omega, my Queen would give me the same genuine look that he was currently wearing now.

"Well, fuck." 

\-----

edited 02/07/21


	14. Chapter 14

Levi's PoV

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, dazed. 

The Harvest Festival's tomorrow and I don't want to fuck my role up. Eren and I (with Rivaille, of course) practiced the waltz until perfection, well, perfection in Eren's standard. I still think that I'm stiff as hell. 

Eren, being my partner, didn't help. How could I concentrate when his aqua-green eyes bore into my soul? Not to mention how his thumb gently rubbed on my hand and waist. God, I feel like a teenager blushing at everything!

Shaking my head, I dismissed the thoughts. I took a towel and dried my hair. Perks of being the Queen, I had a very clean bathroom of my own with a tub and the finest scented soups in the rack. It made me wonder what did I do to become the Queen?

Hange said that because I'm a pureblooded fae but there were certainly thousands of pureblood fae in vast lands. 

I don't think I have royal blood either. When I went to the castle library to accompany my son with his lesson, I skimmed thought the records of royalties in and outside of the kingdom. I didn't spot any 'Ackermans' on records.

It could be that I'm just a normal pureblooded fae. The love letters must be the bait my relatives used to hooked up me up to the King but how did they managed to do that? It's not like Eren had a personal mailbox that everybody's allowed to send letters to. 

Plus, Hange mentioned that our marriage was arranged. What could my relatives- this Kenny Ackerman had to offer to the late King to marry me off to his son- the next in line?

Endless thoughts and possibilities raced in my mind, causing a mild headache to erupt on my temples. 

Sighing, I tried to dismissed all of it and prepared for bed. The Harvest Festival's tomorrow, I couldn't afford to step into Eren's feet with the entire kingdom as an audience.

After finishing up, I left bathroom and almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Eren sitting on the bed. His aqua-green eyes glowed in the darkness as he stared at me. 

"Whoa, you gave me a fright there," I laughed awkwardly. 

When Eren didn't utter a word, I stiffly walked to the bed. He followed my movements until I got under the covers. 

"So... Are you not tired?" I swore Eren could be shy, blushing all over, cute as hell and be the King of hell itself.

"What kind of relationship do we have?" He asked.

"Ummm..." I thought for a moment. Now that Eren's fully aware of my situation, things got pretty awkward between us. "We're bonded mates, and we had a kid... so...."

"All this time, you've been forcing yourself to sleep with me because of Hange's lies?" His voice rose a little. "So, we're just fuck buddies then?"

"No," I said immediately.

"Then what?"

"....Well... We can be boyfriends?" I suggested.

"Boyfriends?" Eren rose a brow at me.

"Yeah, I mean... I barely know you at all with my memory and you probably don't know much about me too..." I trailed off, realizing that Eren may know I thing or two about me since we've been communicating through letters unless my relatives have been spitting lies about me which I think was very possible.

"I barely knew you."

"That's the purpose of being boyfriends," I continued. "We go on dates to get to know each other and having sex is kind of... understandable. I just want you to know that, I really... enjoyed it... when you hold me..." I could feel my face turned red at that moment. Yeah, it was a real shock to just wake up and found out that I'm a Queen, bonded and had a kid. And sleeping with Eren, my alpha's fucking amazing! It was not just about skin to skin contact, it was like I could feel him in the bond and my instincts were never this satisfied and content before. I blamed it all on my fucking dynamic but it's not bad.

Despite the dimness of the room, I could see the fucking smug smile that turned up on Eren's lips. "I see... I guess that settles then, besides I don't mind holding you." He was smirking now as he shrugged and got under the covers.

"You know, I'm kinda glad to wake up bonded to you." I started as I laid in bed. "Now, I don't have to worry about my fucking heats."

"Now that you mentioned it, how did you managed that before? I mean, when you were still living in the underground?" Eren asked curiously as he turned to his side to face me.

"Well, I stole suppressants from the herbalist that visited the underground once a week. It was easy as pie." I said smugly.

"You're one naughty Omega."

"Guilty," I shrugged. "Ummm... Eren, how the fuck was I able to get hooked up with you? Hange said it was because I'm a pureblooded fae, but come to think of it, there's a lot of pureblooded fae out there."

"I have no idea, my father arranged everything. We can't ask him because he's dead." Eren huffed in annoyance.

"With the letters... during those times you knew you were getting married to me, right?"

"Of course, I want to know who am I being sold to." Eren muttered bitterly.

"I'm sorry... for everything..." I offered lamely.

Eren's hatred towards me was understandable. I could feel his dismay when the person he was writing to turned out differently. "But cut me off some slack here."

"You don't have to be sorry, what's done is done." Eren turned until his back was facing me. "Unless..."

"Unless?"

".... I'm not sure... I'll have to reread the letters."

"Why?"

"I.... something's doesn't fit right..." Eren sat up, in deep thought.

"Well, I think my relatives are the ones that replied to all of your letters. The handwriting was not mine."

"I know but..." Eren whispered.

"Yes?"

"Nothing, I'm not that sure until I reread the letters." Eren sighed and laid back down on the bed. "The Harvest Festival is tomorrow, it will be a long day, so get some sleep."

"Alright," I yawned, more than willing to turn off my brain, relax and sleep. "But Eren, whatever you find or discovered... please tell me, we're boyfriends after all."

****

Eren's PoV

"Yes, we are." I coundm't help but smile and turn at my said so I can eye my now sleeping queen.

It's been more than 3 years ago when I started sending letters to Levi that I hardly recalled our conversation. Levi confirmed that the letter wasn't his but.... having Levi now, that was not my previous ice Queen.... the contents of the letter, how it was written... I could picture that this Levi wrote it. I do recalled that some of those letters were harsh replies from my sappy poems that I sent to him. I recalled that most of those letters had swear words in them.

I had to reread those letters.

\----

edited 02/07/21


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait, I got distracted by the new animal crossing new horizons but since I can't affored a switch, I play animal crossing wild world as a coping mechanism....
> 
> Cries in corner----

Levi's PoV

The Harvest Festival's here and I'm as excited as Rivaille, the boy simply cheered excitedly that the servants couldn't contain him to stay still while they dressed him up.

I, myself stood in our room while the servants helped me... well, they just practically stared and stood on the corner while I dressed myself and fixed my hair.

They all almost shrink in fear when I refused to wear the ridiculous gown that they offered. They reasoned that it's traditional and suited for the courting dance, hell, the courting dance had jumping and other stuff, how could I even do the Waltz with that huge skirt?! 

Good thing that Hange think ahead and went to the tailor to sew me a fine-looking suit for the festival. 

"Rivaille," I called the over-energetic child. It's good seeing him ran around full of energy like every child, but there's time and place for that. "Wear your clothes, now."

"But they are itchy!" He defended.

"Just come here." I beckoned. 

Rivaille came to me obediently. I took his shirt from the servants and helped him wear it. The little guy pouted his lips at me while I dressed him. "Where is it itchy?"

"Here." He pointed at his shoulders where the seams must have rubbed on his skin.

"Alright, let take it off." Once the shirt was off, I took the pair of scissors on the vanity table and I started trimming off the seams shorter before helping Rivaille wear it. I could simply hear the servants gasped quietly, well, the clothes were expensive as fuck, but who cares about that when you're not comfortable? "How's that?"

"Much better!" Rivaille beamed.

"Good, now stay still while they help you with your jacket," I ordered and Rivaille finally calmed down. He stood still while the servants work on him.

"That's was adorable!" Hange squealed.

"Don't you think those clothes looked tight on him?" I asked, worried when the servants started dressing him up with more layers of expensive-looking articles.

"He can change after the dance since you guys are just dressing up for formalities."

"Cool," I said absentmindedly as my eyes trailed at my suit. This thing must had cost a fortune with the gold trims and the silky fabric... I could feel the heaviness in my chest, I started to feel out of place with my own clothes again. 

"Alright, bring the jewelry!" Hange called out.

"Jewelry?" I stared in awe when one of the servants stepped in and opened the box for me. My eyes widen at how each piece of rock shines at me.

"Yep, pick the ones that you like!"

"Alright." Keeping the color scheme of my clothes, I choose the ones that match well with my outfit. After a few retouches, I'm ready... Or so I thought.

I never thought that it would be different. So different. Even with all the decors, the flowers, the kingdom was blooming with festivity and excitement. Yet... I feeling nothing but cold feet and nerves. 

We're in the palace balcony, staring down at the mass of people that looked up at us... well, that looked up to Eren. He briefly warned me that the people might be surprised by my appearance since they told everyone that I was sick after giving birth, thus the reason I never got out of the castle. 

The crowd went buzzing when Armin announced my name and I could feel all the eyes are on me.

When Eren gave his speech, the horrible feeling got worst. I feel so out of place next to Eren in his formal clothes, his crown, plus, he stood with authority and dominance.

For some reason, I never felt Eren so far away even when I was right next to him.

Glancing down at the crowd and back to him, I could tell from the hopeful gleam in everyone's eyes that they loved their King. I could feel the guilt and anxiety rosed in my gut, almost making me gag.

I had the strong urge to ran away from the spot, to hide from the judgemental eyes of the kingdom. Suddenly, I could feel how heavy my crown was, as well as how uncomfortable my clothes were. The sickening feeling came rushing back at me like a landslide.

Thankfully, Eren finished his speech and declared the festival open. Despite the loud cheering from the people, I could hear Eren asking me if I'm okay.

I forced a smile and nodded to him. Reminding himself to just breathe, and enjoy... How the fuck could I enjoy when my feet hurt like shit?!

Eren escorted me down to the front gardens of the castle where we had to dance in front of everyone and I could feel my legs started shaking involuntarily. What happens if I fuck this up?

"Levi, are you alright?" Eren asked for the second time. He stopped walking to take a good look at me and the rest of the staff stopped as well.

I just realized that we're not alone. We had people surrounding us and when we stopped, all of their eyes landed on me. Ambassadors. Earls. Royals from another kingdom. Servants. Eren's knight (I recalled her name was Mikasa, and her death glare never left me), Armin, Hange, Erwin and Jean were also there, but I barely knew any of them in their formal clothes.

It's quite scary.

"Leave us."

I looked up and saw everyone leave with Armin and Jean ushering them out of the room. Leaving me alone with Eren and my son.

"You look pale and your hands were frozen," Eren took both of my numb hands and rubbing his warm ones. "Is everything alright?"

"Don't be sad mother!" Rivaille hugged my leg.

"I... " I croaked and flitched when the cheers outside got louder.

"Hey, look here." With his finger, he lifted my chin and forced me to look at him. "It's okay, come on. Tell me what's wrong?"

"I... don't feel like I belong here..." I whispered so only Eren could hear.

Eren stared at me for a moment before stepping back and sighed. 

God, I fucked up.

"Mother, my clothes are so hot..." Rivaille whined at me. 

All my anxiety and nervousness washed away instantly and I went on my knees and fussed over my son. He was sweating badly and I tried to cool him by fanning my hand on him. He looked so cute with his clothes and little crown but he's my baby, not an accessories to show off how wealthy the royal family was.

"It's fine baby, just endure it a little longer. Okay?"

"It's alright, you can take off his jacket and leave him in a white shirt."

"But-" I paused when I saw Eren already taking off the layers of expensive silk, leaving with a simple shirt, he also took off his crown and all the jewelry he had.

"What? They are itchy, right son?" Eren shrugged and Rivaille nodded at me.

"I guess, this is okay, but what about the people? The ambassadors? Everyone?! What will they think?"

"They will think that this is will be the best festival of the decade." Eren simply said as he took off my crown and some jewelry.

"Are you sure?" I asked nervously.

"Come on, Levi. Take off these ridiculous jackets and relax."

It was like magic now without the heavy crown and jewelry on me, I could finally breathe again.

"I'm returning this! And I'll look for my hat!" Rivaille announced, he already took off several layers of his suit and had them all folded on his hands. "I'll be back! Don't leave without me!"

Then the boy ran as fast as he could. "Rivaille slow down! Or you'll trip!"

"It's alright. He'll be fine." Eren said causally. "Now, why don't I help you undress." With a smirk, he started tugging off my clothes.

I didn't even think twice and slaped Eren on the face. "Idiot! Pull yourself together before our son comes back!"

\------

"The Queen is so beautiful!"

"I heard that he was sick, that's why we never seen him. I think he's well now."

"Did you see the crowned Prince? He's so cute!"

"Why do they took so long? Did the Queen feel sick?"

The trumpets played, informing everyone of the arrival of the royal family. Everyone cheered and clapped their hands as the royal family arrived on the dance floor... in simple outfits?

The crowd buzzed in confusion. They never seen their king in a simple shirt as well as how casual he acted.

"Yey! Festival!" The young Prince cheered in excitement as he ran around the dance floor that was prepared for the King and Queen's opening dance.

The buzzing quiet down when the music started but to everyone's surprised, instead of the traditional courting dance music, the soothing sound of a Waltz filled the vicinity.

Everyone was lost for words as they watched the King and Queen danced slowly and bicker?

The King was smiling throughout the dance while the gorgeous Queen glared daggers at him. Everyone didn't miss how the Queen purposely stepped on the King's foot.

The children who saw the act laughed while their parents immediately hushed them but another, much louder laugh filled the air, overpowering the music. It came from the royal servant of the King, Jean.

That didn't got unnoticed by the King. Everyone was silent when the King stopped dancing and bended over to grab a small pebble on the ground and threw it right on Jean's face.

Everyone had their jaws hanging at the rare sight. They knew that their King was kindhearted, sweet and humorous but they all didn't expect... this.

The music stopped, ending the opening dance. But the King and Queen weren't able to leave the dance floor when the crown Prince ran towards the Queen and hugged his leg. 

Now with the music's gone, everyone could hear their conversation.

"Wait! I want to dance with mother too!" The crown Prince whined.

"Sorry, son. Mother and I are not yet finished." The King teased.

"But! But! The music stopped!"

"It's okay, baby, we can dance later." The Queen cooed.

"Why is Father always stealing you from me?" The prince's voice cracked as he tightened his hold on his mother's leg.

"I'm not!" The King held both hands in surrender. "We are sharing Mother."

"Oh, god..." The Queen sighed before squatting down on his son's level. "Look, baby. Father is just teasing you. We can't dance now because the people prepared another dance for us to watch."

"Really? We'll dance later?"

"Yes, I promise." The Queen picked him up and left the dance floor with their beloved King in tow.

The Harvest Festival was a success despite the shock at the opening dance. Usually, after the main events, the royal family had to attend a glorious party for royalties and alike in the castle while the common people enjoyed the food and music in town, but there was no ball in the castle. The royal family joined the people outside until the nightfall.

The King and Queen walked around the kingdom like common people with only their servants which they didn't seem to treat as servants at all. 

It was a rare sight indeed to see the King bicker with his royal servant about simple things. While the Queen's beauty never failed to make everyone froze in place, he visited each stall, admiring every merchandised his eyes landed and every salesman got their tongued tied.

The prince was all over the place and each street they passed through, he made a friend, they all held hands together while skipping until they created some sort of train.

Having the royal family join them throughout the festival reminded them of how the late King and Queen treated the whole kingdom. It was indeed the best festival of the decade and everyone hopes that it would continue from now on. 

\-----

edited 02/07/21


	16. Chapter 16

Levi's PoV

"I told you that it will be the best festival of the decade," Eren announced smugly and grinned at me. He's fucking expression screamed 'I Told You So'.

"It is," I couldn't help but agree with a sigh. 

It was really nice to walk around town without the thought of survival. Unlike when we're in the underground, festivals were our main opening, people were distracted all throughout thus, it was easy to rob them. I wasn't able to fully enjoy them before or simply sat down and watched how beautiful the decorations were, how fun the shows were and how exciting it was with all the food stalls and merchandised that lined up. 

Though I wished Isabelle and Farlan were with me, that would be great... I could feel the familiar grief of the loss of my friends. I didn't even visit their graves and payed them respect...

"Hey," Eren called out.

"Huh?" I perked up at the call and it came to me that I spaced out again, for the third time.

"Do you... want me to go over with it again?" Eren eyed the stacks of paperwork in front of me.

"I...." I eyed my work. I didn't even finish 1/8 of the paperwork.

I don't know what came over me but after breakfast, Rivaille went to his magic class and the teacher didn't't allow me to join my son. He reasoned that it could be dangerous, especially during practice time. 

Rivaille was all red when the teacher told me what happened during one of their class. The young prince was tasked to summon a frog, he did the job but they didn't expect that the frog was huge and it almost destroyed the castle's west wing. From there on, Eren requested them to take their classes in the courtyard near the field to prevent any harm and damages. With that, I got nothing to do and decided to just barged in Eren's office.

When I opened the door, I saw a very worn out Eren. He looked like a ghost staring down at his paper while he wrote something down.

"Jean, please. Can you hold those files after a finished these first?" He groaned at my arrival, he never bothered to look up from his work. His brows furrowed as he reads what's written in the paper again.

"I can help," I offered. It was like magic when my voice reached Eren. He perked up and immediately he shines and that goofy smile was back on his face again.

Eren gave me a decent amount of work and was patient when he instructed me what to do. And, of course, my brain couldn't to process it all. 

I never thought that this was the King's job, I never thought Kings had work at all. I thought they just sat on their thrown and ordered people to do things for them while they bathe in money. 

Gods, I was dead wrong.

Shaking my head back to reality, I tried to recall the instructions that Eren gave me. "Well, yeah... About this one..." I held the paper and show it to him.

Eren stood from his spot and leaned over to examine the report, it belong to one of the villages on the far east. It had all their trades cataloged as well as the products they produced. They asked for help for upgrading their irrigation system for their farms. The chief had written the details of the plans as well as the materials needed.

"That's reasonable, you can start writing a letter to the council and let them know so they can establish a budget. After that write a letter to Armin regarding the materials, when he received it, he'll send you a full report of the kinds and prices of the materials that may fit or go over the budget." Eren explained.

"Alright... What happens if the materials go over the budget?"

"Well, you'll have to write to the council again, and-"

"Oh my god," I whined.

"Hey, it's fine. You are doing great! Can I see the draft?"

"What draft?"

"The draft of your request to the council."

"Oh, here but that's the final." I passed the letter to Eren and he squinted at my writing.

"Ummm... this is good but I think it would be better if you'll have a full report like how far was the village so the council can include the transportation to the budget as well as the number of people working on this project and the exact measurements of the farms." Eren returned the letter to me with a forced smile.

"Really? I think a straight-forward letter can save us all some time." I raised a brow at him.

"You see, just saying: 'I approved this project, do the budget.' doesn't sound... you know... ah..."

"Eren, let's face it. I'm horrible at this! What kind of Queen I am when I don't even know how fucking far or where exactly this village is!" I exclaimed. "I can't even write a letter!"

"Hey, slow down. Don't beat yourself around the bush," Eren sat next to me and patted my back. "At least, you finished two reports now." He smiled at me and I glared at him. 

I know he means well but fucking damn it!

The knock from the door pulled both of our attention.

"My Queen!" Hange's voiced managed to pierce through the thick wooden door. "Kenny Ackerman has arrived and he's waiting for you in the sunroom."

"My relative..." I stood up but froze in place when Eren held my hand, I looked down at him in confusion.

"Levi, whatever you discovered... please tell me, we are boyfriends after all." He smiled at me.

"That was my line," I chuckled. My eyes caught the amount of paperwork still lying on his desk. I quickly leaned down and kissed his lips before bolting to the door. "I'm sorry. I'm useless with the paperwork but I hope that I had help you in... some ways... Good luck with your work!"

I quickly opened the door and closed it as I go, leaving a gaping Eren inside.

\------

"Oh, I heard that~" Hange teased. She was leaning on the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. A smug smile on her lips.

"So what?! He's my boyfriend!" I exclaimed, cursing myself for blushing.

"Of course," Hange sang.

"Come on," I just rolled my eyes on her and continued down the halls. 

The walk to the sunroom was quiet but I liked it, it gave me a moment to think what to say to 'Kenny', there's so many questions that kept rolling none stop in my mind and I feared that once I'm face to face with Kenny, I'll forget all of it.

"Levi," Hange quietly called while we walk, breaking the silence. "What will you do if you discovered everything?"

"Well... I guess that going back to my old life is never going to happen. I think, I'll learn my duties and help Eren with anything that I can do. But if I'm terrible at it, I guess being a full-time mom doesn't sound too bad." The last idea sounded much better than facing stacks of paperwork. 

I do enjoy fussing over my baby, Rivaille's such an angel. Though the child got a little possessive and his actions during the dance on the festival could lead to more serious note if not taken care of. Moreover, I should tell Eren to stop teasing the boy. Rivaille's an Alpha, after all, it's his nature to be possessive and overprotective but it was not an excuse to go to our room every night because he wanted to sleep next to me. 

This resulted in a horny Eren. The good thing was, he had a lot of important work on hand but he did try to persuade me to bend over his desk. That bastard.

"But wouldn't it be great if Rivaille had a sibling?"

"Levi, are you..." Hange stared at me with wide eyes.

"No, I didn't get pregnant from Eren's rut last time. I confirmed it from the first doctor that examined me. But he did give me an updated date for my heats."

"Levi, that's great. Have you told the King yet?"

"Of course not, he'll mount me before I told him that I wanted another child. But first," I stopped and glared at the door that separated me and this... Kenny. "I'll have to settle this."

\-----

edited 02/07/21


	17. Chapter 17

Levi's PoV

"Well, what do we have here? His Royal Majesty." The words echoed in the empty room. 

The sunroom was massive with floor to ceiling windows, fresh flowers on every corner and the natural light lighten up the room. Levi could feel the tension in the space.

I blinked at the man on his forties as he glared at me while he leaned back on his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. He wore a cowboy hat, leather boots, and a simple white shirt but the frown and glare he wore topped it all. 

This man, Kenny Ackerman. He looked so menacing. 

I gulped. Walking towards the table and sat in front of him. This was not the time to be afraid, he may be a scary Alpha but I could be scary too as long as he answered all of my questions.

"Did you call me to rub all your riches at my face?" He scoffed.

"What?" I gaped at him. Confused.

"Ah! Just because you got hooked up with your pen pal that turned out to be the King, you can get away from who you are?!" He pointed an accusing finger at me. "I knew you, Le. If I knew better, I could have told the entire kingdom that you are nothing but a thief before I took you in, you bastard!"

I flinched when his voice got louder. My eyes glanced back at the two doors where the guards were waiting for my signal if things go wrong.

I tried to process everything he said and I couldn't help but ask. "Why didn't you tell the entire kingdom?"

The man sighed. "Because you are my idiot of a nephew." I blinked at that. "But I'm glad that you invited me here. I understand that you got... what does Petra called it? Overwhelmed?"

"Well... being the Queen is a bit overwhelming..." I whispered but Kenny caught it.

"I guess you came back to your senses now?"

"Yes..." I sighed quietly. Though I'm not sure what he meant. What does he meant that I called him just to rub all my riches on his face? Could it be that... I'm also mean to him?

"Well, it's not too late to learn from your mistakes, kiddo." Kenny reach out and ruffled my hair.

I could feel my eyes widen when the old Alpha patted my head. Looking up, I stared at him as he gave me a gentle smile. I was about to ask what specific mistake that I've done when Kenny began talking again.

"You should visit back home from time to time, the teas that you planted on the backyard became a hit! People came by to buy black and green teas!"

"Teas...." I repeated as I stared at him.

"Speaking of which," Kenny pulled something in his bag. I stared at wooden teacup as he gave it to me. "You forgot your cup."

I stared at the wooden cup, carefully tracing my fingers at carving at around it.

"It was hilarious when everybody discovered how delicious and beneficial teas are!" Kenny huffed proudly. "With all the profit, I bought the land next to our house and planted grapes. It was not easy but after a year, when I was able to make wine successfully and gave it everyone as a sample. The people loved it too! You'll be balling your eyes out when you see the vineyard grow! Your friends helped me out until I hired them as my employees!"

"My friends?" I asked with hope. Could it that Isabelle and Farlan are... alive?

"Yeah, well... Petra dragged the other guys. You remember Eld, Gunther, and Oluo, right?"

"I...." I dragged... I never heard those names before.

"Petra also wanted you to read this," He handed me a letter. I stared at it as my mind tried to process everything. "She missed you and hated you for pushing us away."

"I... pushed you all away?" I whispered.

"The fuck? You lost a few gears in your head in there, brat?" Kenny flicked his finger on my forehead. "Before you got married, you're one who told us not to go to your wedding because we are all disgusting!"

"I... I did?" My hands started shaking. What's going on? What am supposed to believe?

"Whatever, it was years ago. I got over it fast but you better write back to Petra or invite her in here. She wanted to come with me, to punch you in the gut but since the letter only summoned me, the guards won't allow her in." Kenny explained, looking out at the gardens through the window. "She was the one explaining to everyone that you got overwhelmed and encouraged them to understand you. She's a good Omega. Too good," Kenny sighed.

"You... You said that Eren... the King... was my pen pal?" I ask, feeling my heart beating wildly in my chest. Petra... I don't remember her but I could feel how much she cared for me. And the guilt raised in the pit of my stomach.

"Pfft! Right, you should give something back to Petra because without her, you're not hooked with the King. All those days when you guys just sat in the dining room and giggled while Petra helped you write those sappy letters was sickening! I swear, I didn't miss your annoying giggles!" He glared at me. "Hmmm... that might had been the reason why my hatred towards you didn't last long. Plus, I got enough food because you are no longer around feeding them off to the fucking stray cats!"

"Petra wrote those letter for me?" I could feel my heart was about to jump out of my chest.

"Oh, Le. Let's face it. You can't even write a letter!" The old Alpha laughed.

I gasped. That's exactly what I said when I was trying to help Eren. I blinked when I felt the room started spinning.

\-----

Eren's PoV

It was an hour ago when Levi left and I couldn't to take off the smile on my face. But I prayed the best for Levi, whatever he discovered about his relatives, I'll support him.

A knock came from the door and I almost jumped at my feet, thinking it was Levi but instead it was Jean's voice came from the other side. "Your Majesty. The Royal Healer, Marco seeks your presence."

"Let him in."

Marco, the Royal Healer as well as Rivaille's magic teacher stood in his fine robe. His hand, he clutched a scroll. Eren figured it was the Queen's result.

"Marco, give me the news." I straighten in my chair. Something's off. Marco's serious and he was rarely quiet. He's a ray of sunshine with his smile that never falter even when my son almost got him hurt during magic practice.

"My lord, I had the Queen's results."

"Go on."

"I found out that... the Queen had been cursed."

"I knew it." I clicked my tongue. 

I had reread the letters and confirmed that the way it was written, it certainly belonged to Levi but the hand writing didn't belong to him and I confirmed it when I compared the letter with the draft he wrote.

"Your Majesty... However... I also discovered that it was not only the Queen that was cursed. " Marco stared at me.

I stood from my chair in raged. "What?!" I've been cursed when? How? And by who?

"I confirmed that it was the work of a witch. I ask permission to use magic to the Queen so we can trace the suspect."

"Permission accepted. Let's stop this nonsense once and for all, I want that witch hanged!"

\-----

Levi's PoV

"Whoa! Brat?! So it was real that you're sick?!" I was able to register Kenny's voice as he fanned me.

Blinking several times, my vision adjusted and the dizziness finally eased.

"Levi, are you okay?" I didn't notice that Hange was right by my side, kneeling and patting my head.

"I'm okay now... I just don't want to think anymore right now.." I closed eyes and forced my brain to relax and think of cats or puppies. I could process everything later, for now, I focused on calming myself.

"I'm sorry... Levi..." Hange croaked beside me.

"Hey, it's not your fault. It was just an overload of information." I placed my hand on top of hers.

"No, I'm sorry for everything."

When she started sobbing, I opened my eyes and raised a brow at her. "What is wrong with you?"

"I... I just want to make things right."

\----

edited 02/07/21


	18. Chapter 18

Levi's PoV

"What are you talking about?" I gaped at the healer. "I'm cursed?"

Right after I almost fainted, Eren brust in the sunroom and took me away with Jean and the healer in tow. Leaving Hange to take care of Kenny and ushered him to his room while we sort things out.

We're back in our room with Eren, Jean, and Marco. Eren instructed to close the gates of the gates because Marco could sense that the suspect was still in the castle.

"Yes. I found dark magic running in your system." Marco approached me and pointed at my forehead. "And I can feel their energy here."

My hand quickly slapped at my forehead. "The witch altered my memory?"

"Not only yours," Eren growled. "The witched played as all."

"I knew it was a witch," Jean mumbled in the corner.

"Levi, I knew in memory that we exchanged letters together but then... I can't seem to recall how it started." Eren turned to me with a frown.

"About that, I found out that I was the one who send you those letters but it was my friend, Petra was her name, wrote them for me," I explained. "That's what I discovered after talking with Kenny."

"So that means..."

"Yes." Marco confirmed in. "My lords, your marriage was not an arranged marriage."

"What?!"

"When I found out that the Queen was cursed, I tried to make an antidote to retrieved my memories," Marco explained.

"Marco! You drank another experimented potion again?!" Jean exclaimed at the healer.

"I will if it will benefit and save My lords," Marco said confidently before clearing his throat. "I regained some of my memories and recalled that the marriage was not arranged. It was a normal wedding."

"Marco, that's not enough to solve the puzzle. I ordered you to dig deeper into this matter and solve this trick fast. Jean, I want you to hire more healers and track the witch. If they are still in the castle make sure they couldn't leav," Eren started booming orders and I just sat on our bed, with my mind running wild. 

This is so confusing.

"Understood, Your Majesty!" Jean huffed. "It is done."

"What?!" Eren and I gaped in unison. What does that mean? They caught the witch?

"Mikasa, bring her in," Jean called and the door opened. Mikasa came in dragging a very familiar servant and forced her to kneel in front of us. My eyes grew wide when I properly see her face...

"Hange!" I gasped in horror.

"You were wise enough to not run away," Marco glared at her.

"Marco, you know I won't do that right?" Hange forced smile at Marco.

"Hange... you're the witch?" I asked, feeling my heart grew heavy. 

Hange... she's been playing me all along but... all those times when Hange helped me to fit in the castle on our first day, how she never left my side, how she was nice to me. 

But she was my best friend.

"Yes... I can explain!" She cried at me.

"Silence!" Eren boomed. With a flick of his finger, a sword was summoned in his hand and he aimed at blade at Hange's neck. 

I flinched when I saw the blade appeared, dear gods, I didn't know Eren knew magic! As if in cue, Mikasa drew her sword and Jean pulled out his dagger.

"Wait!" I quickly grabbed Eren's arm and forced the blade away from Hange. "Let her explain! Isn't that the proper way of doing it?"

Eren was silent as he stared down at Hange. Then he sighed, the sword on his hands turned into smoke. "Very well, we'll see you in court."

"Wait, what? Why can't we let her explained here now?" I pulled on his sleeve.

"But that's the proper way." Eren muttered.

"That can take fucking forever! We'll let her explain and Marco can probably cast a spell of truth on her." I looked over at the said healer and he blinked at me.

"I can brew up it up, it might take a while, I apologized, My lords." He bowed deeply at us.

"That sounds fine, Marco brew it up and Mikasa help him with the materials," Eren ordered.

"But-" Mikasa protested.

"That is an order Mikasa," Eren added sternly. "And Jean you stay here."

The two left and I could feel the tension in the room. "Hange." I started. "Why?"

Hange started at me before looking away. "I did it for money... The Leonharts offered me a huge sum..."

"The Leonharts?" Eren repeated. "Care to elaborate before I declare war to them?"

"Eren!" I slapped his arm. He wouldn't do that... right?

"Please, don't!" Hange begged. "I can explain!"

"Then start explaining, it will be perfect timing when Marco finished the potion and you'll have to retell your story. I'll be the judge of the 'truth'," Eren stressed on the word. I could tell we was angry, even mad but he was holding it in.

"I understand..." Hange gulped. "I was hired to break the marriage, so that His Highness will have to marry Annie Leonhart instead of Levi... I acted as Levi's servant that day and casted the spell a week before the ceremony started... I erased his memories about you, Your Highness, and replaced them with bitterness and hatred."

"That's why..." Eren breathe.

"A week before my wedding... It could be the reason why I was mean towards my uncle and my friends..." I whispered. I noted what Kenny told me, that I didn't invited them because I said they were disgusting.

"The plan was, Levi will refuse to marry you and run away.... but he didn't..." Hange smiled at me. "The wedding continued."

I blinked at that. I didn't run away as Hange planned?

"I don't know why Levi didn't run away back then, I was helping him on his wedding dress while encouraging him to ran away. He seems to like the idea but he walked the aisle anyway... My plan didn't work and Levi got pregnant. I became his royal servant to I could keep an eye on him and pinpoint what had gone wrong... But I didn't know what's wrong... and the Leonharts were in raged of the news. So... I tried again. I erased and alter His Highness Eren's memories and everyone... I made everyone think that your marriage was an arranged marriage, that the late King forced it, but it didn't work... King Eren still cares for you, Levi..."

I turned to look at Eren, his expression didn't change as he waited for Hange to continued.

"The Leonharts gave up on me and threatened to kill me if I came back, I got nowhere to go so, I stayed as Levi's servant. I deserved it..." Hange sobbed.

I gasped. Oh, my gods, what did I do to Hange? Did I hurt her?

"But I want to make things right," Hange straightened with determination.

That line... I recalled she kept saying those exact line on several occasions.

"Even when Levi was under the curse as well as His Highness... you guys secretly cared for each other. Levi kept asking me if His Highness had skipped any meals, while His Highness even bought the hot springs in the mountains for Levi but what stabbed me right in the heart... Was when Rivaille was born... I didn't mean that the child will get affected by any of this! I didn't mean that this will go this far!" Hange cried. "But as I said... I want to make things right... With the accident after we visited the hot springs..."

"The attack..." I whispered.

"They were nothing but illusions, I made you and Erwin think it was real, so I can get away from this clean. I tried to reverse the cursed but your memories didn't hit the right timeline, it was set back before your uncle took you in. I thought I can fix this-"

"Undo the cursed." Eren cuts off.

"I will and... I understand if this is the end of me."

"So be it."

"Wait!" I snapped at Eren. "But Hange admitted her mistake, she can undo it. Do you think killing her is a bit too much?" I pleaded at Eren.

"Levi, starting from now, I started to doubt who should I trust, and realized that I had failed you even before we became a family. How can I even protect my entire kingdom if I can't protect my own family?"

"Don't say that!" I almost cried at him. "Jean, please leave us for now."

"Yes, my Queen." Jean helped Hange and escorted her to the dungeon. My ears almost pick up her quiet voice as she said sorry before the door closed.

\-----

Hange's PoV

I deserved this. I have failed more than once. Such a mess I made.

Pulling my legs up my chest, I sobbed as I regreted everything I did. My heart hurts when I vividly remembered how the cursed affected the good people of this kingdom.

"Has... the king been eating well?" That's what Levi kept asking me after the wedding. The curse of bitterness and hatred lingered in his system yet, he never fails to ask regarding the King's health.

I recalled the times when I escorted Levi to the gardens but the king was there. I could see how much Levi wanted to join him but the cursed kept pulling in, forcing him to turn around and walked back to his bland room. He did nothing but stare at the walls, he didn't even hurt me but the guilt I feel everyday was torture. 

There were times he cry and then he would asked himself why he does so. Because of the cursed and his missing memory, that was the only way his heart tried to cope and that struck me.

It only became worst when Rivaille was born. I didn't expect that the curse included the child. During those times, Levi refused to hold his own baby but his eyes reflected more. He wanted to hold his son, he wanted to spend time to his mate but the cursed stopped him so.

I was thinking of ways to fix things but the damage I've done was too great and I couldn't easily brew up a remedy since the King forbid using magic easily. That's when Rivaille, in his early age, came to me.

"Why does my mother don't like me?"

I broke down, right there in front of him. It was all my fault. I promised him that I'll make things right even if it means I'll get hanged.

\----

Levi's PoV

The first month of 1246...

A new year, a new life. My friends had a proper burial and I now lived with my uncle. I never thought my mother had a brother or that uncle Kenny recognized me as my mother. 

It was snowing in the last month of 1245, and I was freezing in the street when this old Alpha came to view, he shouted my mother's name and started crying while he hugged me. But then he realized that I'm not Kuchel, he cursed and mumbled something about 'eloping with a stupid guy'. He took me in, of course, I was skeptical about him but when he showed me a painting of him and mother, I broke down.

Now, I have a roof over my head and a little tea plantation at the back of the house. I'm slowly moving on from the deaths of my friends. And uncle Kenny was not that bad, he's quite nice.

"Umm excuse me!"

I looked up from my garden and saw the mailman, waving a letter. "Yes?"

"I have a letter for Jean Kirstein, but it seems that there is a new resident on their address?"

"Yes, they moved out last week," I informed.

"Oh dear... perhaps you know their new address?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know."

"Oh... well umm... I can't return this letter since it's policy for certain... senders... but just in case if they come back, can you hold on to this?" The mailman handed the letter.

"Well... I think Petra might visit him," I whispered, recalling that Jean would host some sort of house warming party. Petra and I were invited but I don't think I have the patience for those. "Alright."

After a week, Jean sent a letter to Petra that the party was postponed for now, because his family was still looking for a decent house. And currently they are jumping from one hotel to another.

I glared at the letter. Then I decided to fuck it, I'm not a messenger boy.

I didn't open the letter but I wrote back to it saying:

"Your Jean friend of a horse moved out from our neighborhood and still doesn't have a permanent address. If your letter had urgent stuff. You better wait until they get settled.

-The annoyed neighbor that turned messenger, Levi"

The next day, I received another letter from the same person but this time it was for me. I curiously opened it and I almost vomited at the smell of roses and long messages, this person must be bored. I continued to read and in the end, a small poem was written... It was sappy but... good.

"Levi!" Petra popped out of the hedged fencing on our front lawn. "You have a pen pal?"

"N-no."

"Come on! Don't hide it from me! I saw you smiling like idiot~" She poked my cheek.

"Damn it! Alright, I might... have a pen pal...." I dragged the words. I looked down at the letter on my hands. This person... isn't so bad. Maybe this could be good for me. "Petra, I need your help on this one."

\---

edited 02/08/21


	19. Chapter 19

Levi's PoV

The Second Month of 1246

"Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I'm looking at a good looking,  
But sadly, it's not you."

I giggled, raising my hand to my mouth as I tried to suppress my laugh. Right in front of me, I could barely see Petra's frown with the tears forming in my eyes.

"Seriously Levi, is that the best you can come up?" Petra rolled her eyes at me.

"Of course, and he likes it!" I snatched the latest letter that my penpal sent me and shoved it to Petra's face. "See! He thinks it's funny!" I exclaimed, showing off the proof.

"Alright," Petra shrugged and started writing.

I giggled as I reread his letter. Yes, I somehow stole Jean's penpal, it's not my fault that his penpal liked me more than him. Rogue... That's what I secretly called him, I couldn't just call him my 'penpal' forever. It's not that we have some sort of secret language that only the two of us could understand.

Petra thought that we're only exchanging sappy poems but it's more than that.

I felt heart my chest grew fuzzy just thinking about it.

"Alright," Petra rereads the letter. "I guess, this one's done-"

"Thanks!" I snatched the letter off her hands. I neatly folded it, placed it in the envelope before bolting outside and placed it inside the mailbox.

"Levi, I don't mind you making friends but will you and Petra stop with the giggling!" Kenny shouted in his garden.

"Fuck you!" I spat back to him. I don't giggle, I don't! It was Petra who's giggling.

"Ummm... Mr. Ackerman, I never giggled. Levi does. All the time," Petra laughed at me.

"You little-"

"Alright, I'm going home now!" Petra rushed out of my arm's length. "Bye, Levi! Bye, Mr. Ackerman!" Then she bolted.

I sighed and waved back at her. Closing the mailbox, I looked over my uncle's garden. He had this dream of turning the backyard to a vineyard so he could have free wine. It was a stupid idea but I gave in and decided to plant tea so I could have free tea as well.

The town where I lived was fairly small. Everyone knew each other despite the huge gaps of each household. Petra's house and the other were a good distance away from ours. I like it that way, it was quiet, the people tend to mind their own business and not giving a fuck of what we do.

I went to the garden and tended my small tea plantation. Or maybe I shouldn't call it a plantation if there's only ten plots, but I'm proud of it. I hate dirt, it's a thing that developed in me when I was living in the streets. There was a plague back then and the only way to survive it was to keep me and everything around me clean. It was hard but I was desperate, I couldn't afford to get sick because I knew I'll surely die. Months past, the plague was gone yet, the mentality to keep everything clean never left my mind until this day.

I hate touching dirt but I'll hate myself more if I didn't keep my plants clean. Supplies in this small town were limited, forcing the prices to go up, leaving the town's people to grow their food. This was not such a bad idea, the soils were fertile but the town had no farms with so little on the population resulting in too little manpower. In the end, people only grew enough for themselves.

"So, does your loverboy ever planned on visiting?" Kenny blurted out.

"W-what?! Visit?!" I snapped at him, completely flustered. "He's not my... loverboy...." I blushed as I heard myself say that word.

"Come on the brat, I'm not an idiot. Tell that dude to come here. I want to see the guy that turned nephew a giggling machine." Kenny grunted as he pulled the weeds in the garden.

"I don't giggle!" I exclaimed. However, maybe... inviting Rogue was not such a bad idea. He claimed that he was bored to death on where he lived, that was why he engaged in writing letters to Jean before, and now we're exchanging letters. But doesn't inviting him over seems a bit too fast? I pondered.

Pulling the weeds with all my might, I decided to just do it. If Rogue really cared about me then he'll visit.

\----

The sun was setting and I'm still in my room practicing my writing. I knew how to write but... it's not pretty and I always messed up the spelling. I never had an education but during my early years in the street, I met this guy. He claimed that he was a teacher and that taught kids in the streets. I joined his class until one day, he vanished. I was 12 when I heard that he died and no one took over his place.

I sighed as I pushed back the memories and practiced writing. Petra was nice enough to let me borrow some of her books, I used them as reference for the spelling now that I finished reading all of it.

Sighing again, I rest my head in the hardwood. I want to meet Rogue. It's been two months since we started sending letters. I don't even know his real name... Maybe it's only me who's feeling this way?

It all started when we open up our dynamics and I shared my frustration of being an Omega then he... he said the nicest thing and it didn't stop. 

I pulled the drawer open in my desk where I kept his letters. Before we started exchanging letters, Rogue taught me the secret message that he and Jean used before. I don't why they established such secrecy but I trusted Rogue because it was more private and fun that way.

As I reread his past letters, and felt the familiar fuzziness that blooms in my chest.

"Hey, brat! Get down! Let's eat dinner!" Kenny shouted from downstairs. 

I sighed as I stood, cleaning my desk before leaving my room. The table was set when I reached the ground floor and Kenny was already digging on his plate. Taking a seat and helped myself with some stew from the bowl.

"Well, you're inviting this friend of yours?" Kenny asked.

"I think I will," I shrugged.

"Good, because I want to make sure he ain't using witchcraft just like your bastard of a father did."

I sighed. This was not the first time Kenny freely expressed his hatred towards my father. He told me the tale of my how mother met my father and they eloped, no matter how much Kenny stopped her. The old Alpha claimed that my mother was under some sort of spell. I had no idea, I never met the guy. It was only me and mother until she passed away, she hadn't mentioned anything about him. What happened to him was no longer I'm interested in, or so I thought because I could't help the curiosity that sparked within me.

"Uncle, did my father used magic on mother?" I asked.

"Pfft! Of course, he did! I knew something's going on that fella. He must have sneaked it in Kuchel's drink or those flowers..." Kenny sighed, leaning back on his chair. "I should have keep on eye on that bastard...."

I kept my mouth shut after that, no matter how much hatred my uncle had on what happened to my mother, I could feel his sadness as well as his guilt. I noted to myself to never bring the topic again.

A sudden flashback peeked into my head as I continued to eat. It was when Kenny found me in the streets. I was so depressed with my friends' deaths that I hadn't tend myself. My hair grew long that it reached my shoulders, that's when Kenny saw me and thought I was my mother, his sister. Kuchel.

Kenny's weariness towards my penpal was understandable. Putting my spoon down, I faced my uncle. "I'm inviting him."

"Who?"

Oh, my gods, I couldnt believe he already forgot about it. "My penpal."

"Good, when will he be visiting? I'll set up some charms just in case he's fond of using magic on people."

I rolled eyes on him. "Well, I'm still writing to him. How about next Monday?"

"That'll do."

\-----

edited 02/08/21


	20. Chapter 20

Levi's PoV

The Fourth month of 1246

It was over two months ago that I managed to pull all the courage in me to send a letter to Rogue with my handwriting and I haven't heard from him since.

I stood at our mailbox, no longer excited to open it. I've been waiting patiently, looking at the window to see if the mailman came in but what I got was nothing but disappointment when I got the mail.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly opened the box and reached in for the mail. Even if I kept telling myself that I shouldn't expect a reply, I still felt nervous every time I get the mail. Deep inside, I'm still expecting a reply. I could understand if he declined my invitation as long I'll be able to exchange letters with him again.

Closing my eyes, I took the letters. Letting my fingers ran the edges and estimated how many they were. My nose twitched, finding that familiar rose-scented stationary. I opened my eyes and stared down at the letters on my hand.

None for me.

Head down, I returned inside the house. Dragging my feet until I reached the kitchen where Kenny was drinking his morning coffee. I dropped the letters in front of him before taking a seat on the chair across him and finished my tea.

"Hmm," Kenny hummed, staring at the letter that was mailed to him. Putting down his cup, the old Alpha took the set of mails and scanned each. "From Mr. Reises, cousin John, ah, there's a sale at Springer's."

I huffed in annoyance. Since when Kenny received letters? Usually the mailbox was always empty and only my letters from Rogue filled the void. My eye twitched as I watched as Kenny opened each mail as if he was taunting me. 

"Still no news from lover boy?" He glanced at me.

Why does he need to state the obvious? I put down my cup abruptly and stood. "I'm going to my room."

"Praying to your stuff bear won't work," Kenny laughed.

"He's a polar bear!" I gritted my teeth as I stomp back to my room. I wasn't praying to Snowflake. I was monologuing, it just so happened that he was in front of me when then uncle barged into my room not bothering to fucking knocked.

Slamming the door shut, I rested my back at the hardwood. Sighing, I went to my bed and grabbed Snowflake, who was sitting in the stool at the corner of my room. 

Holding him close, I sighed again at another disappointing day. I had a strong urge to write again, thinking that maybe the mailman dropped my letter while he was going on his way. Or maybe Rogue thought that it was a prank because the handwriting in the letter was different?

I clutched the bear tighter, inhaling the lavender fragrance. I didn't buy this, I wouldn't waste money on a toy. Jean brought it for me for some reason on his last visit. I declined it but the two-toned hair Alpha insisted and explained that he doesn't have any hidden motives, he was decluttering their new home because the previous owners left some stuff.

I was suspicious, of course, the stuff animal looked brand new. It smelled like lavender and when I laid my hand on its fur for the first time, I knew there was something off. The bear screamed quality and certainly cost more than a cow. Jean must have noticed my hesitance, he shoved the bear to me before bolting away while shouting that I should name it and take care of it.

I was torn on selling it and keeping it but at the end of the day, I kept it and named it Snowflake. And he's a polar bear, I kept correcting Kenny and Petra with it. Couldn't they see that he had white fur, which means he's not an ordinary bear but a polar bear?!

I sighed for the third time. I knew I couldn't stay in my room forever and brood. I need to do my chores. The weeds from my tea plantation won't removed themselves.

"Levi! The mailman came back!" Kenny's voice from downstairs made me let go of Snowflake and jumped out of bed. 

The floorboards creaked at my heavy steps as I dashed through the halls then to the stairs, and I almost tripped at the last step but I didn't care. Passing the living room, I didn't miss the smug smile on my Uncle's face but I won't linger on that. Though I know that he'll tease me like no tomorrow after this, and I don't care. 

There in the window, I saw the mailman left. I didn't waste any second, forcing the door open and almost breaking the handle. I bolted outside until I was face to face once again with the mailbox. 

I stared at it, panting. Taking a deep breath, I opened the box and took the letter inside. My eyes widen and my heart started pounding when I saw my name in written by a familiar handwriting.

But it's not over yet. There's still a chance that Rogue would decline my invitation. Taking a deep breath, I tore the side of the envelope. My hands started trembling as I pulled out the letter, the familiar scent of rose soothed my nerves. Folding it open, I read slowly, taking in every information. And I read it again and again, just to be sure.

\----

Kenny's PoV

I sighed, smiling as I observed my nephew squealed and danced around the lawn while waving the letter on his hand. As if he won the lottery.

Who knew that this thug that lived half of his life on the streets squealed like a highschooler. Levi's an Omega after all, despite his rough exterior that tends to ward off people, he was as sweet as Petra. 

No matter how much Levi denied that side of his, it always showed. Last time, I noticed that he put a flower behind his ear when he was gardening, the sea shells in his room that he collected from the nearby beach, and the white teddy bear, I mean, polar bear named Snowflake that he held so dear. And he giggled, a lot.

Though I couldn't help but frown, wishing that what happened to Kuchel won't happen to Levi as well. 

\----

edited 02/08/21


	21. Chapter 21

"Jean! So? What does he think of the bear? Does he like it? What did he name it?" 

I stood. Bored. I watched as Eren Yeager, crowned Prince of Sina and next to the thrown, threw questions at my face. Why did I end up as his wingman, you say? 

First of all, my name's Jean Kirstein. My family lived in a small town in the south of Sina. My family lived a normal life then, farming, breeding horses. Then King Grisha sent us a letter. 

I was 12 then when I discovered that my father had served the King as his right-hand servant but father retired to find a wife and created a family. The King requested his presence and father agreed to go back and work for him. But then, the King also requested that father should train someone to be a butler, who was preferably around the age of 12-14. And father trained me. 

At first, I had no idea who am I going to serve, father was strict with the information. We lay low those times, I am not allowed to share with my friends that father was a palace servant with the highest rank and I'm going to take his place. 

I only knew then when I turned 15, someone by the name of Rogue sent me a birthday card with poems. When my father saw the letter, he told me who I was training for. The crowned Prince, Eren Yeager. 

He taught me how to read the secret message of the poem and also how to write it. Apparently, we had to be careful with the letters we sent to the palace. 

I got to know Rogue-Eren then. Learned that he was a brat with a brittle fuse in the head that could easily explode if he got angry. We became friends then, keeping in touch at each and my father thought that this was a good opportunity to get to know my sire so I could serve him well. 

When I turned 18, the King requested us to move near the city. Eren would be crowned as King and I had to serve him from now on. 

Then we moved.

When I first meet Eren he was a hard-headed brat, he was getting into my nerves. It was tempting to scold him for being stupid and stubborn. But my father kept telling me of my boundaries, that it was not my place to discipline the Prince but I couldn't help it. Then the moment came that I shouted at him for being lazy and ungrateful and surprisingly, he listened to me. He admitted his mistakes and we became best friends then. 

It was a normal day, I was doing my duties when I noticed that Eren was writing a letter using our secret language. "Who are you writing to?" 

He jerked from his chair and covered the letter he was writing. "Jean! H-How's it going?" He stuttered. 

"Your Majesty, you know the risk of sending letters under your name." I reminded him. 

"I know but...." He pouted and pulled out another letter in a drawer. "Jean, last time, I had sent you a letter. I didn't know that you guys moved earlier than expected. And... I think your neighbor received it for you?" 

"What?" I gaped at him. 

"Don't worry! He didn't read the letter, but he sentnme one. Telling me that you guys moved and I... I think he was cool...." The Prince blushed, looking down at the letter in his hands. 

"What's his name?" 

"Ah... Levi. Do you know him?" 

Of course, Levi. Of all the people in that town, it had to be that frowning Omega. "Yes, I do." 

"Well, tell me more about him!" 

"Your Majesty, I just want to make things clear. Did you taught him our secret language?" I asked yet my voice rose. 

"I... I did... Don't tell anyone! I begged of you Jean!" He pleaded. "I hadn't told him who I really am!" 

I sighed. "If that is the case, then I warn you. Levi Ackerman is a rude jerk." 

"Hey! He's really cool!" Eren defended as if he was the one who got offended. 

"Very well, you'll get to taste your own medicine then," I gave him a smug smile. Of course, Levi won't go easy on him. 

Or so I thought. It's been weeks and the two kept exchanging letters and the Prince mood immediately lighten up every time he received a reply from the raven. 

"Why didn't you told me that he is an Omega?!" Eren screamed at me like a madman. 

"Because that information is private, Your Majesty," I said calmly. 

"Even so!" He huffef then he looked at me with a smirk. "You're visiting that town this Sunday, am I right?" 

I knew where this was going and I'm not prepared for it. 

I was in the carriage then with a huge white stuff bear as a company. I kept explaining to the Prince that this kind of gift was very suspicious and how could he just order me to give it to Levi without saying that it came from him?! The scary Omega would think that I was hitting on him! 

Nevertheless, it was my duty. Gods, please bless my soul. 

I finally got out of the carriage that parked near the Ackerman household. 

There on the front lawn, Levi Ackerman was tending the hedges. 

This is it. 

Taking a deep breath, I took the bear and went straight to the said Omega. 

As I approached him, Levi stared at me then down to the bear that I was holding. 

"Hi," I greeted. 

"Hi," He said back flatly, blue-gray eyes digging into my soul. 

"Um, this is for you." I offered the bear but he didn't even budge on his spot. 

"No thank you." He said without any brakes, eyes narrowing at me. 

I shivered involuntarily but I must carry the Prince's order. Gulping, I tried again. "No, really. I insist. But! I swore I don't have any motives behind this!" 

He raised a brow at me. 

"Well, you see. The house that we moved in had some stuff that was left by the previous owners. I given Petra some, so, this last one is for you!" 

"Really now? This one seems new," He commented as he laid his hand on the bear's fur. 

I didn't waste that second and shoved it to him before bolting back to my carriage. "Take good care of it! And name it!" I shouted back at him. 

And that's the story of how Jean Kirstein became a wingman. And I think it's not over yet. "He accepted it." 

"Great!" Eren beamed like a love-struck idiot. "I mean," He straightened and cleared his throat. "Good work," He patted my shoulder. 

Seriously, what does the Prince saw on that Omega? 

Days passed and the two kept sending more letters. The Prince's mood improved greatly, always smiling, laughing, and joking around with everybody. I even overheard the servants gossiped about how the Prince changed so much. That he was no longer hot-headed and always looking for fights. 

Everything was good until one day. 

"Jean!" Eren grabbed my elbow from the moment I entered his chambers. "Levi asked me to visit him!" 

Well, fuck. The prince was not allowed to leave the castle not until he was crowned as King for safety reasons. 

"What are we going to do?! I wanna meet him in person but-" 

"Your Majesty, you have to be honest and tell him that you can't come. I think he'll understand." 

"No! I have to meet him!" He exploded. 

That took me off guard and a little suspicious. I narrowed my eyes on him and instantly, Eren looked nervous. Then his eyes averted to the cabinet. 

I bolted towards it.

"No!" 

I pulled every drawer out of the frame one by one until a pulled out the third drawer. Papers, more like paintings fell on the floor. 

"No!" Eren screamed as he drove over the pictures, covering them with his body. 

I don't know what to feel. Paintings- oil, watercolor, charcoal of portraits. Of Levi Ackerman. A drawer full. 

"I... can explain?" Eren gave me a forced smile. "Alright! Alright! I hired an artist to draw me a picture of him. The important thing is, no one got hurt, right?" 

"No one got hurt," I echoed in disbelief. "You mean, you hired someone to sneak into him?!" 

"They're professionals, I don't think Levi noticed a thing." 

"The hell?! This is creepy as shit Eren!" 

"But what do you expect?! I can't leave until I'm coronated as King! And if I waited until then, I won't be able to communicate with him or even meet him." Eren explained, chest fallen. "I need your help, Jean." 

It was sad to witness how Eren spend his days in the castle. I understood what he meant though, I served him and learned that the King's training for him was never easy. That resulted Eren being hot-headed and angry all the time but since the Prince started exchanging letters with Levi. He changed, for the better. Maybe... 

"Alright." 

"What?" 

"I'll help you." 

"Really?!" Eren stood up and beamed at me. Then he frowned. "But how?" 

I know that it won't be easy, we have to deal with the King, the guards, the nosy servants, and a foolproof plan of sneaking the crown Prince out of the castle and transport him to safety to the far side of Sina. 

"We'll plan this out. But I think it will take a month." I estimated. I had to do extra rounds in the castle to find loopholes, study the schedule of the guards, servants, and the King to avoid them. Then sneaking two pairs of fast running horses and a sturdy carriage that could handle the rough road to that town. 

"Great! You're the best Jean!" 

I need a raise for this. 

\----

edited 02/08/21


	22. Chapter 22

Eren's PoV

Today's the day. Pulling my cloak over my head, I waited for Jean's signal.

The castle was busy as ever even when nightfall, guards roaming around, servants chattered tirelessly and my father. Glancing up his window, I studied his shadow cast by the lights in his room. If he caught me, I'll be dead. 

Backing away from the corner, I felt my heart raced at the thought that our plan would fail. Shaking my worries, I fished the canvas in my pocket, I unfolded it and stared at the sketch of Levi's face.

He's so beautiful. I've met princes and princesses in vast lands but none of them ever grabbed my attention. But Levi, with his sharp tongue and strong personality, I was hooked.

I never really planned on sending someone to drew his face for me. It was all his fault, he mentioned in one of his letters that he felt a little insecured with other Omegas because he had short hair and was styled in an undercut. I got curious, all the Omegas I met, males, females, they all had long hair. I just couldn't resist, I requested the best painter in Sina and I felt lucky when the said artist was once a ninja in the far east of our land.

My father's cough pulled me away from admiring the portrait. Inching a little from my hiding spot, I stared up my father's window. The coughing continued and I could almost hear the doctor booming orders to the servants.

My father had been ill for so long and his condition worsen as the days passed. I had the urge to ran to his room and helped him in some way but then again, I had nothing to offer. I barely knew any healing magic. Even if I want to, I couldn't. My father thinks it was no longer useful because we have skillful healers, thus demanding me to focuse on offense magic. Welding swords out of thin air, casting fireballs, bending nature with my will, and everything violent. I tried to reason with him, that learning healing magic could help me notice curses that could possibly cast upon me or anyone but he didn't even bat an eye.

My father planned my whole life. From the time I woke up and sleep at night. I barely had fun during my childhood and those were only the days when my mother was alive. After that, it was all lessons, classes, parties, and other shitty, boring royal things. 

I may be a prince but I'm human too, well, human-ish, if Titans were categorized as humans. Nevertheless, I needed this break. 

The coughing didn't even pause from my Father's window. I couldnt help but frown, he may be cruel at times but he's still my father. I didn't dare go against his order since that's what my mother told me before she passed away but this time. Only this time, I choose myself. 

There were risks with our plan but I am willing to take it. I want to meet Levi.

"Meow!" 

I perked up, hearing the quiet sound of Jean's signal. Rolling my eyes at the pathetic 'signal', I crouched low enough and walked towards the stables.

\-----

"Jean! You didn't say anything about seeking the prince to your homeland!"

Walking like a cat, I remained silent as I watched the two in the stables.

"Marco, please, keep it down. You're my only hope!" Jean pleaded with his hands together.

"You said that you needed my company because you hate going out in the dark! And you expect me to say yes with your plan?!" Marco whispered-shout at him. I knew that the healer-in-training had set aside his studying because he knew that Jean was a coward in the dark. Everybody knew that Jean was afraid of the dark after all and only Marco tolerated him.

"I know, but you're my only hope!" Jean repeated. "If I asked Armin, he'll turn down immediately and probably tell the King!"

"Of course Armin will say no," Marco sighed. "He's going to be the next adviser after all."

"Jean, I'm here," I finally let my presence known. Both of them turned towards me and immediately Marco tensed.

"My lord!" He whispered and bowed down.

"Hi, Marco," I greeted, gesturing to him to lift his head.

"You know me? My Lord?" 

"Of course, not because I have to memorize everyone in castle but because Jean won't stop talking about you," I smirked at my butler.

"Eren! We have a deal!" Jean hissed. When he addressed me by my name, that meant that he was dead serious but I simply don't care. Watching him blush in front of his crush was hilarious. 

"Really?" Marco turned to him with a small smile on his lips. "I guess, I'll help then."

"You will?!" Jean perked up.

"Yeah, but you owe me on this one Jean," Marco glared at him before walking towards the carriage.

Promptly, Jean followed him and readied the horses. I patiently waited for them while keeping an eye outside.

When all was ready, Jean assisted me to get inside the carriage. Settling down on the soft cushion, I stared at Jean when he entered and sat in front of me.

"I asked Marco to drive us to my home town," he explained.

"What about the gates?" I asked.

"I sneaked in some sleeping remedy in the guards' drinks during their dinner, they are currently asleep right now."

"Are the gates open?" The carriage started moving and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. 

"You'll see, but I want you to understand Your Highness, that I did all of this to supply your request."

I blinked at him, confused for a moment when I felt it. Magic. Taking a peek at the window, we're in the east gate. The gate opened to the forest, away from the villages. We only open this gate if my Father was in the mood for hunting and it was exclusive just for that activity.

As we drew closer, I noticed all the guards were sound asleep, and once the carriage was a meter away from the gate. The heavy doors glowed lightly before opening silently. I gaped, impressed at the spell that was casted on the gates, and then I noticed that the horses had no footprints!

Once we are outside the castle walls, I sat back down and threw questions at Jean. "How did you do all of this? When did you learn magic?"

Jean sighed, running a hand on his hair. "My mother was a witch, she taught me magic. She figured that I might need it someday."

"That's amazing! Why didn't you tell me this? You could have to help me with my magic."

"My father told me to lay low, the King doesn't know yet and only Marco knows. And I think that it is better that way."

I deflated. I knew why my father was so strict when it came to magic. Mother loved magic but her power fought against her and... Taking a deep breath, I pushed away the past and looked up to the present and the upcoming future. "This is really happening! I'm meeting Levi!"

"Eren," Jean straightened in this seat. "What exactly do you see in Levi?" He asked as if it was a strange thing.

"I don't know," I shrugged, looking out in the window. Admiring the moonlight as the light cast down at the meadows. "What will you say if I asked you why you like Marco?"

Jean immediately turned red with his lips sealed. I could tell the gears in his head were working over drive but after a good minute, he averted his gaze from me.

The horses picked up their pace and we are traveling to the south of Sina. "I just like him. There's something that I couldn't point out but I knew deep inside that..." I paused not sure how to explain the feeling that I felt every time I read his letters. "I liked him."

As simple as that, I could feel my heart grew fuzzy. I just hope that Levi would feel the same.

\----

edited 02/11/21


	23. Chapter 23

Levi's PoV

"How do I look?" I turned towards Petra.

Her eyes stared at me from top to bottom. Then she looked at me with a small smile. "You know, you don't have to wear it if it doesn't make you comfortable."

I turned back to the mirror and frown at my clothes. This was the first time I wore feminine clothing. In this age, Omegas usually wore feminine clothing regardless of gender. They said that it helped the Omega looked for a suitable mate. My frown only deepen. Maybe that's why I'm still single and the reason why I decided to wear a skirt. I felt my cheeks grew hotter. 

Shit, what's happening to me? It's not that I want Rogue to see me as a potential mate... Right?

"Levi, listen." Petra moved next to me and rested her hand on my shoulder. "If you are worried if your penpal will lose interest in you because of what you wear, I don't think he will. Just be yourself, because that's how he knew you."

I pressed my lips and nodded at Petra in the mirror. She was right, Rogue knew me from the letters we exchanged and he might get confused when I suddenly changed my attitude. 

"Okay. Thanks, Petra," I turned to her with a smile. I do remember that I complained a lot to Rogue about being an Omega.

"Just take a deep breath, be yourself, and have fun," Petra patted my shoulder. "You can take that dress off now, I'm not used looking at you with it. It feels like you are not our Levi."

I laughed. "Alright, are you going home now?"

"Yeah, I skipped another chore today, father will explode when he finds out about it," Petra shrugged and went to the door. "Bye and I wish you all the luck!"

"It's not like he'll be staying overnight," I rolled my eyes at her.

"Right, but after this, you have to tell me everything you guys did and talked about!" Petra pointed at me.

"Okay, okay, bye!" With that Petra left and I changed my clothes before going downstairs.

Taking the duster, I dusted the living room again. Rogue mentioned that he'll arrived today but he didn't specify what time, so I made sure that everything would be spotless and ready for him. While I was busy wiping down the shelves, I saw my uncle entered from the back door. He was hanging something on the wall.

I put away my rug and peered at what's he's doing. "You got to be kidding me..." I sighed.

"What?" He looked back at me as if I was the odd one out. "Just in case!"

"Take those charms off, they don't match the house," I insisted. No matter how much I told Kenny that Rogue meant to harm and doesn't practice witchcraft, he just won't listen to me. 

He ignored me and moved to the kitchen to hang another set of charms.

"Please uncle," I almost pleaded as I followed him around.

Kenny paused from his work and sighed. "Okay, I'll take them down but you have to wear this."

He passed a bracelet with blue and white marble beads. For a charm against witchcraft, it doesn't look too bad. "Okay," I said as I put the bracelet on my wrist. "I promise to wear this all the time, so stop worrying."

Kenny gave me a small smile, he lifted his hand to mess my hair. "Good."

"Perhaps you forgot that I can handle myself pretty well," I heald my head proudly. "Living in the streets was not easy, and I learned how to fight like an Alpha."

"Oh yeah," Kenny nodded. "I forgot about that info. All this time hearing you giggle and seeing smile like a lovestruck Omega out weights the fact that you're thief and thug in the streets."

"I don't giggle!" I exclaimed, feeling my face heat up.

"Yes, of course," Kenny rolled his eyes on me. He went back to the back door to tend his garden. Leaving me alone in the house, nervous as heck.

"Shit!" I cursed as I paced back and forth in the living room. The waiting game begins, it's not even eight in the morning yet, and here am I nervous as fuck. 

Running a hand on my hair, I sighed and decided to calm my shit down with a cup of tea. I've harvested my small tea garden and was able to make a jar of loose leaf tea. It's enough for two teapots full but I think I needed more than that. It was a hell of a process but it was worth it.

Fixing myself with a teapot full, I settled on the dining table. My eyes fixed on the window where I could see if someone was coming at the door. "Shit, he could be arriving in the afternoon or something," I talked to myself.

My eyes landed on the charm around my wrist. The King forbids the use of magic in the lands, if one was caught it was straight to execution. But don't these charms had magic in them too? 

"Magic ward off magic, brilliant," I deadpanned. 

Taking a sip from my tea, I could feel the soothing taste and warmth of the beverage. Thankfully it calmed my nerves and my stupid beating heart. I was so relaxed and simply enjoying the tea that I neglected to look at the window. It's when someone knocked on the front door that made me froze.

"Oh, shit, oh shit," I chanted quietly. I did see someone on the front lawn but they were not looking in my way. Wait, is that?

I slowly stood from my chair and went to the door. This was it, just be yourself. I opened the door and-

"Jean?" 

Jean stood as he stared at me, then his eyes landed on the charm on my wrist. Then he let out a long tired sigh.

"What the-"

"Guess I can't get away with this," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Alright before anything else, I'll accompany you both."

"What?"I gaped at him. I knew that Jean and Rogue were penpals, maybe even friends but I didn't expect this. "You mean like a chaperone? Wait, hold on, we are not dating or anything-"

He didn't listen to me, instead, he turned back at the carriage that was parked on the front, and shouted. "What the? I thought you were following me. Get out of there and introduce yourself, idiot!"

I blinked at Jean's words. Maybe they are friends. My gaze focused on the carriage, it was fancy and big. Was Rogue loaded or something?

Then the door opened, revealing a person, an Alpha with brown messy hair, tan skin, and beautiful big green eyes. We stared at each other for a good moment. I could feel my cheeks burn at his stare. Shit, was that Rogue?

I blinked and noticed that he was looking at me and not on the steps in the carriage. "Watch out!" I screamed but it was too late. His foot missed the steps and fell face flat on the pavement of my front lawn.

"Rogue!" I immediately went to him and help him sit up. Blood oozed from his nose and his beautiful green eyes were glassy with unshed tears. 

"Shit! You're hurt! Tilt your head!" I instructed, pulling the handkerchief in my pocket and wipe the blood off his nose.

\-----

Jean's PoV

I stared at Eren with my mouth hanging open while Levi fussed over him. 

Shit, he's hopeless. How could he miss the steps? Idiot.

But looking at the raven, I never knew Levi would be the caring and gentle type. He always looked so intimidating and scary but now, he immediately switched while the Prince made a fool of himself.

I leaned back on the door frame and observed the two. Overall, I think this was good first impression.

\----

edited 02/11/21


	24. Chapter 24

Levi's PoV

"Levi," my uncle turned to me. "I'm so proud of you."

I rolled my eyes on him with a grunt. "I didn't beat him up!"

"Then why is he bleeding on his nose?" Kenny crossed his arms on his chest while he zoned at Rogue with a critical eye.

I sighed. "He fell off the carriage and hit his nose," I explained as I put away the blooded towel in the sink.

"Pfft, are you whimp brat?" Kenny bellowed at him. Jean who was silently enjoying his tea in the corner, burst out laughing while Rogue flinched like a frightened kitten.

"Uncle!" I slapped him on the shoulder and I turned to Jean. "How could you laugh? You're his friend!"

"What makes you think I'm laughing?" He humored.

"Ugh," I rolled my eyes at them.

"It's okay," Rogue croaked and deflated. "It was a very lame first impression..."

"It's okay," I sat next to him. Placing hands on his face, I forced him to look at him to further inspect his injuries. "It seems like you didn't break your nose and the bleeding stop, that's good."

I didn't mean for us to be so close. It was too late when I realized what I was doing. Rogue froze, his green eyes widen as he stared at me. 

"You looked like a clown!" Jean laughed, ruining our quiet moment. 

"A clown with a red nose? No wonder!" Kenny joined in and both idiots were laughing their ass out.

Rogue looked away and pouted like a sad child. I could't help by sigh and smile at the cute sight. I didn't expect Rogue to look... like this... I didn't expect anything at the start since my mind painted different faces of him. And now that I'm sitting next to him... He's not bad.

"I'm sorry about my uncle and Jean as well," I said over the two's loud laughter.

"It's okay, they're right anyway. But I'm glad that they found my misery funny."

"Pfft-" I stopped myself. "Yeah."

"I don't think I officially introduced myself. I'm Rogue but now we met, you can call me Eren." He scooted over and offered his hand.

"Eren," I tested. That's a nice name, it suited him with his boyish look and innocent eyes. I took his hand on mine and gave it a quick shake. "Levi. But I guess you knew that."

"Yeah, but there are times when I thought that maybe you are using a pen name," Eren said honestly.

"Really? During those times, what do you think my real name is?"

"Well, what first came into my mind based on your letters. I think your real name is Rivaille."

"Rivaille?" I arched a brow at him.

"I don't know why, but that's what came into my mind."

"Rivaille sounds nice," I nodded.

"Wait, are you going to change your name now? To Rivaille?"

"What? No, what makes you think I'll change my name?"

"You looked like you liked it... So, I thought...." Eren fidgetted in his seat.

"Do I?" I asked. Then I noticed that the house got quiet. Looking up, I saw Jean and Kenny. Both were staring at us. "Hey, it's rude to stare, you know."

"Yeah, yeah," Uncle waved at us. "I have to work in the garden. Jean, make sure the loser over there doesn't accidentally kill himself and drag my nephew along."

"Already doing it sir," Jean shook his head.

I sighed, finally feeling confident now that Kenny left us. I turned to Eren and saw him pouting and glaring at Jean. 

"It's not like I'll trip and fell every minute."

\-----

"Eren watch out!" I grabbed him by the arm just in time before he fell in the river.

"Oh, gods!" He screamed when his feet slipped on the mossy rocks but with my support he was able to steady himself.

"Are you okay?" I asked, studying his face. 

Eren was panting as he stared at the river. "Y-Yeah."

"Okay," I nodded. For safety, I took his hand and guided him. I mentioned the river near our town before in letters and Eren wanted to see it personally. Maybe this was a bad idea? It seems like Eren's accident-prone, this was the fourth time he slipped.

But looking at him right now, he seems like he's enjoying himself. He was smiling none-stop, his green eyes dart around, full of wonder and excitement. He wouldl freeze or flinched when an insect or a bird would make a loud sound but after that, he'll look for it with curiosity. He closed his eyes and he'll stopped walking when the cool breeze blew in. 

Like right now, he stopped and took a deep breath with his eyes close. I studied him, his brown messy hair flows freely with the breeze, and his tan skin gleam under the rays of the sun. "You don't get out much?"

His eyes snapped open and turned to look down at me. "I- well... y-you see-"

I raised a brow at him. Why was he so flustered?

"Hey!" Jean jumped in between us, he carried one of the baskets while I carry the other. "Are we there yet?"

"Ah, yeah. Come on." I guided them both to a clearing. The grass was short and green, this particular spot had a great view of the lake, with the trees behind, the area had a shade. Perfect for picnics.

"Wow," Eren spun around to get a good look at the surrounding nature. "Levi, this is a paradise."

"Yeah," I agreed as I set the blanket down with Jean's help.

While Eren was busy ogling over the river, Jean and I took out the food. I studied the brunette while he dipped his hand in the water. "Jean, is Eren your neighbor in the city?"

"Ah, yeah. Hold on," Jean dug into the basket.

"What?"

"Did we forget to bring water?"

"Is it here in my basket?" I opened the lid of the basket and searched inside. Packed sandwiches, napkins, apples, and tea bags. "Shit, not here. I got the tea though."

"What are we going to do with the tea if we don't have clean water? I'll just go get it," Jean stood.

"We could have left in the table, here," I threw him the keys to the house.

"I'll be back." With that Jean left. 

"Where is he going?" Eren asked, drying his hands on his shirt.

"We forgot the water. He's going to get," I scooted to give him a room in the blanket.

Eren sat next to me like an excited child. "This is fun."

I shook my head with a small smile. "You don't get out much huh?" 

"Well..."

"Can't blame you. The city doesn't have this magnificent view."

"Yeah... but then again... I never explored the city..." Eren whispered but I heard him.

"What?"

"Huh? What?" Eren gaped at me.

"I heard you, you said that you never explored the city," I explained.

"Um, yeah..." He sighed.

"Can I know why?" I asked. 

"My father is very strict. He doesn't allow me to go out but I understand... It's for my own good..." Eren frowned.

"The outside world is dangerous but if you are not exposed, you'll be vulnerable," I supplied. I don't care what Eren's father's belief was but I know that it's not beneficial in the long run. Maybe that's why Eren have penpals? "But Jean is your friend."

"Yeah, his father works for mine."

"I see," I nodded.

"I understood my father but I also wanted time off. Is that bad?"

"No," I carefully studied him. "And you're here."

"Well, Jean helped me a bunch. I want to meet you and also some fresh air," Eren turned to me with a smile. But the smile didn't last long. "After all, I'm going to take over his shit. Do you know how hard it is to live up to everyone's expectations? All my father's burden and problems will fall in my shoulders and then-"

He paused, eyes wide like he was caught stealing cookies. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I don't deny that you'll have a lot of work after this," I said instead. Eren had daddy issues and other shit, he shared it with me, might as well help. "Your father will be mad if he finds out, life will continue after, you'll take over and stuff. But the important thing is, you have a roof under your head and parent on your side."

Eren was silent.

"Eren, I'll be honest with you. I'm was thief and homeless . My mother died when I was young. I lived in the streets, then my friends, we steal people shit to survive but my friends died due to the plague. I was good off dead too until my uncle saw me. I have never been so grateful."

"Wow." That's all he said but he didn't look at me differently. I expected that he'll jump away from me after knowing that I was once thief. A criminal.

"Life is hard and it will get harder. But look at me, I survived. And I knew you can," I couldn't resist petting his head when he's frowning like a sad puppy.

"I... I was thinking of running away until you said that..."

"What?"

"Like, I planned on staying here and never go back. Look at this place, this is a paradise," Eren turned to stare at the river. "But you're right, Levi. I tend to forget the things that I have, I took them for granted and focus on what I want."

"Ah, yes. The "me, me, me" card," I nodded. "But it's not bad to be selfish sometimes." I added, "only sometimes."

"Yeah," Eren smiled at me.

We sat there in silence, simply admiring the nature around us and listening to the sounds of the wind.

\----

edited 02/12/21


	25. Chapter 25

Levi's PoV

I washed the dishes, finding myself humming while thoroughly scrubbing the surface of each plate.

"You look happy," Kenny commented as he took his time with his coffee on the dining table. He had been staring at me, studying my every move after Eren left. 

Eren and Jean didn't spend the night here, when the sun started to set, they said their goodbyes. Overall, everything went well. Eren and I talked. I learned a lot of things about him and it piqued my interest. 

And Eren felt the same, he's going to visit me again next week. And next week's the fireworks festival. It's perfect.

"I'm always happy when I'm cleaning," I shrugged.

"Not that type of happy, I mean happy," Kenny emphasized.

"I have no idea what you mean," I shook my head as I busied myself putting away the dishes.

"You seem to get along with that fella, care to share?"

I paused, thinking if it's a good idea to share my thoughts with my uncle. Maybe it's not bad. "We spend the rest of the day by the river in the forest. Jean went out for a swim as well as Eren."

"So, Eren was his name."

"Yeah and he's... not bad," I didn't notice that I was smiling. But who wouldn't? Eren was nothing but a child when he was swimming his heart out in the river, it was adorable.

"Interesting."

"You know what," I turned to face him. "Just say what you wanted to say, you're leaving me hanging here."

"That brat. He's not human."

I blinked at him. Not human? Eren seems fine to me. I'm aware that they are other magical races in the vast lands but I never saw one personally, if so, then they mastered blending in with humans. "How could you be sure?

"He had a magical aura around him and so as Jean."

"Jean?" I gaped at him.

"Jean casted a spell on their carriage."

"I don't understand," I took a seat at the dining table.

"In your eyes, you see a very extravagant carriage with strong Arabian horses. While on my side, I saw a standard looking carriage and plain horses," Kenny took a sip of his coffee.

I pondered at my uncle's input, glancing down at the charm around my wrist. "So?"

"That means, they are hiding something. That brat, Eren you say? Could be a Duke or something."

"Oh..." That's all I could musted. Eren did say that he got a lot of responsibility and expectations on his shoulders. And that he'll be taking over his father soon. The reason why he barely got out of his home because his father was trying to protect him. He's an heir. "That makes sense now, Eren did mention something about responsibility and expectations."

"I suggest you stop exchanging letters with him."

"What?! Why?" I exclaimed. I don't understand why Kenny doesn't like Eren, he didn't talk to him or get to know my penpal to just order me to stop.

"Because I said so!" Kenny stood, and for the first time he gives off his Alphan scent, forcing me to submit. 

"No!" I stood, not allowing him to push me around. "Just tell me why!"

Kenny glared at me before sighing and he sat back in his chair. He knew that I won't easily back down. "Levi, did your mother told you something important?"

I frowned, digging into my memory in hopes that I could recall my mother's words. "I do remember Mother told me to live and take flight."

"I see," Kenny nodded with a small smile. "Do you know what she means when she said, 'take flight'?"

"Be free? To not be tied down by someone, by the law, and self?" I flinched when Kenny suddenly laughed.

"That's a good one shrimp, but she means more than you think."

"Really?"

"I knew why you were able to survive in the streets, how you survived the plague. Of course, your obsession with cleanliness helped as well as your quick thinking," Kenny explained.

"Just say it already!" I slammed my palms on the table. I had enough of Kenny's stalling.

Kenny sighed. "You are not human, Levi. You're a fairy."

I blinked at him, stopping a laugh from escaping my lips. "Pfft, a fairy. You got to be kidding me."

"Your father was a fairy too," Kenny continued and my smile dropped. "I thought it was all right since he's our kind. But I was wrong."

"What?" I gaped. "But you said that my father put mother under a spell and..."

"A fairy can cast spells and conceal them. I knew he casted a spell on Kuchel because after a month later, I saw your mother's wings on the black market."

My breath hitched as fall back to my chair. 

"Fairies like us have wings but they are not meant for flight. Their purpose is to attract a mate or collectors. Your father was a bastard, he tricks his own kind, ripped out their wings, and sell them to the highest bidder. He was caught and hanged a year ago before I found you," Kenny explained, his fist tight, ready to punch. 

"Mother was sick not because of the plaque," I breathe.

"That's right. Levi, listen to me. I know that you are fond of this Eren but I just wanted to protect you. I feared that what happened to Kuchel will happen to you as well."

\----

I lay on my bed holding Snowflake tightly. I stared at the ceiling while I digest what my Uncle just told me. I closed my eyes, recalling the days when I was still living in the street when I'm still together with Isabelle and Farlan.

*It was snowing, but I know that spring would finally roll in. It's a new year and I'll always pray that things will be better for us.

Yet the underground was never different. Everyone was surviving. It was our only choice.

"Big bro!"

I turned towards her voice, smiling as I did. Yet the smile didn't last. Instead of seeing Isabelle smiling with Farlan on her side, I saw men behind them with swords aimed at their throats.

"No!" I tried to help them, I really did. I don't even know these people, they just came in and forced me to come with them. When I refuse, they would take my friends hostage.

"Do everything I said, or I'll kill them."*

My eyes snapped open. Those people, they knew that I'm not human. I recalled that they were trying to bribe me to come with them but I refused. I do remember them talking about wings and how much it would cost a fortune. I beat them all up after, saving my friends but I never knew what they wanted from me.

"That's why," I sighed. It made sense. I took my time to mourn for my friends. I miss them. But I'm here, safe and with my uncle, I knew that they were happy for me.

Kenny said that I'll be able to see my wings if I slowed down my heart and empty my mind. Closing my eyes, I concentrated.

And when I opened my eyes, the room was illuminated with the lightest blue and gold. It was magical yet concerning.

I sat up and glance over my shoulder. My eyes widen. Would Eren rip them off and sell them if he knew?

\----

edited 02/12/21


	26. Chapter 26

Levi's PoV

I groaned, annoyed at the knocking that came from my closed window. Sitting up, I blinked several times for my eyes to adjust to the darkroom. 

I stared at my window. Three knocks.

Throwing my blanket aside, I glared at the fucking shit who dared to wake me at... I think was around 3 am. It was raining and cool, perfect for a goodnight's sleep. If this person's a thief then he had a death wish. But then again, would a thief knock?

Whatever this thing that kept knocking on my window, they certainly knocked at the wrong house. Plus, my room was on the second floor, therefore the fucker climbed the house.

Gritting my teeth, I went to the window. Once I opened it, I didn't hesitate and threw my fist at whatever was on the other side.

My fist landed at something, something big. I blinked, confused. As the clock ticks, my vision adjusted enough for me to see the mysterious-annoying knocker.

I gasped and took a step back.

It was a finger. A huge finger. It moved away from my window and was replaced by a gigantic eye. Its emerald green iris glows in the dark as it stared at me.

I stood there with my mouth hanging. A giant, there's a giant outside of my house.

I dashed to the door and was about to turn the knob to warn my Uncle, to warn everyone one. Giants were a rare race, they don't just appear especially near towns. Because that only meant one thing, they want to claim this town. Giants were mostly dukes and lords, they were powerful enough to protect their lands as well as claim others. But I remembered something. Slowly looking over my shoulder, I stared back at the eye.

It's a giant, but not just a giant. A Titan. The most powerful breed of giants. If this Titan meant harm, then he could have easily trampled my house and the rest of the town. But he didn't, he was knocking. I know he could destroy my window but he didn't. And those eyes. Green. Like the deep ocean, or a precious gem. 

A strike of lighting landed from afar followed by rolling thunder.

I stepped closer to my open window, studying the Titan's eye.

"Eren?" Then a lightning strike, this time it was so near that it illuminated my room.

I backed away and covered my ears at the booming thunder. And when I looked up from the window, the Titan was gone.

I ran to the window and searched outside. With the help of the light from the lightings, I saw that fields were empty and no sign of the Titan.

"Levi!"

Someone called out my name from below and I looked down. My eyes widen. It was Eren.

He was looking up at me with a tired smile, he was soaking wet and he had marks that started under his eyes and down to his cheeks. A sign of a Titan.

"Eren?!" I shouted over the rain. "What are you doing here?!"

"I... Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure! Hold on!" I closed my window to prevent the rain from coming in. Snatching a towel from my cabinet, I rushed downstairs and opened the front door.

Eren was already there, shivering from the cold. I quickly wrapped the towel around him and guided him inside. 

"Hold on, I'll light the fireplace for you," I turned to the fireplace but Eren stopped me. His cold hand held my wrist in a vice grip and forced me to turn to him. I tensed when I saw his chest-fallen expression.

"Levi," he whispered.

I wasn't able to say anything when Eren suddenly lean forward. I felt his cold soft lips pressed against mine. And I froze. My chest was beating wildly, my skin heated up, and my mind went blank.

I blinked in a daze when Eren backed away, he flashed me a sad smile. "Forgive me, Levi."

"What?" I asked, knitting my brows in confusion. I'm not mad that he stole a kiss from me, I'm actually...

"I kissed you because this will be the last time I'll see you," Eren cupped my face, caressing his thumb on my cheek.

I flinched when a bolt of lightning strike in the distance and the thunder rolled in.

"What do you mean?" 

"My father passed away. I'm going to take over." He frowned. "I can't visit you anymore, even if I want to. And I will no longer answer your letters."

"What?!" I shouted over the downpour. "But I thought..." I trailed off. I thought he liked me, heck he kissed me and then this happened?!

"It's for the best," Eren smiled yet the pain reflected on his eyes.

"Wait-"

"Goodbye, Levi."

Eren leaned forward again and pecked my lips before dashing out of the house. Not a second later, a bolt of lightning strikes just right on the front yard.

I covered and ears and followed him, only to see him in his Titan form running to the meadow.

"Wait!" I shouted and ran towards the stable where my Uncle's horse was tied. I didn't bother to put on a saddle or a coat over my shoulders. I just mounted and ran. The horse tried to kick me off him but I was able to gain control. 

I have to run after him. I have to. It couldn't end like this.

I squinted at the darkness, the rain didn't help with my vision and the cold wind sent me shivering as I rode down the meadows. I could have sworn that mother nature was going against me until a flash of lightning lit up the entire meadow.

And there I saw him, in his Titan form in the distance for a split second. "WAIT!" I shouted over the rain and kicked the horse to speed up.

I barely saw the silhouette of his Titan form and every second past, our distance grew. "I SAID WAIT YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

My horse screeched at me as he continued to push through the uneven muddy ground. I could't tell if I was crying or was it the rain but I felt defeated when the horse slowed down. 

"No, please," I begged. "We have to go to him." 

Thankfully, it worked. My horse galloped forward and ran much faster than before. "That's it! Good boy!" I praised and noticed that the area around us illuminated in the lightest blue. 

I didn't notice that I have my wings out, it flapped behind me like a cape. Its glow was bright enough that I could finally see clearly. I guess they have other purposes than attracting a mate.

I gasped when I saw Eren in the distance. His Titan form finally slowed down and it seems like he didn't notice that I was following him based on how he walked with his head down.

"Hiya!" Patting the stallion's neck, I encouraging him to go faster. 

With the lit path, my horse grew confident and ran faster and ever. It took us ten minutes to finally reached Eren's Titan form and blocked his way.

"WAIT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Eren let out a surprised yelp causing the stallion to stand on his hind legs and screech out of fear. Without a saddle or reins, I was thrown off his back and landed on the grass. 

"Ow!" I hissed. The rain beating my form as I watched helplessly as my horse runoff.

Eren's purring made me forget about the pain in my back, my freezing skin, and the fact that I'm soaking wet. He was leaning down until his chin was on the ground. His big green eyes were wide with curiosity as he stared at me. He was probably wondering what was this tiny thing glowing in blue.

I quickly stood up and charged at him. Curling my fist in a tight ball and hit him on his nose.

He let out a small whimper. 

"How dare you ran away like that!" I shouted, throwing a few punches on his nose. "You can't just kiss me and ran off!"

"Just how dare you!" My punches grew weaker. "How... dare you..." I breathe, the adrenaline rush finally leaving my system. 

I wipe the rainwater off my face and glared at him. "You think that I'll just allow you to do what you want? Well, guess what buddy? NO!"

Eren let out another whimper, his green eyes looked down at the grass.

"I just..." I backed away. "I just can't let this end yet." My voice cracked and quickly covered my face. I'm not crying, it was the rain. Yeah, the rain hurts my eyes.

A bolt of lightning strike right in front of me, I wasn't able to the runway when someone pulled me close into their chest and hugged me tightly. It was Eren, he was back in human form, the rain immediately cleans off the smoke around him.

"I don't want to end this too," he whispered. "I want to court you, Levi. Ever since we started exchanging letters, I've been looking forward to meeting you in person."

"Me too... I would like to know you more. I would like to spend another time with you at the river and I was looking forward to the festival..." I sniffed, hugging him back and enjoying the warmth of his body. It was raining, with lighting and thunder, but I never felt so at peace and calm while Eren held me. 

"You're a fae," he noticed and probably was eying my wings.

"Are you going to rip my wings and sell them?" I asked. I don't care anymore. I just want to stay here, in his embrace. Relishing the warmth of his and his presence.

"No, but I have a better idea," he slightly pulled away from our embrace.

"What?" 

"Marry me."

\-----

edited 02/12/21


	27. Chapter 27

Levi's PoV

Present Time

I closed my eyes as I relished the cool breeze from the ocean. I could hear Rivaille's distant giggles and squeals accompanied by the sound of the waves.

Opening my eyes, I quickly searched for my son. There, my baby's having fun on the shore, splashing the water when the waves reached his feet. He was laughing and having fun. I wish I could be like him, not having a care in the world and just laugh and enjoy.

Pulling my knees to my chest, I glanced at the empty spot next to me. I expected more than this. 

I expected that Eren and I would lay down the blanket together or sit next to each other. Talking non-stop about random things while eating sandwiches and drinking tea. Then after a while, we'll take a swim with our son in the clear waters. That's a wonderful scene.

But no, Eren's not here. He insisted that Rivaile and I should go on this trip with some of the royal servants and my Uncle. He said that we both needed this getaway after what happened. But I'm well aware of what's going on.

Hange's execution. 

I still don't know what to feel about it. She indeed made a grave mistake. Tricking the entire palace and the royal family. On second thought, she had the time in the world to bring the entire kingdom into ruins but she didn't. Instead, she worked under my order and faced my wrath. 

However, it's the long term lie that's hurtful. 

"Hey, what's with that face?" Kenny mentioned as he sat down next to me. He bought along with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. Behind us were the servants, all were busy preparing food for the three of us. None of them were like Hange. They still feared me and rather go on their chores than to converse with me. It feels a little lonely.

"It's nothing," I forced a smile.

"Listen brat," he started. He passed me a glass and pour a generous amount of red wine. "I know it's hard for you, wait, no- your situation is plain shit."

I could't help but chuckle at my Uncle's frankness. Kenny's aware of what happened. He's the person who I turned to after everything. I was crying in front of him while explaining everything and apologizing for whatever shit I did to him. Then I demanded every bit of information to who I really am.

He was mad at first, I noticed how his eyes blazed in anger after knowing that I got cursed. But I didn't miss the frown on his face in a split second. Then he shove a bracelet charm on my wrist and started telling me everything from the time he saw me in the streets.

"Yeah," I agreed, taking a sip. I hummed at the rich taste yet I could't fully enjoy it when I have another problem in mind. "I don't know how to face Eren now..."

"Pfft!" Kenny set aside his glass. "You kidding me brat? You were head over heels on that whimp, I can't have a day without you giggling while you reread his letters several times!"

"Okay, I get it," I quickly dismissed, feeling my face burn in embarrassment. "But please help me here."

When Kenny told me about my infatuation with my penpal, I could't easily believe him. But after re-reading my letters from Eren's stash, I could no longer deny that I was overly in love with Eren. In my defense, Eren is... charming. Fuck this, denying won't do me good- Eren's fucking hot!

"Alright, if you think that things will be awkward, then stop thinking."

"That's it?" I raised a brow at him.

"Or you can just sit next to him and pat his back," Kenny demonstrated and patted my back. "Sometimes, words are not needed," he smiled.

That pulled a smile in my face. "Thank you, Uncle. I'm so glad that you're still here..." I sobbed, feeling another round of tears coming. The wave of sadness of Hange's execution hits me hard. Now that she's gone, I'm thankful that Kenny's here. But I'm going to miss her.

"I'm always here, brat," Kenny drape his arm over my shoulder and pulled me close. "Just say the word."

"If I didn't remove the charm on my wrist, none of these would happen." We knew that when we dove into my wedding photos, Kenny was silent when we confirmed that I did remove the charm and since then never wore it. To my surprise, Kenny always brought charms with him, he also gave Rivaille one and I'm planning on giving one to Eren as well.

"Hey, it's not your fault."

"But no matter where we look! It's my fault!"

"It was never your fault, you were just a victim of someone else's doings."

"But..." I hiccuped.

"Listen to me. Take a look at that kid over there."

I looked up and saw Rivaille playing in the sand, shaping it with his little bucket and stacking them to look like a castle. 

"If you didn't remove your charm and the curse wasn't successful, that kid over there won't be your boy. It could be another kid showered with love and care."

I turned to him, a bit confused by his logic.

Kenny sighed and patted my back again. "What I mean to say is, quit mopping around and take this opportunity to shower Rivaille with the love and care that he deserves from the moment he was born."

I looked back at my son. He's still busy building his little castle. My uncle was right, I shouldn't be here under the shade, frowning at the turn of events. I should be with Rivaile and give him all the love and joy that I could offer.

"And," Kenny continued. "It's never too late to get to know your mate all over again."

I wipe the tears on my face and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you so much," I kissed him on the cheek before going to my son and help him with his sandcastle.

\----

Kenny's PoV

"Oh, Kuchel," I sang. Watching my nephew laugh and play with his son. After hearing everything, I completely understood why Levi was so distant and cold towards me and everyone in our home town. And I'm glad everything turned out okay.

However. That witch, Hange was her name? She's so good at concealing her magic. When I arrived at the palace, I couldn't sense her magic even when I was with Levi. Since Levi was greatly affected by her magic, I should have sensed it. But I didn't. Her magic, it's too good that it's very dangerous but useful as well. 

I just hope that the King would consider my suggestion before he finally decided to hang that witch.

\-----

edited 02/12/21


	28. Chapter 28

Levi's PoV

The day in the beach flew so fast and now we are back in the palace. Rivaille was tired from all the playing and swimming that he fell asleep during our trip home. 

"I'm taking Rivaille to his room," I turned to Kenny while I adjusted my hold on the sleeping child. "I can ask a servant to guide you to your room," I flagged a random servant that was walking in the hallway.

"Nah, I know where my room is. You go and tuck Rivaille and get some rest too," Kenny waved at me and went down the hallway.

"Okay," I watched him go, making sure that he won't get lost but it seems like Kenny knew where he's going.

"My Queen," the Beta servant spoke. "Let me carry the Prince."

"Oh," I smiled at him. "No, I like carrying him. It's late, why don't you retire to chambers as well."

"Um, I mustn't it's only nine-"

"Have you finished your chores?" 

"Of course, My Queen. I have done it all."

"Then you are free to rest. Queen's orders," I added, knowing that he won't do a thing I said if I didn't label it as an order.

His face immediately lightens up with a huge smile. "Thank you, Your Highness!" 

I hummed and about to dismissed him when I recalled something. "Do you know where the King is?"

"His Majesty is currently in court."

"Eren's been busy huh..."

"I heard that His Majesty's session in court willtake a while. Probably he'll be out by one in the morning."

"I see, thank you, and good night." I nodded at him while he bowed. 

Humming a soft lullaby, I went to Rivaille's room.

When I entered his chambers, my eyes instantly landed on the white teddy bear that sat on his bed. It was really cute. 

Slowly laying my son down on his bed, I carefully took off his clothes and went to the adjoining bathroom to fetch a small towel and a basin with water.

Dipping the towel in the basin, I squeeze the excess water and wipe down the child's body.

Rivaille stirred from his sleep. His beautiful mismatched eyes blinked and checked his surroundings before they landed on me. "Mother," he whined softly.

"Hey, baby, we are home now," I said as I continued to wipe down his legs.

"And granpa Kenny?" 

I chuckled. Kenny must have insisted to call him granpa. When I first introduced Rivaille to my uncle, the boy called him uncle Kenny. I figured that because that's what I called Kenny and he might have copied me. But granpa Kenny was fine too.

"He's sleeping in his room."

"Moma?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can you sleep here?"

"Of course," I smiled. Eren would be in court past midnight, I hope he doesn't mind that I'll sleep in Rivaille's room.

"Mother? Have you met Snowflake?" Rivaille asked when I was done wiping him down and now putting him on his pajamas.

"Oh, the bear?" I glanced at the white teddy bear.

"He's not a bear!" Rivaille's exclaimed tiredly. "He's a polar bear."

"Of course, darling." Pulling the blanket close to him, Rivaille drifted to sleep. 

Feeling the tiredness in me, I quickly went to my chambers and grab a nightgown. I left a note in bed in case Eren would wonder where I was sleeping. I went back to bathe in Rivaille's bathroom and finally slid under the covers with my son. I took the polar bear and placed it between us. When Rivaille felt the soft fur of the stuffed animal, he instantly held it close in his arms.

It was so adorable, I could just stare at my little boy but the tiredness won over me, and not a moment longer, sleep pulled me in.

\----

"Hey," I called out when I opened the door from Eren's office. I expected to face a tired Eren, I heard from one of the servants that the meeting with the court lasted until three in the morning but the brunette's bright smile told me otherwise.

He was not even in his desk doing paperwork, instead, he was standing by the window, looking down at Rivaille and Kenny that were in the garden. He turned to me with a smile. "Hey, how was the beach?"

"It was great, Rivaille had so much fun," I supplied moving next to him to look at the gardens.

"Good," Eren nodded with a small smile. "That's good. He's even better now and he took a liking on Kenny."

"Yeah," I glanced at him with concern. "Eren, are you okay? I heard that you stay up late." 

"Well, it was necessary since I changed my mind on the last minute."

"What do you mean?"

"I decided to let Hange live."

I gaped at him. Not sure if I'm happy with his decision. I'm completely torn on what to feel, but something deep inside was happy that Hange's alive. She was my friend after all. 

"You should thank your uncle. He thinks that Hange can be very useful with her craft."

"Really?" I awed.

"I sent her back to her home."

"But she said that she'll get killed if she goes back," I reasoned.

"Not if she messed up their memories."

"You mean..." 

"Look, don't worry about it," Eren took both of my hands. "Everything is settled. I just gave Hange a job, however, she's not allowed to return to our lands. Marco had strengthens his skills and knowledge, right now we are safe."

"Okay," I nodded. "Can I know what you're planning?"

"Let's just say that I just let the Leonhart taste their own medicine."

"I... I'm not sure what to say." I shook my head.

"If you're thinking extra stuff like assassination and whatnot, don't. Just trust me."

"Alright, I trust you," I nodded as I looked down at our hands. Then it clicked, I raised a brow at him. "Wait... Are you ordering Hange to do the same thing to them?"

"What?" Eren chuckled. "Don't look at me like that, their heir to the throne is getting married as well, it was perfect!"

It made me chuckle as well. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, but after that, Hange's allowed to do what she pleased with her life. She was a good person."

"Yeah, she is. That's really nice though, maybe that way she can figure out what she'll do with her life. You're a good King Eren."

Eren huffed and frowned. "Don't say that, I have failed. What will my people say when they knew what happened?"

I smiled. "That we still love each other even a curse can't break us apart?"

That pulled a smile at Eren's face. "Exactly."

\----

edited 02/12/21


	29. Chapter 29

Levi's PoV

Days went by and everything was back to normal. Petra decided to be my new servant but I hardly treated her as one. She helped me build up myself again and told me everything from the time when Eren and I were exchanging letters.

"I did what?" I gaped at her. We were just relaxing in the sunroom, occupying one of the round tables near the window with tea and cake in front of us. It became a routine every morning after breakfast, we'll eat our desserts here and relax while getting some sun.

"Yes, you were so romantic!" Petra sang. "And you were always excited to see the mailman."

"I don't believe you," I shook my head.

"It's the truth," Petra sang.

I let out a defeated sigh and observed the strawberry blonde Omega in front of me. When she first got here, she slapped me right at the bat. It was a little embarrassing, thankfully Eren was not there or any higher servants. She was so nice after I explained everything to her, of course, while Kenny stopped her from charging at me. 

I do feel bad for making her work for me though, she's my friend- that I barely knew. Fuck, that sounds weird. "You know, I can take of myself. I don't need a personal servant."

"That's why I decided to be your servant!" Petra chirped. "I get to hang out with you again, like the old times but with pay!"

"Good for you," I rolled my eyes at her but I could't stop myself from smiling. I hardly remember about her but her presence alone helped me relax. It's a shame that I couldn't recall the times we have shared.

We heard the news that Hange had returned home but Eren didn't share the details regarding his job for her. Eren also decided that Marco would be the one to undo the curse and retrieved our memories. He reasoned that he could no longer trust Hange to undo it herself. And I trust Eren and his decisions since Hange did mess up at first. She could mess up while she undoes the curse and that's terrifying.

"You okay?" Petra asked when my silence took more than five minutes.

"Ah, yeah," I smiled.

"Shit, this is weird. Mr. Ackerman was right."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not used to seeing you like this," Petra pointed.

"I... understand..."

We are both silent for a moment, Petra had her eyes on me throughout and it made me feel anxious. 

"What?" I finally asked.

"Usually, there's a permanent glare and frown on your face. But now, you looked, how can I say this?" Petra leaned back at her chair and crossed her arms over her chest as she scrutinized my entire being.

"W-what?" I asked again, flustered at her stare.

"You look happy."

I didn't expect that. "Is that a good thing?"

"I think so, but only you can truly tell."

"Well," I pondered. I do have more than I could have ever wanted in life, I have a son and an Alpha I adore. I have my Uncle now as well as Petra. A palace as my home, clothes, money, and food. Yet still, I couldn't grasp what's still missing.

"I have an idea!" Petra jumped, making me jolt. She gave me a full smile and her eyes shine with excitement. "Let's go home!"

"Home?" I tilted my head to the side, confused.

"To our town! To your house with your Uncle! And let's reenact everything until you remember!"

"That's a good idea but you know that the court mage is working night and day for the cure."

"So? It will be like a little outing! Bring your son with you too!"

"I guess, it's okay but I have to ask Eren first."

\----

"Oh! It looks like a fairy house!" Rivialle cheered and pointed at the brick house surrounded by greenery.

"It actually does," I chuckled as I got off the carriage with Petra trailing behind me. Staring at the house, I could feel a tinge of familiarity at the sight. 

Lush green vines crawled up on the brick walls, copper frame windows, red-tiled roofing, and the flowering garden. The well-trimmed dark green hedges fenced around the property giving the house a some privacy. 

"Look at that!" Kenny pointed at the vines the moment he got off the carriage. "I just left for a few weeks and those damn vines almost filled the walls."

"I think it looks nice," I commented. Kenny unlocked the door and let us all in.

"Explore around while I'll make tea!" Petra offered and went into the kitchen.

"Sure, but Rivialle," I glanced over to the boy. He was already in the living space, eyes wide as he looked around with Kenny right behind him. I feel bad for asking my Uncle to look after the boy for while but it seems that Kenny got the memo.

"Hey, Rivaille," Kenny knelt to my son's level. "You wanna know how I make wine?"

"Wine? Like grape juice?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, something like that," taking the boy's hand on his, Kenny guided Rivialle at the back door

I smiled, hearing Rivaille "wows" and "ohhs" from the back. Turning my attention back at the house, I traced my fingertips on each piece of furniture, inhaling the fresh flowers carried by the breeze, and eyeing the little tringkets and decor of the house. But what caught my eye was the tea set inside the displayed in a wooden cabinet. The cabinet was painted on white but was faded due to old age but it still held it's beauty.

I stepped forward and scrutinized the porcelain set. It was white with printed black and white wings on the rim of each cup. I could see myself using it, every day.

"If you're wondering, your room is the last door in the hallway upstairs," Petra mentioned.

"Um, thank you," I nodded at her with a smile and went upstairs. Reaching the hallway, I stared at the door at the end. It was painted in the lightest blue.

With slow steps, I glanced at the pictures on the walls. There were all teacups painted in watercolor. "Yep, this was my home," I chuckled. Wondering what Kenny think when I started decorating the house.

I took a deep breath once I was face to face with the blue door. Turning the knob, I closed my eyes and pushed it open.

The door creaked slightly and I dared to open my eyes. "Oh..."

The room had big windows, allowing the light to come in. The walls were painted in the same pale blue as the door. The bed was neatly made and not a single dust on any surface. Could it be that Kenny cleaned it?

Walking towards the desk, I pulled out each drawer and saw a notebook full of random words. Taking a seat on the bed, I scanned through the pages. The first pages were nothing but chicken scratch, I could barely make out the words but as I continue flipping through the pages, the handwriting improved.

"Void, purple, bea-" I squinted at the word. It was written several times that the paper was already thin. I could tell that the particular spot had gone through times with the eraser.

"Beautiful," I finished. That's the word that I've been struggling to remember how it's spelled.

I gasped. Dropping the notebook on the floor.

I slowly looked over my bed, recalling that a stuffed bear had a precious spot on that side. "Not just a bear, a polar bear." I corrected myself. 

The polar bear was missing but I knew exactly where it was. Did I brought Snowflake with me and gave it to Rivaille? And out of nowhere, a zap of pain hits my head.

"Ah!" I raise both hands on my head, massaging my temples when the pain lingered. "Shit..."

Groaning, I laid in the bed and closed my eyes, wishing for the pain to pass. Taking deep breaths, I calmed my racing heart. 

"Calm down, breath in and out," I chanted, my other hand rested on the bracelet charm on my wrist. Uncle said that the charm would gradually help nullify the curse, I guess it does the job now.

I let out a long sigh when the pain finally disappeared. I could lay here for the night, the mattress was soft and the scent on the sheets were calming and nostalgic. Turning my to side to get comfortable for a short nap, I struggled when my cape got caught below me. 

"Wait, what?!" I shot up and looked behind me. My eyes could never get wider. 

The room glows, it was almost blinding yet pretty. Right at my back, a pair of huge wings lay on the bed. I stared at the appendages in awe, "Whoa."

Reaching for it, I lightly touch the silky wing with caution as if it was a cat ready to scratch me. I kinda felt stupid comparing my wings to a feral cat but this was the first time I saw my wings out in the open.

"No," I whispered. "This is not the first time..."

Throwing my legs over the bed, I inahled sharply when flashes of images came rushing into my mind followed by an intense headache. 

There was a thunderstorm and I'm on a horse. My wings were out, cold rain beating in my body to shivers but when I saw his Titan form, I charge faster.

I grasped the sheets while I steady myself when I felt like everything around me spun. I know that the curse was responsible for the headache, stopping any sort of memory to come back to me.

"Ugh!" I grumbled, almost wanting to beat the shit out of my head. I want to know, I want to remember. 

A series of laughter came from the backyard. Just hearing Rivaille and Kenny having fun helped ease up my headache. Wiping my face, I decided to go back downstairs only then I realized that I had my wings out. 

"Shit, how do I?" I look over my shoulder and stared at my wings. Should I call Kenny to help me?

While I was pondering on how do I tuck them away, I heard the distant sounds of horses. Deciding to just leave my wings be, I dragged them while I went downstairs.

Eying the window, I saw an extravagant carriage pulled by mighty stallions to the front of the house.

Then the door opened, Jean came out and held the door.

"Eren?" I immediately went to the front, smiling at his arrival. "What are you doing here?"

"Levi!" He smiled, white teeth and all. "Whoa! You had your wings out!

I blinked when I noticed that he was looking at me and not at the steps of the carriage.

"Watch out!" I screamed but it was too late. His foot misses the steps and fell face flat on the pavement of my front lawn.

"Rogue!" I froze and clapped my mouth with both hands. Rogue... I called Eren Rogue... This situation happened before. My eyes drifted to Jean who was shock at the turn of events and didn't even bother to help the King.

I shook my head and immediately went to him and help him sit up. When Eren raised his head, blood started to ooze out from his nose and his beautiful green eyes were glassy with unshed tears. But the smile didn't leave his lips.

"Levi! Marco did it! I remember you! I remembered everything!" He said cheerfully, his arms wrapped around me and pulled me in his embrace.

I could feel relief washed over my system of the news, but. 

I straightened, pulling the handkerchief in my pocket and wipe the blood off his nose. "That's nice Eren but, shit! You're hurt! Tilt your head!"

\----  
Kenny's PoV

"What is happening?" Rivaille asked, his mismatched eyes squinted at his parents on the front lawn. Confused.

I chuckled as I adjusted my hold on the boy. "They're reenacting their first meeting," I briefly explained to the child.

"Omg!" Petra squealed next to me. "I can't believe that I got a chance to witness the epic 'first meeting'!"

I smiled at my nephew as he fussed over the King, not caring that they're sitting on the pavement or that they are royalties that needed to act formally. What was presented before us was two people who truly loved each other that a heavy curse can't even break.

I may have failed to protect Levi but I knew that brooding over it won't help. The past was behind us, but the lesson it had would be forever learned to guide us all in the future.

"Can we make juice now?" Rivaille turned to me.

"Sure, brat."

\----

edited 02/12/21


	30. Chapter 30

Levi's PoV 

It had been a year since the curse was lifted with Marco's help. I still don't have any news regarding Hange's well-being or whereabouts, but I figured that she's doing okay. 

As for me, I got used to living in the palace. Helping Eren out as best as I could and looking after my son. I remembered everything from when my Uncle took me in, when Eren and I exchanged letters, and eventually got married. 

And I recalled the days when I was under a curse, how I treated everyone with a cold shoulder. 

But everything was in the past now and we all learned from it. 

Eren decided to accept magic practices in the kingdom. Yet, it was limited to healing, nullifying, and protection. Those kinds of self-defense magic were taught in every school in the kingdom.

My days in the palace was the same as usual, though I coudn't get over Rivialle. He's my angel and I showered him all the love that I can give. 

He had his birthday. He turned two yet, still looked like a five-year-old. It was not odd for a hybrid. When he saw my wings, he was dying to see his.

Eren and I were skeptical.

"Do I have wings like Mother?" Rivaille asked, looking up at us with big expectant eyes. 

We were having breakfast in the breakfast nook when he bought it up. Yesterday was his birthday. We threw a big party and invited all the children in the kingdom. I had never seen Rivaile so happy. It was a wonderful event.

Eren and I shared glances, not sure of what to say. Since Rivaille's a hybrid, he could either inherit Eren's titan shifting abilities or my fairies' abilities and wings.

"Baby, you could inherit your father's abilities or mine," I offered.

"Since you only turned two and with little magic, we'll never know until you're older." Eren smiled at me and I nodded. 

Well, between me and Eren, he's the one who was good at these types of talks.

"I want wings!" Rivaille announced. "I want to fly!"

I frowned. "Oh, baby. A fae's wings are not meant for flight."

"What?!" Rivaille exclaimed, I could tell that his excitement was dying down. "But-"

"A fae's wings are for display- to attract a mate," Eren calmly explained. "But you don't need wings to fly. If you study magic, you can learn spells of flight."

"Oh, I see," Rivaille nodded as if the gears were turning in his head. "Okay! Then, I'll study magic harder!"

"Rivaille, take it easy on the classes." It almost came out like I scolded him but who could blame me? My baby's too young for this!

Rivaille giggled and was all smiles when we finished our breakfast.

My relationship with my mate changed drastically in a good way. I don't feel shy or lesser around him unlike before but, I couldn't swallow the things that I did before. 

Triggering Eren's rut, shameless flirty, and hell, I even dragged him to bed. I blame half of it to Hange's coaching and the other half to Eren's hot ass. 

In the end, I loved spending time with him. Being near him made me forgot about everything that had happened. It was like a true happily ever after when I'm with him... But.

I was reading a book on the loveseat in our chambers. The fireplace was lit and Petra brews me tea before she retired for the day. It was a perfect time for reading, then Eren came in with that stupid smirk on his face.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" I hissed at him. 

He was done for the day- paperwork was all settled, things on the court were finished. He was royal duties free. Immediately, he turned into this horny rabbit.

"Why don't we move to the bed?" He purred suggestively as he scooted next to me. 

Setting aside my book, I eyed at his hand that he rested on my knee and the said hand was slowly moving up. 

"Go to fucking sleep Eren," I rolled my eyes at him. 

This was another thing I loved now that things were the way they are. I could fucking curse whenever I want, not around my son though, but I could with Eren.

"Not tired yet," he chuckled darkly as he leaned forward to nip my ear.

Shivers run down on my spine at the simple contact of his teeth. But I can't. Not yet. I pushed his face off of me while I shook my head. "No, not today."

"What?" He almost whined.

I stared at him with a frown. I had to check on something. I had this weird feeling in the past few days. It was not a bad feeling but it had been bothering me. I need to see Marco tomorrow for some answers. 

I turned to Eren and lied instead. "I'm... tired."

Eren pouted, he scooted at the opposite end of the loveseat with his arms crossed over his chest.

I barely stopped a chuckle at his childish antics. This Alpha is a powerful King with a pure Titan lineage. And here he was, pouting like Rivaille when I tucked the child in for a nap.

I sighed and stood. "I'm going to bed. If you are not okay with just cuddling, you sleep on the loveseat."

Eren's ocean green eyes widen as he stared at me. "Did you just said that you want to cuddle?"

"What of it?"

"I just... well, you don't usually say those."

"Well, I can fucking say that I want cuddles when I fucking want it!" I exploded. I don't know why Eren was so focused on it. It was nothing at all. And why the heck did it made me mad?

"Whoa!" Eren held both hands in surrender. "Calm down, you okay?"

"I..." I paused. Not sure on what to reply. 

Why did I get mad? Indeed, I seldom voice out those type of sappy things but right now, I badly wanted my mate's attention. In our relationship, Eren's the one taking the lead, may it be making love or simply cuddling, and I just go with it.

"It's okay," Eren stood and wrapped his arms around me, he probably noticed how conflicted I am by my scent. "Why don't we go to bed and cuddle?"

"Eren, shut the fuck up," I cursed under my breath. Shit, Eren won't let this go but at least I did get cuddles until I fall asleep.

\----

"Wow," I held the wine in awe. 

The label says "Ackerman's Finest" in the most artistic cursive I ever seen. Kenny had been sending shipments of his wine to the palace since Eren tasted them. The King loved it so much that he couldn't live without it in the dinner table. 

I'm proud of my Uncle, his wines were good. Every time the shipment rolled in, Kenny would grab the opportunity to visit us.

"What do you think? Petra's the one who made the label," Kenny bellowed proudly. 

The carts kept coming in from back of the palace while the servants were busy unloading the crates and barrels of wine from the carts that had parked in.

"So that's what she's working on all this time," I chuckled. 

Those were the days when Petra would carry a stretch book with her and started scribbling something. I thought she was just practicing her calligraphy skills. I didn't know she was designing the labels.

"Come on, Shrimp! Let's start with this one!" Kenny pulled out one of the bottles in the crate. "These batch are my best brew!"

"Thanks, uncle but... I can't."

"What?" Kenny gaped at me. 

I couldn't blame him though, every time he visited, I never turned down some wine tasting.

"I can't for... for nine months."

His eyes couldn't get any bigger as he stared at me with his jaw dropped. "Levi, are you?"

I smiled and nodded. Instantly, Kenny had his arms around me and squizzing me gently in his warm embrace.

"Levi, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you, Uncle. Also, Eren doesn't know yet."

"What?! But why?! You should tell him now!"

"I'm planning to. He's waiting for us in the sunroom with Rivialle and Petra."

"Alright! Then I'm taking five of these! As a celebration!" Kenny pulled out five bottles and I helped him carry two.

"Ugh, I want to taste them so bad," I whined as I stared at the wine in my hands.

"Now, don't be so gloom. That bag over there is grape juice for Rivaille. You two will have. share."

I took the bag and eyed the contents. It's not wine but it would do. We both entered the palace, and I couldn't help smiling like an idiot.

Life was not always filled with happy endings but I think we all could manage it.

\-----

Hange's PoV

10 years later.

The coast of Shingansina had always been beautiful. Every time I passed through here, I felt the winds from the open ocean cleanse my soul. 

Years ago, I made a huge mistake. Almost putting an entire kingdom at stake and ruined a family. I accepted my fate but the King had other plans for me. This time around, I won't allow myself to fail. I carried out his order and now I'm free to do what I please. 

I decided to go on a journey of finding the best nullifying remedy. I'm not against magic but maybe the world would be better off without it. 

I hummed as I followed the dirt road, leaving the coast when I noticed a rider on the distance. He was trotting his horse towards me. 

I lifted my head and ready to greet him. I always did that when I crossed path with another traveler. As the rider drew closer, I felt my heart leap out of my chest.

"Levi?" I gaped. The rider looked like Levi but he was younger, around twelve of age, and his eyes. I gasped and froze on the spot.

The rider squinted at me before smiling and rode his horse close to me. "Hange! It's Hange!" Rivaille exclaimed.

I found myself smiling and started to tear up. It was Rivaille. He had grown so much and as beautiful as ever with his mismatched eyes. He looked just like his mother.

"Hange!" He cheered. "It's been so long. I missed you and Mother missed you too!" He smiled and attempted to dismount but I stopped him. 

"Wait, no need to dismount," I chuckled. "I'll be on my way after this."

"What? We are just down on the beach. I'm sure Mother will be happy to see you again."

I blinked several times to keep the tears in and force my frown away. I knew Levi would be happy to see me but I had to carry out the King's order. "I see, but I'm in a hurry."

"But-" Rivaille paused when someone called his name from down the hills where the beach was.

"It's nice to meet you again, Rivialle," I nodded at him. "You should go back to your family and I'll be on my way."

"But, Hange..."

"Just tell your mother I said hi, okay?" I smiled and placed my cloak over my head.

"Okay," he nodded and cringed when someone called him again. Then he added with a proud smile. "I'm a big brother now."

"Wow, that's great-"

Another set of hooves approached us. It came from over the hill where the beach was. 

I quickly applied a spell on me, allowing me to blend in with the environment. Rivaille saw as I casted it and got the idea.

The King of Sina rode his stallion towards us. Eren looked different but in a good way- his hair was long and tied in a messy bun. He looked good, relax even, unlike before when he was under my curse.

"Rivaille, what's taking you so long? Your mother is worried sick and your brother is getting impatient. He needs your help with his sandcastle!" Eren scolded.

"Sorry," Rivaille glanced on my direction. "I got distracted with some rabbits."

Eren sighed and pulled the reins of his horse. "Okay, let's go back now."

Rivaille turned towards me and smiled before following his father. When they were out of sight, I undid the spell and stared at the horizon. 

News of how the Kingdom of Sina had flourished economically spreaded throughout the lands and it was all because of Eren and Levi. Nurturing the kingdom and protecting their people like they're their children. Just like the late King Grisha and Queen Carla.

Turning to the path, I continued with my journey without carrying the heavyweight on my heart. Knowing that they were doing well and happy.

\----

edited 02/12/21

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for joining Eren and Levi in this book. If you're interested for more check my profile ♥
> 
> I hope my stories were able to brighten your day.
> 
> Feel free to follow me in Tumblr for news and announcements  
> [Tumblr](https://zerozaki-zen-writes.tumblr.com)
> 
> See you in the next update!


End file.
